Another Angel
by Kiriya Diciannove
Summary: EXOfict [Krisho] Slight!Chanbaek, Suyeol/Tiga orang yang paling enak dipeluk: Baekhyun, Kyungsoo & Suho-hyung! Sama Baekhyun itu pelukan teletubies, pelukan sambil loncat2, sama Kyungsoo yang terjadi itu kau memeluknya, dia akan balas memelukmu dan memiting lehermu, Kalau sama Suho-hyung, pelukan hangat, saking hangatnya jadi khawatir kalau kalap!-Chanyeol/AU, BL, OOC. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Tittle: Another Angel**

**Disclaimer: All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast: Member EXO and other**

**Rate: Teen, PG-13**

**Pairing: Krisho, Sibum, crack, official**

**Warning: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary: [Krisho] Sibum/official,crack/Fluff/**Aku sempat berpikir untuk sebisa mungkin tidak berada di dekatnya karena aku akan terlihat menyedihkan. Kami memiliki perbedaan tinggi yang cukup signifikan, mungkin sekitar 13 cm!/Seperti yang kuduga, nyaman untuk dipeluk. Itu karena kau pendek dan kecil/AU, BL, OOC. Mind to RnR?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

_I ride the soft wind into your world_

_I go right next to you and you ask where I came from_

_You asked so innocently so I answered that it is a secret_

_Because if we just walk together like this_

_Wherever we go, it'll be heaven_

_You are more dazzling than Michael_

_Who can ever oppose you? I won't forgive anyone who does [Angel – EXO]_

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**XoXo**

**Another Angel © Kiriya Diciannove**

**XoXo**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sebenarnya sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak tahun ajaran baru sudah kembali dimulai. Tahun ini, aku Kim Junmyeon yang terlahir ke bumi pada tanggal 22 mei, sudah resmi duduk di kelas 1 Hanyang Senior High School. Dan menjadi ketua kelas.

Aku berharap bisa memulai tahun ini dengan lebih baik dan indah seperti bunga sakura di musim semi yang bermekaran sepanjang jalan.

Dan sekarang aku menemukan hal yang lebih indah dari bunga sakura yang berjatuhan sepanjang jalan aku melangkah menuju sekolah.

Sosok menawan yang berdiri terdiam di bawah pohon sakura sambil menatap bunga sakura yang berwarna merah muda lembut. Helaian kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan disekitarnya membuatnya terlihat begitu memukau. Angin yang bertiup membuat sehelai kelopak jatuh di surai berwarna keemasan miliknya.

Indah. Seperti malaikat yang turun ke bumi. Akan lebih indah jika dia tersenyum.

**[Another Angel]**

Namanya Wu Yi Fan.

Kris Wu.

Kevin Li.

Kevin Wu.

Li Jiaheng.

Namanya terlalu banyak. Dia menuliskan kelima nama itu di _whiteboard _ketika mengenalkan diri kepada kami. Dia murid baru di kelas kami. Orang dengan darah Chinesse-Kanada. Terlahir di Guangzhou, Guangdong, China pada tanggal 6 November. Dia orang yang jarang tersenyum. Aku berkata seperti itu karena sampai sekarang dia hanya memasang wajah datar seperti tidak memiliki perasaan, entah karena dia grogi atau memang karena begitulah wajahnya. Padahal menurutku dia akan terlihat lebih tampan ketika tersenyum. Tapi, meskipun dengan sikapnya yang demikian, beberapa murid lain tampak memekik gembira dan menyukai sikapnya yang seperti itu. Kau tahu kan, orang tampan dengan tipe dingin dan kalem.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku kembali terbayang saat pertama kali melihatnya tadi pagi. Saat itu dia benar-benar terlihat mempesona.

Suaranya tegas, selain itu dia memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi. Aku sempat berpikir untuk sebisa mungkin tidak berada di dekatnya karena aku akan terlihat menyedihkan. Kami memiliki perbedaan tinggi yang cukup signifikan, mungkin sekitar 13 cm! Aku hanya sebatas rahang bawahnya…

**[Another Angel]**

"Ketua kelas!"

"Ya?" Junmyeon refleks langsung mengangkat tangannya begitu mendengar suara Shin _Seonsaengnim_ menyapa pendengarannya.

"Tolong nanti ajak Kris mengenal lingkungan sekolah kita."

"Ahh… baiklah _ssaem_…" Junmyeon melirik kearah Yifan yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi yang jelas, yang dibalas Junmyeon dengan senyum _awkward_. Yifan berjalan melewati Junmyeon karena dia diperintahkan duduk dibaris ketiga, tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

Sepertinya menjaga jarak tidak semudah kedengarannya.

Mata pelajaran pertama dan kedua berlalu begitu saja, hingga akhirnya jam istirahat tiba, membuat kelas riuh seketika.

Junmyeon segera bangkit dari kursinya setelah selesai merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya. Dia menghampiri Yifan, membuat Yifan yang sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tas menatapnya untuk beberapa saat. Namun belum sempat mengucapkan beberapa kata. Beberapa murid sudah berkumpul di depan meja Yifan, memberinya berbagai macam pertanyaan. Membuat Junmyeon tersingkir begitu saja.

"Waahh, _hyung_. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Chanyeol menahan bahu Junmyeon yang menimpanya.

"_Gomawo_, Yeol." Junmyeon segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Mencoba segera melaksanakan tugas ketua kelas ya?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bertanya.

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Tadinya sih begitu, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan dikerubungi teman-teman kita sampai seperti itu."

"Tipe _Prince_ sih sepertinya," Chanyeol menggendikkan bahunya. "Dia memang terlihat keren! Baiklah, aku akan membantumu _hyung_." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Sejurus kemudian, _namja_ berjuluk _happy virus_ itu menyeruak masuk dan segera merangkul bahu Yifan. "Wuahh, sabar teman-temanku sekalian. Kalian bisa saja membuatnya trauma dengan keramaian kalau seperti ini. Kalau bertanya itu satu-satu saja, dan tidak perlu serusuh ini kan. Lagipula aku juga cukup tampan untuk disapa bukan?"

"Sayangnya kami sudah mengenalmu, Chanyeol!" sahut seorang _yeoja_ berambut pendek. Chanyeol hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hai Kris-_hyung_! Aku memanggilmu begitu karena kau lebih tua dariku. Namaku Park Chanyeol, salam kenal!" Chanyeol mengangkat topi putih bertulis _wolf_ yang berada diatas kepalanya saat mengenalkan dirinya, lalu memasangnya kembali.

"Setelah dipikir, kalian cocok duet sebagai batang bambu, kalian sama-sama tinggi."

Kekehan kecil keluar dari beberapa anak murid perempuan ketika mendengar ucapan itu.

"Oh, benarkah?" Chanyeol memasang pose berpikir dengan tangan membentuk ceklis di dagunya. "Kami mungkin juga bisa berduet sebagai tiang listrik." Ucapnya lagi, membuat beberapa murid kembali tertawa.

Sedang Yifan tampak masih diam saja. Chanyeol menoleh, "Hei, _hyung_, kau memang sekalem ini ya?" tanyanya.

Yifan melirik Chanyeol sekilas, "Tidak juga sih."

"Kami harus memanggilmu apa? Yifan? Kris? Kevin?"

"Kris, hobbymu apa?"

"Kris…."

"Yifan…"

Chanyeol membiarkan Yifan menjawab pertanyaan dari teman-teman sekelasnya selama beberapa saat, sampai ketika pertanyaan tidak penting menjurus pribadi mulai terlontar.

"Ya, sudah cukup. Ketua kelas harus mengajaknya berkeliling. Mulailah sibuk dengan kegiatan kalian masing-masing." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Beberapa murid perempuan tampak mengeluh, meskipun demikian, mereka mulai membubarkan diri dari kursi tempat duduk Yifan.

"_Thanks for that_." Ucap Yifan singkat pada Chanyeol. Membuat _namja_ tinggi bertopi itu sedikit kaget.

"Ahh, kau bisa berterima kasih juga ternyata. Aku pikir kau adalah orang yang angkuh pada awalnya." Ucap Chanyeol. Yifan menaikkan alisnya.

"Habisnya wajahmu tampak seperti itu sih." Chanyeol memasang pose _peace_.

"Wajahku sudah seperti ini dari dulu." Komentar Yifan. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan tanggapan orang tentang hal seperti ini."

"Maaf tentang hal itu." Sahut Chanyeol dengan nada santai dan bersahabat.

Melihat kerumunan itu mulai menghilang, Junmyeon segera berjalan menghampiri kursi tempat Yifan dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar membantunya.

"Yaah, seperti yang kau tahu… aku ketua kelas. Namaku Kim Junmyeon, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho, Jun, Myeon, atau apapun yang kau suka. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling! Err… kalau kau tidak keberatan." Ucap Junmyeon sedikit pelan pada akhirnya, diiringi dengan senyuman _angelic_ yang menghiasi wajahnya. Yaah, dia tidak mungkin memaksa bukan? Siapa tahu Yifan lelah.

Yifan diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Tentu. Akan sangat menggelikan kalau aku tersesat di sekolah."

Junmyeon menghela napas lega, "Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang keren. Ah ya, Yeol. Kau mau ikut berkeliling?" Junmyeon menoleh pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak, aku akan merasa kasihan padamu kalau aku melakukan hal itu, _hyung_."

Yifan kembali menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Sementara itu Junmyeon menyikut perut Chanyeol sehingga menimbulkan erangan kecil dari Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah," Junmyeon kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Yifan yang kembali memasukkan beberapa bukunya yang sempat terlupakan karena ajang perkenalan tadi. Sementara dari belakang, Chanyeol melakukan gerakan-gerakan tanpa suara, meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Suho dan kepalanya sendiri sambil menunjuk Yifan dan mengulangnya beberapa kali. Yifan mulai mengerti maksud Chanyeol. _Namja_ bertopi _wolf_ itu kemudian meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

Yifan tersenyum kecil dan tampak menyembunyikan senyumnya dibalik tangannya. Astaga Chanyeol…

Sementara itu Joonmyeon tampak terdiam melihat senyuman Yifan.

"Kau bisa tersenyum seperti ini juga ya…" ucap Junmyeon.

Kris mengalihkan pandangan pada Junmyeon, "Tentu aku bisa tersenyum. Kau pikir aku robot?" tanyanya, membuat Junmyeon tersentak.

"A—Aku tidak berpikir begitu… Oh! Baiklah! Ayo kita berkeliling sekarang!" seru Junmyeon, tidak sadar dengan hal yang tadi dilakukan Chanyeol. Yifan menoleh pada Chanyeol, membuat Junmyeon ikut menoleh juga.

Chanyeol bersiul pelan, pura-pura tidak melakukan apapun. Dia berjalan mendekati Yifan dan berbisik pada _namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu, "Junmyeon-_hyung_ sedikit sensitif tentang tinggi badan dan ukuran. Jadi jaga perkataanmu." Bisiknya.

Yifan hanya mengangguk kecil dengan sudut mata yang mengarah pada Junmyeon. Sementara mata Junmyeon menatap mereka dengan tatapan penasaran.

Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Aku pergi duluan ya, aku ingin menemui Bacon! _Bye_!" dan _namja_ itu segera pergi dengan cepat.

"Bacon?" gumam Yifan heran sambil menatap kearah pintu.

Junmyeon yang berjalan terlebih dahulu di depan Yifan menoleh, "Maksudnya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Mereka teman sejak kecil, tapi terpisah kelas sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol tadi mengatakan apa?"

Yifan diam untuk berpikir sejenak, "Entahlah, suaranya terlalu pelan tadi. Jadi aku tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya. Bisa kita mulai tournya sekarang?"

"Uhh… oke…"

Junmyeon menunjukkan beberapa tempat yang penting. Mulai dari ruangan guru, kepala sekolah, ruangan klub, serta letak perpustakaan, UKS, kantin dan lainnya sambil menjelaskan dengan detail, membuat Yifan menguap beberapa kali. Memangnya ukuran ruang toilet perlu di jelaskan? Dan jumlah buku yang ada di perpustakaan? Junmyeon membuatnya seperti sedang mengikuti tour darmawisata.

"Bisa beritahu aku dimana toilet? Aku ingin ke toilet." Yifan sudah tidak sanggup mengingat semua ucapan Junmyeon karena mengantuk.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Hei Kyung, hari ini kau latihan klub?" Junmyeon menyapa Kyungsoo yang duduk tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"_Ne, hyung_. Sebagai _hoobae_, aku tidak berani datang terlambat. Bukan berarti _sunbae_-ku orang-orang yang kasar sih!" jelas Kyungsoo sedikit panik, "Aku hanya tidak ingin jadi _hoobae_ yang buruk!"

"Kau tidak usah menjelaskan sampai seperti itu Kyung…" Junmyeon menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya." Junmyeon berlalu terlebih dahulu keluar kelas. Tadinya dia berpikir untuk mengajak Kyungsoo pulang bersama karena arah pulang mereka searah. Tapi apa boleh buat, Kyungsoo ada kegiatan klub musik. Mungkin dia juga perlu ikut sebuah klub. Yaah, dia akan mulai memikirkan hal itu.

Angin musim semi yang berhembus, membuat aroma bunga sakura menyebar sepanjang jalan.

Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika musim semi datang lebih lama.

Junmyeon berpikir begitu sambil berjalan diantara tumpukan bunga sakura yang berserakan di jalan. Padahal saat berjatuhan terlihat begitu indah, tapi sekarang terlalu banyak di jalanan.

Sebaiknya musim semi memang berjalan seperti biasanya saja.

Dan lagi ketika angin berhembus, Junmyeon mendapati sosok tampan itu lagi. _Namja_ berambut _blonde_ yang tinggi. Berdiri terdiam dibawah pohon sakura. Namun kali ini mata mereka bertemu pandang. Seperti _slow motion_, waktu terasa berjalan lambat selama beberapa saat.

**Kriiing!**

Bunyi kring sepeda menyapa pendengaran Junmyeon, "Hei Suho-_yah_! Kami duluan!" tampak Xiumin dan Luhan melambaikan tangan mereka kearah Junmyeon.

"_Nde_!" Junmyeon balas melambaikan tangan. Dua temannya semenjak smp itu tampak bersemangat sekali. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangan, mencari sosok Yifan yang tadi berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Hilang?" gumam _namja_ itu pelan.

"Aku tidak hilang." Yifan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Junmyeon, membuat _namja_ itu kaget.

"Uwahh!"

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kaget."

"Ah… ya… aku mengerti," Junmyeon menampilkan senyum _angelic_ khas miliknya setelah lepas dari keterkejutannya. "Kau tidak lupa jalan pulang, kan Fan?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Yifan menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Arahku pulang kesana lho, kalau kau?" Junmyeon menunjuk lurus kedepan.

Mata tajam Yifan mengikuti arah telunjuk Junmyeon. "Aku juga kearah sana. Aku cuma tahu jalan menuju sekolah dan pulang sejujurnya."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa pulang bersama!" seru Junmyeon dengan nada senang. "Kau tahu, satu blok dari sini ada café yang bagus! _Parfait_ dan _bubble tea_-nya cukup terkenal, Luhan dan Sehun sering membeli _bubble tea_ kesana. Pelayannya juga manis-manis dan cakep, Chen sering menggoda _yeoja_ yang ada di sana. Kemudian rumahku ada di blok empat, hanya sekitar 15 menit menuju sekolah. Nah, beberapa blok dari rumahku ada minimarket 24 jam, disana semua lengkap lho."

'_Ah, dia mulai lagi…'_ batin Yifan. '_Siapa Luhan dan Sehun?_'

Bukannya Yifan tidak suka sih. Melihat _namja_ yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu tampak bersemangat seperti ini membuatnya sedikit terhibur sepanjang perjalanan pulang ini. Setidaknya kali ini Junmyeon tidak berucap formal seperti sedang darmawisata.

Sesekali Junmyeon melirik Yifan sambil menceritakan makanan yang paling laris di café Moonlight.

"Kau tidak banyak ekspresi ya?"

Yifan balas menoleh, "Tidak juga sih."

"Kau menjawab seperti itu lagi. Singkat sekali." Joonmyeon berucap dengan nada protes.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Lagipula aku lebih suka mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu."

"Apa? Kenapa? Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan suaraku?"

"Suaramu lembut. Menenangkan saat didengar."

Joonmyeon terdiam sesaat, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Yifan, "…Hah?"

**Tuk!**

Yifan menepuk kepala Joonmyeon pelan, membuat Junmyeon protes. Sedikit sensitif tentang diperlakukan seperti itu. Seakan sedang menghina tinggi badannya.

Namja berambut blonde itu membuka telapak tangannya, "Ini ada dirambutmu." Tampak sehelai kelopak bunga sakura ditangan Yifan. Membuat Junmyeon kembali menelan erangan protesnya yang tadi mengira Yifan mencoba mengisenginya.

"Uh, _thanks_…"_Namja_ yang lebih pendek itu diam sejenak, "Oh ya Yifan, sudah berpikir untuk masuk klub apa?"

"Belum. Tapi aku suka olahraga. Mungkin aku akan memilih basket."

Junmyeon mendongak. "Yah, sepertinya cocok. Kau tinggi sih…"

Yifan yang tadi menatap lurus ke depan menoleh pada Junmyeon. "Aku tahu itu."

"Pandanganmu itu seperti sedang meremehkanku, Fan," komentar Junmyeon sedikit risih.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Lagipula, dengan ukuranmu yang seperti itu, nyaman untuk dipeluk."

"Hah? Di—dipeluk?" sahut Junmyeon dengan nada bingung.

Yifan mengangguk. "Kau tidak mengerti? Akan aku contohkan."

**Grep!**

Joonmyeon terdiam ketika merasakan orang dihadapannya memeluknya. Selama beberapa saat rasanya seperti ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Seperti dia tenggelam tetapi terlindungi. Padahal Kai dan Sehun juga sering memeluknya seperti ini.

Yifan melepaskan pelukannya, "Seperti yang kuduga, nyaman untuk dipeluk. Itu karena kau pendek dan kecil…"

**Bugh!**

Junmyeon menyikut perut Yifan.

Sepertinya Yifan lupa pada kata-kata Chanyeol kalau Junmyeon sensitif dengan kata-kata itu.

Oh… jadi kedua anak itu menganggapnya pendek dan kecil juga. Junmyeon menjadi berpikir kalau dia tidak akan membiarkan Kai dan Sehun memeluknya seenaknya lagi!

Junmyeon memperlambat langkahnya ketika sudah hampir sampai rumahnya, "Ini rumahku lho. Mau mampir tidak?"

"Aku ingin langsung pulang. Masih banyak barang yang harus kurapikan."

"Ohh, apa rumahmu masih jauh dari sini? Atau ternyata rumahmu ternyata disebelahku? Haha, seperti drama-drama yang ada ditivi saja… tidak mungkin kebetulan seperti itu kan ya?"

"Memang disebelah rumahmu. Yifan menunjuk rumah bercat biru disebelah rumah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon ternganga, "Itu rumah Han- _ahjusshi_ lho! Ada penghuninya! Jangan bohong."

"Dia adalah pamanku. Kakak dari ibuku. Aku baru tiba kemarin disini sebenarnya. Karena pamanku ada tugas diluar negeri. Aku yang akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang. Oh ya. Mohon bantuannya, tetangga."

Yifan mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih terdiam di depan pagar rumahnya.

Oh. Ini tidak mungkin cuma kebetulan saja, bukan?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Junmyeon sedang merapikan tumpukan buku yang ada di meja belajarnya. Masih ada beberapa buku yang belum selesai dibacanya. Dan dia baru saja berniat untuk melanjutkannya, namun kegiatannya terinterupsi oleh bunyi pintu kamarnya yang dibuka.

"Jun! Menurutmu mana baju yang pantas untuk kupakai hari ini? _Baby blue_? Atau hitam ini?" Siwon masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil menenteng dua baju ditangan kiri dan kanannya.

"_Hyung_! Jangan masuk sesukamu seperti ini dong!" protes Junmyeon yang baru membuka halaman pertama bukunya.

Siwon masih tersenyum sambil menanti jawaban dari Junmyeon, membuat _namja_ itu hanya bisa menghela napas, "Memangnya ada acara apa? Kencan dengan Kibum _hyung_?"

"Tidak, tapi hari ini aku akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumahnya!"

Junmyeon _speechless_, "Kau meributkan baju, model rambut, parfum karena tugas kelompok?" Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. _Hyung_-nya itu sudah duduk dibangku kuliah, tapi terkadang terasa absurd sekali, lebih parah dari anak sekolah. "Memangnya Kibum _hyung_ akan peduli?"

Siwon menggendikkan bahunya, "Tapi aku peduli. Aku harus terlihat keren agar dia tertarik padaku."

_Maybe that's right_. Cinta membuat orang pintar jadi bodoh. Dan orang bodoh jadi semakin bodoh. Junmyeon menatap kedua baju yang sedang dipegang Siwon, "Pakai yang warna biru saja."

"Oh, baiklah!" sejurus kemudian Siwon keluar dari kamar Junmyeon.

Junmyeon memutuskan untuk membatalkan niatnya melanjutkan membaca novel. Dia meletakkan kembali buku itu ke atas rak dan menyibak tirai balkonnya dan mendapati lampu lantai kamar dua sebelah rumah menyala. Biasanya kamar itu selalu kosong.

"Ahh, jangan-jangan!" Junmyeon membuka pintu balkon kamarnya dan keluar. Matanya menatap kearah kamar itu. Menunggu seseorang yang ada di kamar itu. Satu menit, dua menit, lima menit, sepuluh menit…

Yifan tampak mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk ketika mata tajamnya mendapati seseorang berdiri di balkon dengan tangan yang bertumpu di railing. Tangan _namja_ bermarga Kim itu melambai kearahnya, diiringi sebuah senyuman _angelic_.

"Hai Yifan!"

Sebenarnya Yifan tidak tahu detailnya bagaimana bisa anak dengan perbedaan tinggi yang jauh dengannya itu bisa masuk ke rumah tempatnya tinggal itu sekarang. Rasanya tadi dia baru selesai mandi, melihat jendela, saling menyapa, kemudian Junmyeon mengetuk pintu rumah yang baru ditempatinya selama dua hari, dan masuk setelah dia membuka pintu.

Oh, ternyata begitu kronologinya. Mungkin Yifan terlalu banyak melamun hingga merasa ketinggalan banyak hal. Junmyeon mengedarkan pandangannya, "Kamarmu dilantai dua kan?" Junmyeon berniat melangkah menaiki tangga ketika _namja_ China itu mencegahnya.

"Kamarku masih berantakan."

"Aku bisa membantumu," tawar Junmyeon.

"Tidak perlu, bagaimana kalau kau duduk saja di sofa. Aku akan membuatkan minuman. Kau ingin jus atau kopi?"

Junmyeon masih mengedarkan pandangannya hanya untuk sekedar mengagumi interior rumah tetangganya itu, "Meskipun sudah lama bertetangga dengan Han-_ahjusshi_, tapi kurasa baru beberapa kali aku masuk ke rumah ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau desainnya begitu klasik, tapi menenangkan dan terkesan damai. Oh ya, aku mau jus kalau begitu."

"Kau pikir begitu?" Yifan tidak berkomentar banyak tentang interior ruangan, dia tidak begitu peduli sebenarnya pada hal berbau arsitektur. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan menoleh ke belakang ketika mendapati Junmyeon mengikutinya lalu duduk di kursi makan.

"Sebenarnya jusnya sudah habis. Kau tidak keberatan dengan kopi?" Tanya Yifan yang berdiri di dekat wastafel.

Tahu begitu, kenapa tidak menawarkan kopi saja dari awal?

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Tentu."

Yifan duduk berseberangan dengan Junmyeon setelah meletakkan secangkir kopi dihadapan Junmyeon dan dirinya sendiri. Tepat beberapa detik setelah Yifan meletakkan cangkir, tangan Junmyeon meraih cangkir itu dan meniupnya pelan. Sejujurnya Junmyeon jarang –sangat jarang- meminum kopi, dia lebih menyukai _hot milk chocolate_, karena minum susu bisa membantu pertumbuhan tingginya. Atau minum _bubble tea_ bersama Luhan dan Sehun di café Moonlight.

Junmyeon kembali mengedarkan pandangannya setelah beberapa saat merasakan keheningan dan hanya mendapati bunyi detik jam di dinding dan suara binatang malam.

Sepi sekali.

Yifan yang tampak tenang dan menikmati kopilah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan.

"Kau suka mendengarkan musik?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Junmyeon mengangguk, kemudian Yifan memainkan musik instrument Reflection—Song Kwang Sik dari mp3 ponselnya.

Terasa seperti sedang kencan dinner bersama, sejenak Junmyeon berpikir begitu dan hampir sukses membuatnya tersedak karena pikirannya itu.

"Sepi…" gumam Junmyeon.

"Sepi karena hanya aku sendiri disini." Sahut Yifan.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Adikku akan menyusul beberapa minggu lagi. Dia sedikit berat untuk meninggalkan tempat tinggal kami yang lama, selain itu ada banyak hal yang harus diurus."

Junmyeon mengangguk mengerti, Yifan menceritakan tentang adik laki-lakinya kepada Junmyeon. Namanya Zi Tao. Dan sering dipanggil Tao. Dia hebat dalam bela diri terutama wushu. Dan itu membuat Junmyeon berdecak kagum. Sepertinya dia harus menjaga sikapnya kalau tidak ingin ada anggota tubuhnya yang patah saat bertemu dengan Tao.

Yifan tidak sekalem yang dia pikirkan, ketika membahas sesuatu hal, kadang berbicara lebih banyak darinya. Hanya saja ekspresi _namja_ tinggi itu selalu datar dan tampak serius. Hal sepele jadi terlihat serius. Kadang itu terlihat menakutkan bagi Junmyeon. Tapi selebihnya, Junmyeon tahu, Yifan sebenarnya orang yang cukup hangat dan ramah. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah tampannya yang dingin itu.

**[Another Angel]**

**Jam 02.10 A.M**

Sejauh ini Junmyeon tidak pernah mengalami insomnia. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk malam ini. dia tidak bisa tidur gara-gara meminum kopi. Bahkan dia sudah mengitung sampai seratus capung agar bisa tertidur. Ahh… ini buruk. Besok kan harus bangun pagi untuk sekolah. Dia minum kopi merek apa sih sampai jadi seperti ini? Efeknya kuat sekali. Lain kali dia harus berpikir dua kali untuk minum kopi buatan Yifan.

Yifan.

Oh ya, _namja_ minim ekspresi itu juga minum kopi kan? Apa dia belum tidur juga?

Junmyeon mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping. Kenapa dia memikirkan Yifan sampai seperti ini? Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya kemudian bergolek ke samping kiri dan mendapati poster Dong Bang Shin Ki di sudut kamarnya. Kau tahu, dia adalah fans Jung Yunho. Menurutnya Yunho adalah orang yang benar-benar berkharisma. Berpikir tentang Kharisma, Yifan sepertinya juga memilikinya. Mereka sama-sama terlihat keren dengan mata tajam mereka.

Haahh… tidurlah Junmyeon. Besok ada hari baru yang harus dilewati. Semakin cepat tidur, semakin cepat pagi datang. Dan kau bisa bertemu dengan Yifan lagi.

Ugh, tetap tidak bisa…

Junmyeon membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian berjalan menuju balkon. Dia menatap ke arah jendela kamar Yifan yang tertutup tirai tapi lampu kamarnya masih menyala.

"Mungkin belum tidur," gumam Junmyeon. Dengan nekat kemudian dia memanggil Yifan.

"Yifaaan~"

Hening.

"Krisseu~"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Wu Yifan~"

**Srett!**

Terdengar bunyi jendela dibuka. Yifan tampak sedikit terkejut melihat Junmyeon sedang bertumpu di railing balkon persis seperti tadi malam.

"Kau belum tidur?/Belum tidur?" Junmyeon dan Yifan mengatakannya serempak.

"Yaah, belum." Ucap Junmyeon. "Kau juga bukan?"

"Aku masih merapikan beberapa barangku. Baru saja selesai sih."

"Oh~" Junmyeon bergumam pelan, mengangguk-angguk sambil menggerakkan kakinya, menendang railing pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Yifan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

Junmyeon menggeleng, "Ah, tidak kok."

"Aku kurang mendengar suaramu. Coba sebutkan nomor teleponmu, jadi aku bisa menelponmu." Ucap Yifan kemudian.

"Tidak usah sampai seperti itu," seru Junmyeon.

"Kalau kita terus bicara seperti ini, satu komplek bisa terbangun." Ucap Yifan sambil mengacungkan ponselnya.

"Hngg, baiklah…" Junmyeon kemudian menggerakkan jari tangannya, menyebutkan nomor teleponnya dalam bentuk isyarat jemari tangannya.

_Neoui sesangeuro yeah, yeorin barameul tago, yeah~_

_Negyeoteuro eodieseo wannya go_

_Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo_

_Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon_

_Eodideun cheongugilte ni~_

Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Junmyeon yang memiliki nada panggilan Angel (Into your world)—EXO berdering. Panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Dia menerima panggilan itu.

"Yifan _imnida_."

Junmyeon terkekeh sambil kembali menuju balkon dan menatap jendela kamar Yifan. Tampak Yifan sedang meletakkan ponselnya di telinga. Yifan menumpu dagunya di jendela, balas menatap Junmyeon.

"Haha, Junmyeon _imnida_." Sahut _namja_ dengan senyum _angelic_ itu.

"Tidakkah kau merasa dingin berada di balkon semalam ini?" ujar Yifan dari seberang telpon.

"Tidak juga," ucap Junmyeon sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke langit.

"Menurutku malam ini terasa _cold_ (dingin) sama dengan diriku yang merasa _cool_ (keren)," ucap Yifan.

"Haha, apa itu? Memaksa sekali."

"Semua orang mengakui aku adalah orang yang _calm, cold and cool_." Ujar Yifan dengan nada bangga.

"Dari luar memang terlihat seperti itu. Dalamnya sih, ternyata rada-rada," sahut Junmyeon.

"Apa boleh buat, aku memang tercipta sebagai orang tampan semenjak lahir."

Junmyeon hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Dan kau sepertinya tercipta memiliki senyum yang indah semenjak lahir." Ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum.

_Save number +82xxxx_

_Nama kontak: Duizhang Yi fan_

_Nama kontak: Angelic Junmyeon_

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Chapter I **

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

A/N: Kiriya imnida. Ini fic Krisho ku yang pertama. Ahh… aku sangat menyukai Junmyeon oppa~, aku Suho stan. Aku suka Krisho, Suyeol, Kaiho, Sulay, Sudo. Aku suka senyumnya dan matanya yang tampak seperti bulan sabit. Aku juga suka Chanyeol dia… ugh cute dan suaranya keren. Sebenarnya aku suka semua member. Mungkin ini akan jadi ff multichapter, tapi end begini aja juga bisa sih. Ada yang berminat memberi kritik atau saran?

Annyeong… ^^

Kapuas Timur, 10/11/2014

**-Kiriya-**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Title****: Another Angel**

**Disclaimer****: All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast****: Member EXO and other**

**Rate****: Teen, PG-13**

**Pairing****: Krisho, Sibum, crack, official**

**Warning****: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary****: **[Krisho] You looks so scary. Like a wolf/you looks so cute, like Beauty/ His smile somehow looks precious… After all, he's not the Beauty or a wolf. Maybe he's an Angel. Angel under moonlight/ Aku lebih suka dengan cologne yang kau pakai sekarang/Tapi sekarang aku tidak memakai parfum atau cologne apapun…/Mau jalan-jalan bersamaku…?/Ini seperti kencan/AU, BL, OOC. Mind to RnR?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

_You're showered by pouring moonlight_

_I've never seen such an entrancing expression_

_I see you still like a picture_

_At the end of the gaze [Moonlight-EXO]_

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**XoXo**

**Another Angel © Kiriya Diciannove**

**XoXo**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Selamat pagi," Siwon tersenyum sambil meletakkan pancake ke piring dan menuangkan sirup maple keatasnya. Setelahnya dia melepas apron putih yang dipakainya lalu berniat duduk di kursi tempat makan. Tampak Junmyeon duduk dengan cepat, membuat Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya.

"_Hyung_! Aku kesiangan!" seru Junmyeon sambil menusuk pancake dengan garpu lalu memotongnya dengan cepat. Dia juga menelannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Selain itu dasinya tampak belum terpasang dengan rapi. Rambutnya juga masih tampak berantakan.

"Kau hanya telat bangun 15 menit dari biasanya, masih ada banyak waktu."

"Tapi aku akan telat datang sebagai yang paling pagi!"

"Untuk apa kau melakukan hal seperti itu," Siwon menatap Junmyeon heran. Dia tahu kalau Junmyeon itu anak yang rajin. Tapi seambisius ini? Jangan sampai nanti adik satu-satunya ini nanti stress karena terobsesi belajar.

"Kenapa kesiangan? Kau bergadang mengerjakan tugas?" Siwon menikmati pancake dengan santai, berbanding terbalik dengan sang adik.

Junmyeon terdiam sejenak, "Tidak juga sih…"

Malam tadi dia bicara ditelpon dengan Yifan sampai jam 3 malam, dan mungkin tidak akan berhenti kalau Yifan tidak menyuruhnya untuk cepat tidur. Akhirnya dia bisa tidur 15 menit kemudian. Sulit dipercaya juga dia bisa begitu cepat akrab dengan tetangga baru itu. Mungkin karena jarak umur mereka tidak terlalu jauh? Lagipula mereka sekelas.

"Lalu kenapa begitu semangat untuk datang pagi sekali? Ada orang yang ingin kau temui?"

Junmyeon menggeleng dengan pancake yang penuh di mulutnya, "Pemandangan bunga sakura di pagi hari dari koridor lantai dua sangat indah. Kalau sudah terlalu siang, jadi tidak mengesankan lagi karena ramai. Aku hanya begitu… menyukai suasana pagi hari."

"Oh…" Siwon mengangguk, "Bunga sakura yang berjatuhan terdengar indah. Apalagi ketika ada seseorang dengan wajah tenang berdiri di bawahnya dengan kelopak yang berjatuhan diantara dirinya…"

Junmyeon menerawang, garpunya tertahan di bibirnya. Dia sudah melihat pemandangan seperti itu kemarin. Itu memang moment yang berkesan. Seperti beberapa detik dunia berada dalam mode _slow motion_. Dia kemudian menghabiskan potongan pancake terakhirnya, mencuci piringnya dan mengambil susu kotak dari kulkas.

"Aku pergi!"

Beberapa saat setelah Junmyeon keluar dari pintu rumah, dia mendapati Yifan sedang menutup pintu, sementara ada sepotong roti bakar dimulutnya. _Namja _tinggi itu tampak terdiam beberapa saat saat pandangannya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan _namja_ pemilik senyum _angelic_ itu.

"Pagi." Ucap Junmyeon setelah meminum separu lebih susu kotaknya.

Yifan menggangguk, dia menelan sedikit bagian ujung rotinya lalu memegangnya dengan tangan kanannya, "_Morning_." Ucapnya sambil kembali melanjutkan sarapan rotinya. "_Do you want_?" tawar Yifan pada Junmyeon yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

Junmyeon menggeleng, "Aku sudah sarapan…" dia melirik susu kotaknya yang kira-kira masih tersisa setengah, "Mau minum?"

"_I'm need it_." Yifan menghabiskan rotinya sebelum menerima susu kotak dari Junmyeon. Membuat Junmyeon sedikit terdiam. Sebenarnya menawarkan minuman itu hanya basa basi. Dia tidak menyangka Yifan akan mengiyakan ucapannya.

Oh, _chocolate flavor._

"_Thanks_," Yifan mengembalikan susu kotak Junmyeon yang berkurang sebanyak dua teguk itu. Junmyeon menerimanya dengan ragu, "Eum, kau boleh menghabiskannya jika mau."

"Terlalu banyak minum ini membuatku takut tinggiku semakin bertambah." Yifan berucap dengan nada santai tanpa bermaksud mengejek Junmyeon.

"Yahh… baiklah…" Junmyeon menatap susu kotaknya, dia jarang berbagi sesuatu dengan cara seperti ini, biasanya dia akan lebih memilih membelikan secara lebih atau membawakan lebih makanan ataupun cemilan.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan sambil memegang susu kotak dalam diam, Junmyeon meminumnya secara perlahan, sampai ketika seseorang menepuk punggungnya, membuatnya tersedak.

"Selamat pagi, _hyung_!" suara ceria Chanyeol menyapa indera pendengaran mereka.

Sementara itu Junmyeon masih terbatuk-batuk dan dibantu oleh Baekhyun dengan menepuk punggungnya.

"Yeol, kau membuat Suho-_hyung_ tersedak nih." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan tisu dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Junmyeon. Junmyeon menerimanya, masih dengan terbatuk kecil.

"_Mian_, _mian_." Chanyeol mengambil tisu yang dipakai Junmyeon dan menyeka pinggir bibir Junmyeon.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Yeol." Junmyeon mengambil alih kembali tisunya, menyapu bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau menyapu pada bagian yang salah," ucap Yifan.

"Huh? Disini?" Junmyeon menyapukan ke sudut bibirnya.

"Disini," Yifan mengambil alih tisu yang berada di tangan Junmyeon dan membantunya.

"Wahh, terasa seperti ada aura yang hangat disini…" komentar Chanyeol mengipaskan kedua tangannya seakan-akan sedang kepanasan.

Baekhyun yang tadi fokus pada Junmyeon baru tersadar kalau ada orang tampan bin keren dengan seragam yang sama seperti mereka sedang berjalan mengiringi mereka sedari tadi, dan terlihat akrab dengan Junmyeon.

'_Namja yang benar-benar tampan dan keren…'_

Menyadari gelagat Baekhyun, Chanyeol beralih merangkul bahu Yifan.

"Ini Wu Yi Fan. Murid baru yang kuceritakan kemarin. Salah satu ikon tiang listrik baru. Selain diriku."

"Byun Baekhyun _imnida_." Baekhyun menunduk sekilas setelah terpesona selama beberapa saat. "Salam kenal, hm… Yifan-_hyung_?"

"Kris Wu _imnida_."

"Heh?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. Tangannya menunjuk kearah Yifan, "Namanya Kris?"

"Sepertinya kemarin namanya Kevin Li." Ucap Junmyeon sambil mengingat-ingat salah satu nama Yifan.

"Hee?" Baekhyun semakin bingung begitu mendengar perkataan Junmyeon.

"Tidak masalah, kauboleh memanggilku Kris," ucap Yifan kepada Baekhyun.

"Kalian bermaksud mengerjaiku ya?" Baekhyun mencebil.

"Bercanda, bercanda. Oh, itu Kyungsoo! Hei Kyung!" Chanyeol melambaikan.

Kyungsoo refleks menoleh, "_Annyeong_." _Namja_ itu menyahut dengan wajahnya yang tampak _innocent_. Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat _cute_ dan _innocent_. Kenapa? Karena dia sama pendeknya dengan Junmyeon, bahkan lebih pendek. Mereka berdua selalu jadi terlihat yang paling kecil. Namun _namja_ bermarga Do itu tidak suka disebut _cute_! Dan dia bilang dia tidak se-_innocent_ kelihatannya, dia sudah tahu banyak hal yang harus diketahui seorang _namja_. Bahkan dia bilang, Junmyeon yang sebenarnya masih _innocent_. Dan Junmyeon hanya bisa diam setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, berkedip kemudian tersenyum _angelic_. Sepertinya hal itu benar.

Meski begitu, kadang Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu secara _to the point_ tanpa berpikir apa akibatnya. Sedikit _naïf _dan melakukan hal yang terlihat lugu. Orang-orang akan tetap berpikir kalau dia _cute_.

"Pagi juga Kyung," sahut Junmyeon.

"Aaa… Suho-hyung, rambutmu berantakan." Ucap Kyungsoo segera berjalan ke samping Junmyeon dan merapikan rambut _namja angelic_ itu.

"Oh, _gomawo_, Kyung." Ucap Junmyeon.

"_Ne, hyung_."

"Ahh, seperti biasanya _uri_ Kyungsoo selalu bersikap seperti ini," Baekhyun merangkul bahu Kyungsoo. "Kau akan ikut latihan vocal lagi hari ini?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Chen juga begitu bersemangat tentang latihan ini." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga sangat bersemangat!" sahut Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya, terdengar begitu berapi-api. "Aku ingin mencoba _high pitch_ seperti kemarin."

"Aku ingin kita latihan nada rendah lagi," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ahh… itu susah. Aku lebih suka dengan nada tinggi." _Namja cute_ itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Wahh, lihat mereka, sekarang mereka berada di dunia yang sama. Kita ada dimana?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada cemburu.

"Tenang saja, kita masih di galaksi yang sama, bro." Yifan menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Yifan, "Boleh aku meminta nomor telponmu untuk curhat?"

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Istirahat jam ketiga. Kau tentu tidak akan berpikir untuk makan siang lagi bukan? Kecuali kalau kau tidak sengaja melewati jam istirahat kedua. Junmyeon memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan mengingat waktu istirahat masih panjang.

"_Annyeong_, _ssaem_," Junmyeon menyapa salah satu staff penjaga perpustakaan yang tampak sedang sibuk membaca novel.

_Namja_ muda yang berkacamata itu tampak menatap Junmyeon beberapa saat dan menjawab salam Junmyeon dan kembali sibuk dengan novelnya. "_Annyeong_, tulis nama, kelas, dan keperluanmu ke perpustakaan seperti biasanya, Jun."

"_Nde_…" Junmyeon tersenyum melihat tingkahnya dan masuk ke dalam setelah menulis di absensi dan langsung berjalan menuju kumpulan buku paket pelajaran.

"Haruskah aku belajar Sains? Atau Sastra?" gumam Junmyeon pelan. Biasalaah, anak rajin, kerjaannya belajar. Dia kemudian menggeleng setelah berpikir beberapa saat, "Mungkin aku akan melihat ensiklopedia saja…" dia baru saja berniat beranjak dari rak buku yang berisi penuh buku mata pelajaran itu, sampai matanya melihat Yifan sedang duduk di kursi pojok dekat jendela.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan ke perpustakaan… kupikir dia bukan tipe orang yang suka membaca buku." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di samping Junmyeon. Dia berucap seolah-olah membacakan apa yang ada dipikiran Junmyeon.

"Aku pikir juga begitu," Junmyeon menoleh, "Tapi bukannya kau sendiri bukan tipe yang akan berada di perpustakaan kecuali ada tugas, iyakan, Yeol?"

"Aku suka kok ke perpustakaan, tapi aku lebih suka ke toko topi karena aku adalah pencinta topi! Aku sekarang sedang mencarikan buku yang diminta Baekkie. Setelah menemukannya, aku akan segera keluar. Oh ya, itu dia rak bukunya! Aku sudah menemukannya. Aku duluan ya _hyung_!"

Chanyeol segera berlalu dengan cepat, membuat Junmyeon hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Dia datang dan pergi secepat angin. Padahal kalau tidak salah ingat, elemen milik Chanyeol kan api. Dan pemilik elemen angin itu si _shy maknae_, Oh Sehun.

Junmyeon kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yifan yang masih duduk tenang dengan tangan kiri yang menumpu dagu. Tangan kanannya tampak sedang memegang pulpen dan mencoret-coret buku yang dipegangnya. Tampak sedang fokus. Telinga kirinya disumpal dengan sebuah headset.

'_Selalu tampak terlihat keren…'_

Junmyeon mengambil ensiklopedia yang berada tidak jauh dari rak tempatnya berada, kemudian berjalan menuju kearah Yifan. Dia melepas sebelah headset milik Yifan, "Kau tidak boleh mencoret buku milik perpustakaan," ucap Junmyeon tegas.

Yifan yang tadinya tampak serius dan tidak menyadari kedatangan Junmyeon mendongak dan mendapati _namja angelic_ itu memasang wajah serius. Dia membalas tatapan Junmyeon dengan senyuman sekilas. Dia mematikan mp3 musik ponselnya.

"Ini buku milikku sendiri."

"Ehh….?! B—begitukah…?" Junmyeon tampak kaget dan salah tingkah.

"Aku suka membaca buku tentang self improvement. Ini kubeli di China. Lihat, tulisannya berbahasa Mandarin." Yifan menunjukkan halaman bukunya.

"Ah… maafkan aku!" seru Junmyeon refleks menunduk. Suaranya yang terdengar nyaring tampak membuat beberapa orang terganggu. Membuat Joonmyeon kembali membungkuk dan meminta maaf kepada beberapa penghuni lain di perpustakaan.

"Tadinya kukira kau mencoret buku perpustakaan!"

Yifan mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, membuat Junmyeon bingung apakah Yifan tersinggung pada sikapnya tadi.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Junmyeon sedikit sungkan.

"Kursi itu kosong, jangan sungkan." Ucap Yifan kembali membaca buku yang didiamkannya sejak beberapa saat tadi.

Junmyeon tersenyum melihat sikap Yifan padanya, setidaknya dia tahu _namja_ berdarah China-Kanada itu tidak marah padanya. Junmyeon membaca ensiklopedia sambil sesekali melihat kearah Yifan.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh?" Tanya Yifan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Hm…" Junmyeon tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Kupikir kau bukan tipe orang yang akan ke perpustakaan dan suka membaca buku."

"Karena wajahku lagi?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Sebagian orang yang terlihat '_Cool'_ tidak sering ke perpustakaan, tidak suka makanan manis, selalu menjaga image…" ucapnya sambil masih memikirkan beberapa hal lainnya lagi.

"_Don't judge book from the cover_." Komentar Yifan. "Aku suka makanan manis, tapi aku juga tipe orang yang suka menjaga _image_."

"Ohh… makanya wajahmu selalu tampak seperti itu ya." Ucap Junmyeon sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Seperti itu?" Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Itu yang mana?

"Seperti ini." Kemudian Junmyeon mencoba meniru mimik wajah serius Yifan. Mencoba memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasanya Yifan terlihat.

Yifan masih menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian tertawa pelan, "Wajahku terlihat seperti itu?"

Junmyeon mengangguk tegas.

"_It's kinda cute."_

"Huh? _Not cute at all_!" Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "_You looks so scary. Like a wolf_."

"Aku berucap tentangmu. Ketika kau mencoba meniruku, _you looks so cute, like Beauty_."

"_Beauty? Beauty and the Beast_?" Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya.

Yifan melipat kedua tangannya di meja, "_Nope, a Beauty and Wolf_."

Tawa Junmyeon meledak, matanya membentuk _eyesmiles_, "Apa-apaan itu?"

_See_? Junmyeon _looks cute like Beauty_.

"_That's EXO song, you will like it when you listening that song_." Ujar Yifan.

"Ahh… ya, aku tahu mereka." Junmyeon tersenyum sambil mencoba mengingat Boyband yang sering muncul di televisi akhir-akhir ini.

"Seperti ini bukan?" Junmyeon meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya diatas kepala, membentuk telinga serigala, menirukan salah satu gerakan _dance_-nya.

"_Geurae wolf, naega wolf_…" Junmyeon tersenyum lebar, mencoba menahan tawanya, tangan kanannya menutup separuh wajahnya yang memerah karena malu, "Aneh ya? Haha…"

Yifan menatap Junmyeon tanpa berkedip, kemudian ikut tersenyum seperti Junmyeon.

_His smile somehow looks precious… _

_After all, he's not the Beauty or a wolf. Maybe he's an Angel._

_Angel under moonlight._

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Yifan berniat menutup tirai jendela kamarnya ketika mata tajamnya mendapati Junmyeon berada di luar rumah semalam ini. _Namja angelic_ itu berjalan tampak berjalan dengan santai dibawah sinar bulan dengan sweater abu-abu. Yifan memutuskan mengambil jaket birunya yang tergeletak di kasur, bergegas turun dari kamarnya dan keluar rumah, sedikit penasaran kenapa Junmyeon keluar malam-malam seperti ini, karena sejauh ini dia berpikir kalau Junmyeon adalah tipe anak rumahan. Jadi setelah pulang sekolah, dia tidak akan kemana-mana lagi semacam pergi keluar untuk melakukan hal yang tidak jelas.

Malam ini bulan bersinar dengan cerah, membuat bintang-bintang tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Meskipun demikian, tanpa bintang pemandangan malam ini tampak begitu indah dengan cahaya bulan. Pemandangan yang indah. Junmyeon tampak seperti sebuah karakter dalam lukisan, dan itu membuatnya terkesan.

_ttogireul ilheossna, neon, neon, neon… [Have you lost your way again, you, you, you…]_

_bamgonggiga ajik chagawo ireona [The night air is still cold, get up]_

_So, baby, hold on neol honja dugiga [So, baby, hold on, I can't leave you alone]_

_nan geokjeongi dwaegeoril dugo neoui dwireul ttaraga [I leave the road and follow behind you]_

_neon ssodaji neun dalbicce syawo [You're showered by pouring moonlight]_

_geu hwangholhan pyojeongeun bonjeogi eopseo [I've never seen such an entrancing expression]_

_geurim cheoreom meomchun nega boyeo [I see you still like a picture]_

_geu siseonkkeuten [At the end of the gaze]_

Lagu Moonlight yang mengalun dari mp3 ponsel terdengar dari headset yang dipakai Yifan. Sangat pas dengan suasana sekarang. Yifan menatap lurus ke depan, mengikuti langkah santai Junmyeon. Junmyeon sedikit terkejut ketika menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yifan berjalan dibelakangnya. Hampir saja dia berpikir kalau orang yang berjalan dibelakangnya adalah orang mabuk atau penjahat yang suka membunuh orang secara random. Yifan menatapnya dalam diam, mereka sama-sama terdiam di jalanan itu seakan waktu sedang dihentikan oleh seseorang. Junmyeon menarik napas dalam untuk beberapa saat, dia memiringkan kepalanya, matanya seakan meminta Yifan untuk menghampirinya. Dan Yifan melakukannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yifan akhirnya.

"Aku ingin ke minimarket 24 jam. Aku berpikir untuk membeli cemilan. Kau sendiri?" Junmyeon menaikkan alisnya.

Yifan tidak langsung menjawab, rasanya tidak mungkin dia akan berkata, '_Aku melihatmu begitu menawan like a fallen angel under moonlight, jadi aku mengikutimu,' _

_Cheesy_ sekali, bukan?

"Mencari udara segar. Ini malam yang cerah," sahut Yifan kemudian sambil melihat ke atas langit. Mendapati cahaya bulan yang tampak indah di matanya.

Junmyeon membulatkan mulutnya, matanya ikut melihat ke atas langit, "Kau benar… _yeoppo da_."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melanjutkan niatku untuk ke minimarket…" ucap Junmyeon kemudian.

"Aku ikut. Kurasa aku sudah kehabisan shampo." Yifan mencari-cari alasan.

Junmyeon tersenyum, membuat matanya terlihat seperti bulan sabit, "Tentu!"

Yifan tidak lagi berjalan jauh dibelakang Junmyeon seperti tadi. Sekarang mereka berjalan beriringan. Dia menjaga langkahnya agar seiring dengan kaki pendek Junmyeon. Sesekali dia mengiyakan apa yang Junmyeon lontarkan dari bibirnya. Mereka membicarakan hal yang terjadi di sekolah siang tadi, tentang hal konyol yang dilakukan Junmyeon di perpustakaan.

"Kita bisa memakai keranjang yang sama tapi membayar masing-masing nantinya, kurasa aku tidak membeli banyak barang." tawar Junmyeon ketika Yifan berniat mengambil keranjang lainnya.

Yifan mengangguk, "Jadi apa yang akan kau beli?"

"Sudah jelas! Menuju rak cemilan!" seru _namja_ bersweater abu-abu itu dengan semangat.

"Aku sudah membeli shampo dan sabun mandi, pasta gigi juga, mungkin aku juga harus membeli parfum," Yifan meraih dua botol parfum yang memiliki merek berbeda. "Mana menurutmu yang lebih cocok untukku?"

Yifan mengarahkan kedua botol itu kearah Junmyeon, Junmyeon mencoba mencium baunya lalu menggeleng pelan. Dia mendekat pada diri Yifan dan mencium bau Yifan dari dekat selama beberapa detik.

"Aku lebih suka dengan cologne yang kau pakai sekarang." Ucap Joonmyeon kemudian.

Yifan memandang Junmyeon, "Tapi sekarang aku tidak memakai parfum atau cologne apapun…"

Kontan wajah Junmyeon memerah karena malu. "A—ah, coba botol yang hitam, sepertinya itu cocok untukmu!"

Duh, entah kenapa dia merasa terlihat mesum sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia mengendus aroma tubuh seseorang seperti itu.

Aaa~ Junmyeon _pabbo_~

**Srekk!**

Yifan mengambil sebuah kantung yang berada ditangan kiri Junmyeon, meletakkannya diatas bahu kanannya. Berniat membawakannya untuk Junmyeon, "Kukira kau hanya akan membeli cemilan."

"Tadinya kupikir juga begitu," ucap Junmyeon, "Tapi ada banyak diskon, dan itu sayang untuk dilewatkan." Dia kemudian merogoh kantung miliknya dan mengeluarkan kotak pepero, "Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Yifan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak begitu suka ngemil di malam hari." Sahut Yifan.

Melihat pepero membuatnya berpikir tentang Pepero Day. Sesuatu yang akan dirayakan setiap tanggal 11 november di Korea. Itu menurut artikel yang dibacanya beberapa hari lalu. Entah bagaimana dia bisa membaca hal itu. Namun dia tetap tidak mengerti tentang artikel itu.

"Melihat pepero stick membuatku ingat dengan artikel yang kubaca di internet. Kalau tidak salah pepero day. Sepertinya terlihat menarik… Kau tahu apa saja yang dilakukan pada hari itu?" Tanya Yifan.

Pertanyaan Yifan sontak membuat Junmyeon tersedak, "Yahh, itu adalah hari saling bertukar hadiah dengan teman baik, bisa berupa coklat atau permen. Biasanya para _yeoja_ melakukannya. Kalau punya kekasih, mereka akan melakukan pepero kiss…"

'_Pepero kiss? Mencium pepero? Bukannya dimakan?'_ pikir Yifan masih bingung.

"Ah ya, kau bisa bersepeda, Fan?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan cepat.

Yifan mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku bisa, motor aku juga bisa. Aku juga sudah bisa menyetir mobil walaupun belum punya sim."

"Kau punya sepeda di rumah?"

Yifan tampak diam sejenak, "Sepertinya ada sepeda milik Han-_ahjusshi_."

"Bagus! Mau jalan-jalan bersamaku…? Ayo bersepeda jam 5 pagi nanti di pinggir sungai Han, mumpung besok hari minggu!" Seru Junmyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"5 Pagi?" ucap Yifan ragu.

"Kau belum pernah jalan-jalan di sungai Han pagi hari kan? Sangat bagus lho. Aku akan memberikan tur gratis~" Junmyeon diam sejenak, "Ah… kau ingin bermalas-malasan di hari minggu ya?"

"Tidak juga sih… Ayo jalan-jalan." Sahut Yifan mantap.

"Oke, aku akan menunggu! Awas kalau tidak bangun. Aku akan menggedor pintu rumahmu dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan!" seru Junmyeon sambil mengambil alih kantung miliknya dari tangan Yifan.

"_Good night_!" ucap _namja_ berambut _brunnete_ itu sambil kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Minggu pagi sekali…

"_Good morning_," ucap Yifan keluar dari garasi lengkap dengan celana jeans hitam dan kaos putih berlapis jaket hitam bercampur warna kuning cerah pada kedua lengannya. Di kepalanya tampak terpasang sebuah _beanie_ berwarna hitam. Dia menggiring sepeda hitamnya keluar dari garasi menuju jalanan. Mata setajam elangnya mengarah pada Junmyeon yang sedang sibuk. Matahari belum muncul karena ini masih terlalu pagi, udara dingin dengan sedikit kabut masih menghiasi sekitar mereka. Meskipun demikian, sudah tampak beberapa orang yang jogging di jalanan.

**Kring! Kriing!**

Junmyeon tampak sedang mengecek bunyi bel sepedanya yang berwarna biru muda itu. _Namja angelic_ itu tampak memakai jeans berwarna biru gelap dan kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna biru yang dilapis dengan sweater tipis berwarna merah pudar. Di lehernya terikat lagi sebuah lengan jaket berwarna abu-abu. Dia memakai topi berwarna putih.

"Pagi Yifan, siap untuk balapan sepeda?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil bersiap mengayuh sepedanya.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu menang," ucap Yifan belum berniat menaiki sepedanya.

Junmyeon menyipitkan matanya, "Kau mau meremehkanku ya? Aku jago bersepeda lho."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kemana rute kita. Mungkin yang terjadi aku malah tersesat bersepeda ke pusat kota, bukannya ke sungai Han."

"Ehehe, benar juga. _Mian_. Baiklah, ayo ikuti aku, aku akan menunjukkan beberapa tempat yang menyenangkan disini."

Merekapun kemudian mengayuh sepeda mereka beriringan dengan santai, disertai dengan obrolan ringan sepanjang jalan. Udara dinginpun mulai terasa menyegarkan.

Setelah bersepeda cukup jauh, mereka berhenti di taman, ada beberapa anak seumuran mereka sedang bemain basket di lapangan tidak jauh dari taman.

"Hangat~" Junmyeon meletakkan _delimanjoo_ (kue yang berisi krim custard) dan cup _hot chocolate_-nya di kursi taman tidak jauh dari tempat mereka memarkir sepeda, kemudian dia membuka bungkus _hotdog_ yang baru saja dibelinya. Dia mengangguk-angguk sambil menikmatinya. Matanya sesekali mengarah ke lapangan, memperhatikan permainan basket para remaja komplek perumahan sebelah. (anak BTS duet VIXX)

Tidak lama kemudian Yifan menyusul duduk di kursi taman sambil memakan _hweori gamja_ (tornado potato) yang baru saja dibelinya setelah mengantri, dia juga membeli _crepes_, donat, burger, _rice cakes_ dengan rasa _apple cinnamon_, _hotcakes_ dan tiga kaleng cola.

"Ini terlihat seperti wisata kuliner sekarang. Kau membeli banyak makanan," Komentar Junmyeon dengan mulut menganga karena terkesima. Yifan bawa banyak uang kayaknya.

"Mereka terlihat enak hingga aku tidak bisa memutuskan membeli yang mana. Tapi ternyata ini memang benar-benar enak." Sahut Yifan.

"Memangnya kau bisa menghabiskan semua?"

"Ada kamu kan." Sahut Yifan enteng. "Makan banyak bagus untuk pertumbuhan."

"Huh. Pertumbuhan apanya? Makan makanan seperti ini tidak akan membuatku tinggi, tapi akan membuatku gemuk!" sahut Junmyeon ketus. Bukannya tinggi keatas, malah jadi tinggi ke samping.

"Kalau cuma sesekali tidak akan berpengaruh banyak." Sahut Yifan. "Ayo dicoba," Yifan menyodorkan kentang tornado miliknya.

Junmyeon terlihat ragu pada awalnya, namun pada akhirnya dia mencobanya. Mencoba dan kemudian membantu menghabiskan semua makanan yang dibeli Yifan.

"Makanan yang lezat dengan pemandangan pagi yang indah." Ucap Junmyeon sambil meminum _hot chocolate_ miliknya, membiarkan angin semilir pagi berhembus mengenai rambutnya.

"Kebanyakan hal yang kau ucapkan selalu benar." Sahut Yifan.

"_Nae ga_?" Junmyeon tampak memastikan sambil bergumam, "_I'm full~_"

"Ya, ini memang sesuatu yang sangat disayangkan untuk dilewati." Ucap Yifan sambil menatap kearah Junmyeon.

"Kalau berterima kasihlah padaku," ucap Junmyeon setengah bercanda sambil meminum _hot chocolate_-nya.

"_Nde. Gomawo Myeon_." Yifan berucap dengan kalem. Membuat Junmyeon mengerutkan alisnya, mempertanyakan ucapan Yifan itu ikhlas atau tidak.

"Sama-sama. Haahh, _yeoppoda_~" Junmyeon mengarahkan kamera ponselnya kearah sungai Han, ke arah matahari yang baru terbit. Mencoba mengabadikan momen panorama itu. Yifan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Memotret pemandangan itu dan juga Junmyeon tanpa disadari _namja_ ramah itu.

Pemandangan yang indah? Tentu saja. Yifan mengakui hal itu. Setidaknya usahanya meletakkan 3 jam weker di dekat meja nakas dan alarm ponselnya yang disetting dengan nada lagu Two Moons –Exo berbunyi jam 04.45 tadi subuh tidak sia-sia. Semua terbayar dengan apa yang dia dapatkan sekarang.

Ini seperti kencan.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Chapter II**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

A/N: Ada yang pernah membaca novel terjemahan Korea berjudul Leafie? Wuahh, itu benar-benar novel yang mengharukan, aku banjir air mata… sama seperti saat aku menonton Miracle in cell 7. *malah curhat* aku menyarankan novel itu untuk dibacaa… karena aku pencinta bebek (bukan dalam kategori kuliner) tapi jangan berharap itu novel percintaan remaja yaa, haha.

Leeyeol: ini udah dilanjut lho, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah chapternya bisa nambah lagi, gak yakin bisa dapat ide dgn lancar ^^

Kimtaehyung . vsii: okee, ini dilanjutt ^^

Kin Ocean: ini kilat kan? Sama-sama~ ^^

Joonmyun57: wahh :D ayo perbanyak krisho~

Guest: lanjut karena ad aide buat chap ini, ;)

Miss leeanna: tadinya mau oneshoot sih… iyu tuhh, suho emang keliatan manis dan lembut gituu *melting* _

Honeykkamjong: kalau dipeluk pasti cute banget gitu yaa, jadi pengen karungin si suho :'D ini asap kan?

Anon: iyaa, mereka menggemaskaan~ aaaa~ *gelindingan*

DiraLeeXiah: sejujurnya aku juga paling sukaaa Krisho~ ff krisho lain? Aku lanjutin yang ini aja ya sampai chap 2.

PikaaChuu: namanya cuutee~ iyaa, ff-nya sesimpel orang yang bikin~ :')

Lee minji elf: okee, udah dilanjut nih~

Suho . kim . 5011: udah dilanjut dengan cepet nih~

Junmyunyifan: annyeong~ salam kenal jugaa. ;D Ini udah kilat lho~

Emmasuho: haii~ sip udah dilanjut nihh~

Febry100: duuhh, aku tersipu /.\ sip, dah diapdet~

Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan review. Senang ada yang mau ngomen fic abal ini. :')

Btw apa ini termasuk genre fluff sekali? Aku merasa malu sendiri saat mengetiknya. /.\

Ada yang berminat memberi kritik atau saran?

Annyeong… ^^

Kapuas Timur, 14/11/2014

**-Kiriya-**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Title****: Another Angel**

**Disclaimer****: All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast****: Member EXO and other**

**Rate****: Teen, PG-13**

**Pairing****: Krisho, Sibum, crack, official**

**Warning****: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary****: **[Krisho] Keturunan China-Kanada, kedengaran keren ya/Bule ya, memang terdengar keren. Itu bagus untuk memperbaiki keturunan/ Tao, adik dari Yifan. Masih _junior high school_ tapi sudah setinggi itu. Jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Haha. Tragis/ Aku berasa dari China, kalian bisa memanggilku Zitao atau Tao. _Bangapsumnida_./AU, BL, OOC. Mind to RnR?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**XoXo**

**Another Angel © Kiriya Diciannove**

**XoXo**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Minggu sore yang cerah dan menyegarkan, saat yang tepat untuk membersihkan mobil. Dan itulah yang sedang dilakukan Siwon sekarang. _Namja_ dengan lesung pipit itu tampak sedang membersihkan mobil silver kesayangannya sambil memutar lagu Suju dimulai dari album debut sampai yang terbaru. Sesekali dia ikut bernyanyi sambil melakukan dance asal-asalan karena begitu menghayati musik yang didengarnya. Dia juga terkadang tersenyum dan menyapa dengan ramah begitu melihat ada beberapa _yeoja_ yang lewat sambil jogging di sore hari itu.

Yifan yang tampak keluar dari pintu depan melirik kearah Siwon yang sibuk membersihkan jendela mobil. Siwon yang mendapati _namja_ muda yang merupakan tetangga baru itu menyapa Yifan dengan ramah, "Tetangga baru itu ya? Salam kenal ya. Namaku Siwon."

Yifan tampak diam sejenak sambil memperhatikan Siwon, kemudian dia baru tersadar, "Oh! Kakaknya Junmyeon! Aku Wu Yi Fan, teman sekelasnya. Aku penghuni baru di rumah ini. Mohon bantuannya, _hyung_," ujar Yifan sambil menunduk sekilas.

Siwon tersenyum, "Jangan sungkan. Kalau perlu bantuan, datanglah kemari."

"Ah, _nde_." Ucap Yifan sambil mengambil selang air untuk menyiram tanaman milik pamannya, Han-ahjusshi. Han-ahjusshi berpesan untuk merawat kebunnya dengan baik.

Lagu Marry you by Super Junior mengalun di halaman depan rumah Siwon, diantara dua orang yang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing itu. Siwon yang sedang membersihkan mobil dan Yifan yang sedang menyiram tanaman. Sungguh lagu yang kurang pas untuk suasana seperti ini sebenarnya.

"Oh ya, apa benar kau pindah dari China tanpa orang tuamu?" Siwon kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Nde," sahut Yifan singkat.

"Padahal kau masih kelas 1 SMA ya, apa tidak sulit?" Siwon menuang cairan pembersih ke spoon yang dipegangnya.

Yifan tidak langsung menjawab, dia tampak berpikir beberapa saat, "Ya begitulah _hyung_. Kau sendiri juga hanya tinggal berdua dengan Junmyeon, apa tidak merasa sulit?"

"Ahh, tidak seberat kedengarannya, aku sudah terbiasa sih, lagipula lebih sering Junmyeon yang melakukan banyak hal dan mengingatkanku, haha…" Siwon berkata dengan nada santai.

"Aku juga akan mencoba agar terbiasa," ucap Yifan kemudian.

"Sudah akrab dengan Junmyeon?"

"Lumayan hyung. Dia orangnya ramah dan ceria," ujar Yifan. '_Pendek, imut lucu gitu,'_ lanjut Yifan dalam hati.

"Iya, begitulah Junmyeon-ku, tolong dijaga ya. Dia masih polos begitu pikirannya."

"Kelihatan aja sih kalau dia masih polos, sepertinya kau menjaganya dengan baik, _hyung_," gumam Yifan sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Siwon-_hyung_, aku membuatkanmu teh," ucap Junmyeon tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu dengan nampan berisi gelas dan teko. Matanya mendapati Siwon dan Yifan sedang mengobrol.

"He~ Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Junmyeon kemudian.

"Yaa, baru saja," sahut Siwon sambil membersihkan tangannya. _Namja_ yang hanya memakai singlet dan celana training itu kemudian berjalan menuju teras dan duduk di kursi yang memang tersedia disana.

"Kalian kakak-beradik yang sama-sama ramah," ujar Yifan.

"Benarkah begitu?" Tanya Junmyeon memastikan.

Yifan mengangguk.

"Ramah itu sikap yang baik, oh ya Yifan. Ayo kita minum bersama, jangan malu-malu." ucap Siwon.

"_Nde_," _namja_ yang memakai baju kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek itu berjalan ke halaman tempat Siwon dan Junmyeon berada setelah mencuci tangan dan mematikan selang air.

Siwon berdecak kagum, "Wah, Yifan, dilihat dari dekat kau ternyata sangat tinggi dan _handsome_ ya. Sepertinya Junmyeon perlu tips darimu agar tingginya bisa bertambah, bukannya mandek seperti itu."

"_Hyung_ juga, tampan dan memiliki otot yang bagus. Soal tinggi badan ini, sepertinya karena memang keturunan dari keluargaku. Tapi aku tertarik untuk memiliki lengan sepertimu, _hyung_."

"Huahaha, tentu saja ini karena aku rajin ke gym," ujar Siwon dengan nada bangga sambil menggerakkan otot lengannya. "Kalau kau ingin memiliki otot seperti ini—"

Junmyeon menghela napas, pembicaraan mengenai fisik yang melibatkan dirinya ini sedikit menusuk hatinya, "Aku akan mengambilkan cemilan." Ujar Junmyeon kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Malam senin yang cerah.

Cerah?

Karena banyak bintang di langit tanpa satu pun awan yang menghalanginya. Kau bahkan dapat menemukan beberapa rasi bintang yang terlihat begitu terang. Menatapnya dari lantai dua balkon seperti ini membuat terlihat lebih jelas. Menghabiskan waktu senggang sambil menikmati malam yang tenang.

Yifan baru saja selesai mandi dan memakai baju kaos berwarna hitam dengan celana training. Dia mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk sambil menatap keluar jendela. Dimana jendela kamarnya tepat mengarah ke balkon kamar Junmyeon. _Namja angelic_ itu tampak sedang melamun, pandangannya lurus ke atas langit. Atau mungkin sedang mencari bintang jatuh? Entahlah.

"Psssttt!"

Junmyeon tersentak dan menoleh kearah jendela kamar Yifan secara refleks. Dia mendapati Yifan sedang memegang senter, dan hal itu membuat Junmyeon mengernyit heran.

"Tangkap!" seru Yifan sambil melempar senter yang dipegangnya.

"Waa~ waah!" Junmyeon refleks mundur dan berusaha menangkapnya. Dan berhasil.

"Kenapa kau melemparnya? Bagaimana kalau kena kepalaku?!" seru Junmyeon sambil menyalakan senter itu kearah Yifan. Yifan refleks melindungi wajahnya dengan tangan karena merasa silau.

"Coba senter ke bawah sini, "Yifan mengarahkan tangannya ke bawah jendela. Junmyeon mengikuti intruksinya dan mengarahkan senter ke atap. Matanya membulat ketika Yifan menginjakkan kakinya ke atap. Dia keluar dari jendela seperti seorang pencuri.

"_Ya! Ya!_ Yifan! _Chakkaman_! Kau mau apaa?" panik Junmyeon.

"Tetap arahkan senternya dengan benar, kalau tidak nanti aku jatuh nih!" Seru Yifan. Yifan berjalan dengan pelan di atap rumahnya dengan kaki telanjang. Dia kemudian berpegang di railing balkon Junmyeon. Matanya menatap kebawah, menatap ruang kosong antara atap dan balkon, dia menelan ludah karena mendapati bahwa jaraknya sekarang dengan tanah cukup jauh. Tentu saja, karena sekarang dia berada di lantai dua. Kalau dia terjatuh mungkin tulangnya akan keseleo, tidak akan sampai mati sih, tapi yang paling parah tulangnya bisa saja patah.

_Hup!_

Dia memanjat railing balkon Junmyeon dengan hati-hati layaknya _splinter cell_—penyelinap yang pro, dengan _namja angelic_ yang masih mengarahkan senter pada langkahnya. Junmyeon benar-benar terlihat takut Yifan akan jatuh.

Dan akhirnya Yifan mendarat dengan selamat di balkon kamar Junmyeon!

"Aku selamat." Ucapnya sambil menyapu anak rambut yang ada di dahinya dengan nada lega.

"Itu tadi bahaya sekali tahu tidak!" seru Junmyeon sambil mematikan senternya.

"Oh! Aku baru tahu kalau melihat bintang dari sini terlihat begitu bagus."

"Eh? Iya sih, dari sini memang terlihat sangat bagus, makanya aku suda berada disini…" Junmyeon tersadar, "_Yah_! Kau mau mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Yang penting aku sekarang tidak apa-apa." Yifan menepuk-nepuk kepala Junmyeon. "Kau segitu khawatirnya padaku ya?" goda Yifan.

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya sambil bergumam pelan, "Apaan sih..."

Yifan tertawa pelan.

"Nih senter kamu!" ucap Junmyeon menyerahkan senter pada Yifan dengan nada ngambek. Dia melipat tangannya. Tapi Yifan sepertinya tidak begitu peduli dan malah masuk ke kamar Junmyeon karena pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Rapi sekali." Yifan berdecak kagum.

Junmyeon tersentak kaget begitu melihat Yifan berada di dalam kamarnya. Dia segera menyusulnya dan berdiri di belakang Yifan.

Yifan tampak melihat-lihat isi kamar Junmyeon. Mengambil buku yang ada di rak kemudian meletakkannya kembali. Kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya di kasur empuk milik Junmyeon. Ini tipe kamar anak yang rajin belajar. Rapi dan penuh dengan buku. Di meja belajar ada sebuah personal komputer. Kemudian tidak jauh dari meja belajar, di atasnya ada _blackboard_ yang penuh dengan tempelan kertas note kecil tentang berbagai hal, seperti: '_Tugas matematika dikumpulkan hari senin,' 'Semangat Junmyeon~ah!_', '_DBSK-hyung~ saranghae~_', _'Know Yourself~_'

Terlalu banyak note.

Ada beberapa foto tertempel dibagian lain papan, foto Junmyeon dengan dua orang dewasa, ada tulisan di bawah foto itu, Siwon, Junmyeon dan Kibum. Yifan memang sudah mengenali Siwon, tapi dia tidak tahu siapa Kibum. Mungkin teman kakaknya. Foto Junmyeon dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, juga beberapa orang lainnya. Foto Junmyeon sendirian memakai topi, tersenyum, selca juga ada. Sayang sekali tidak ada fotonya dengan Junmyeon. Yaah, tentu saja. Mereka kan baru berteman.

Di sudut ruangan ada pintu bertuliskan kamar mandi, lebih ke kiri ada rak dengan televisi di atasnya, di bawah rak ada tumpukan kaset film dan lagu, kemudian ada sebuah lemari dengan ukuran cukup besar.

"Huh, kau tidak mengizinkanku ke kamarmu beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi kamu sekarang malah masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin," ucap Junmyeon membuat kegiatan menjelajah dengan tatapan Yifan berhenti.

"Kau boleh berkunjung ke kamarku suatu saat nanti," sahut Yifan.

Junmyeon hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ah, film favoritku akan mulai!" seru Junmyeon ketika dia tidak sengaja mengarahkan pandangannya kepada jam weker di meja nakasnya. Dia segera berlari menuju tivi di rak dan menghidupkannya.

Televisi menyala dan tampak sedang menayangkan iklan, membuat Junmyeon menghela napas lega, dia kemudian berdiri. "Silakan duduk, aku akan segera kembali!" seru Junmyeon membuka pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Yifan yang hanya bisa terdiam di kamarnya karena bingung.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang berlari dan menuruni tangga, membuat Siwon yang sedang menonton acara berita menoleh, "Jangan berlari di tangga, Jun!"

"_Miaaan_~" seru _namja angelic_ itu dari dapur, dia membuka kulkas dan mengambil cemilan, juga sebotol cola. Film drama yang kutunggu sudah mulai _hyung_, aku harus cepat!" seru Junmyeon kembali dengan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Junmyeon kembali masuk ke kamarnya, meletakkan cemilan dan botol di lantai. Dia duduk di lantai bersandar diujung kasurnya. Dia menepuk lantai disampingnya, mengajak Yifan duduk disana, dengan tatapan polos Yifan ikut duduk dan mengarahkan pandangan ke benda elektronik itu. Junmyeon tampak menaikkan volume televisi dan menonton dengan _excited_. Dia mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi sepanjang menonton, dan Yifan sadar, sepanjang acara dia malah memperhatikan Junmyeon, bukannya memperhatikan acara televisi.

"Acaranya benar-benar menarik bukan?" Tanya _namja_ berambut _brunnete_ itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Jadi ceritanya malamini dia hanya menumpang nonton televisi di kamar Junmyeon, begitu?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau pulang…" ucap Yifan sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan lewat jendela lagi!" cegah Junmyeon.

"Lalu?"

"Lewat pintu!" ucap Junmyeon sambil menunjuk pintu kamarnya.

"Tapi pintu depan rumahku terkunci…"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak membawa kuncinya…" mata Junmyeon melebar. Membiarkan Yifan melewati atap dan balkon lagi? Dia tidak mau, itu berbahaya!

"Kunci cadangannya ada di bawah pot kaktus nomor dua," sahut Yifan.

"Yaah, kau mempermainkanku ya!" ucap Junmyeon dengan nada kesal.

"Upss, _mian_," sahut Yifan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas.

Junmyeon menghela napas, "Maaf diterima. Sekarang ikuti aku," ujarnya.

Dengan segera Yifan mengikuti langkah Junmyeon keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga sembari kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Di ruang tamu, tampak Siwon masih menonton televisi.

"_Hyung_, Yifan mau pulang. Aku akan mengantarnya ke depan, " Ucap Junmyeon.

"Hm…"_Namja_ tampan yang popular di kampus dengan senyumannya yang memikat itu hanya mengiyakan sambil tetap fokus dengan tayangan ditelevisi. Tentang debat yang tampaknya sangat seru dan serius.

Yifan menunduk sekilas pada Siwon, kemudian kembali mengikuti langkah Junmyeon yang mengantarkannya sampai ke depan jalan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon tersadar, dia sudah berada di depan televisi sejak tadi sore setelah selesai acara nge-teh. Jadi… "Kapan Junmyeon mengajaknya masuk ke rumah?"

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Junmyeon bergolek tidak karuan di kasurnya sambil mengeluh dan berucap, "Ini membosankaannn…" Dia tidak memiliki hal yang bisa dikerjakan. Dia sudah selesai membaca novel yang dibelinya beberapa waktu lalu, pekerjaan rumah dari _ssaem_ juga sudah dia kerjakan, kamarnya terlalu rapi untuk dirapikan, dia menarik napas dan menghembuskan napasnya berulang-ulang, kemudian dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati Kibum sedang memotong wortel di dapur. Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya tertarik. Jarang-jarang _namja_ dengan _killer smile_ itu berkunjung dalam waktu yang lama.

"Membuat apa _Hyung_?" dia sedikit berjingkit dari belakang Kibum.

"_Gochu Jang Chigae _(Sup pasta kacang merah). Mau membantu?"

"Hm," Junmyeon mengangguk, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau bisa membantuku memotong jamur itu," tunjuk Kibum dengan pisau.

"Oh, _nde_!" sahut Junmyeon. _'Ini terlihat lebih menyenangkan dibanding tidak ada kerjaan,'_ pikirnya.

"Siwon-_hyung eoddie_?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil meraih plastik bungkusan berisi jamur.

"Ke minimarket untuk membeli cemilan. Kau tahu Jun, paling tidak kalian harus mengisi kulkas dengan banyak sayuran."

"Kami mengisinya dengan banyak sayuran kok!" sahut Junmyeon sambil mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali dia mengisi kulkas dengan sayuran. Sepertinya dua minggu yang lalu…

"Banyak?" Kibum berucap dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Yaah… lebih banyak yang instan sih… kami lebih suka _fast food_ atau memesan diluar, Kibum-_hyung_. Memasak sup perlu banyak waktu. Sepertinya Siwon hyung perlu secepatnya untuk…" Junmyeon melirikkan matanya pada Kibum yang sedang memotong daging.

"Untuk?" Kibum berhenti sesaat memotong dan menoleh pada Junmyeon.

'_Menjadikanmu pacar dan kemudian melamarmu…_' Junmyeon hanya bisa mengucapkannya dalam hati tentang hal itu.

"…datang, karena aku mulai lapar. Rasanya aku bisa menghabiskan semua sup ini, haha…" Junmyeon tertawa canggung.

"Kau memang perlu banyak makan Jun," _namja_ pemilik _killer smile_ itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Junmyeon.

"_Hyung-ah_~" rengek Junmyeon tidak terima.

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil. "_Jja_, laksanakan tugasmu."

"_Arraseo. Ay ay, captain_!" Dengan segera _namja_ pemilik _angelic smile_ itu membantu memotong jamur Shitake, beberapa saat kemudian dia teringat sesuatu, "Ah! Bisakah kita membuat porsinya lebih banyak? Aku ingin memberikannya pada tetangga baru di sebelah."

"Tetangga baru?" Tanya Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Hm," Junmyeon mengiyakan, "Dia menempati rumah Han-_ahjusshi_, namanya Wu Yifan, sekelas denganku. Tapi dia tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya. Aku yakin sekarang dia akan makan makanan instan lagi."

Kibum mengangguk, "Yifan? Waah~ Namanya mirip dengan nama mandarinku, Jifan. Apa dia orang China?"

"_Nde_…" Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya, "Keturunan China-Kanada, kedengaran keren ya. Orangnya memang keren juga sih, _cool_, tinggi dan _handsome_."

"Bule ya, memang terdengar keren. Itu bagus untuk memperbaiki keturunan," ujar Kibum sambil melirik Junmyeon dengan sebuah _smirk_ dibibirnya.

"Hyung~ apa maksudmu?" Junmyeon kembali cemberut.

Kibum terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, tentu kita akan membuat porsi lebih. Berbagi adalah hal yang baik bukan?"

"Kibum _hyung_, _Jjang_!" Junmyeon mengacungkan jempolnya.

'_Sangat baik seperti seorang malaikat!'_

"Aku datang dengan cemilan~ apa kalian merindukanku?" Siwon tiba-tiba muncul dengan kedua tangan yang membawa kantung berisi tampak berisi penuh, membuat Kibum ternganga. Itu siwon ngeborong isi minimarket apa?

"_Yah_! Kau beli apa saja sih? Jangan boros seperti itu!" seru Kibum sambil mengacungkan pisau di tangannya.

'_Sekarang dia terlihat seperti psikopat,'_ pikir Junmyeon.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Panas… panas…" Junmyeon segera meletakkan mangkuk sup kacang merah itu di meja yang terdapat di teras rumah tetangga barunya itu. Dia meniup tangannya sebentar kemudian menekan bel pintu rumah itu.

**Ting! Tong!**

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa saat, dia mendengar derap langkah kaki dan sahutan dari balik pintu.

**Cklek!**

Pintu dibuka dan Junmyeon otomatis mendongak ketika mendapati seseorang yang tidak dia kenali membuka pintu. Kata pertama yang terpikir oleh Junmyeon adalah, _**'Tinggi…'**_

_Another_ tiang listrik…

_Namja_ itu benar-benar tinggi dan memiliki kantung mata yang membuatnya terlihat seperti panda!

Dengan cepat Junmyeon meraih mangkuk yang ada di meja dengan kedua tangannya, "Untuk tetangga…"

_Namja_ bermata panda itu menoleh ke belakang, "Kris-_ge_! Kemari!"

Tidak lama kemudian kembali terdengar langkah kaki dan suara pintu yang terbuka lebih lebar, "Ah, Junmyeon. Untuk kami?" tunjuknya pada mangkuk yang dibawa Junmyeon. _Namja_ _angelic_ itu mengangguk dengan pelan dan kaku.

"Ayo masuk!" ujar Yifan kemudian.

"Waahh, ini terlihat enak!" _namja_ bermata panda itu mencium aroma sup setelah membuka penutup mangkuk. "Suho-_ge_ yang membuatnya?"

"_Aniya_, bukan aku kok, aku hanya membantu Kibum-_hyung_ membuatnya. Semoga kalian menyukainya." Junmyeon melipat tangannya di meja makan sambil melihat tingkah lucu orang yang baru ditemuinya itu. Tao, adik dari Yifan. Masih _junior high school_ tapi sudah setinggi itu…

Jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Haha…

Tragis.

Haah…

"Karena kami lapar, sepertinya kami akan menyukainya," komentar Yifan.

"Tapi kita belum memasak nasi, Kris-_ge_. Makan sup aja mana puas."

"Kau benar, Tao. Ayo memasaknya sekarang." Ucap Yifan sambil mencari beras di lemari atas.

"Memangnya kita punya beras?" Tanya Tao sambil membantu Yifan mencarinya di laci lemari sebelah.

"Ada dong," sahut Yifan lugas. "Tapi aku lupa menaruhnya dimana."

"Ah, aku akan membantu," ujar Junmyeon mencari di lemari bagian bawah.

"Aku menemukannya, ayo memasak~" nada ceria keluar dari mulut Tao, dia mengeluarkannya dari lemari. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalian akan bertahan hidup…" gumam Junmyeon pelan.

"Masukan beras sesuai takaran, masukan air, kemudian mencucinya, benar bukan?" ucap Yifan sambil membuka keran air.

"Ya, benar seperti itu," sahut Junmyeon.

Setelah selesai melakukan sesuai prosedur, mereka menunggu _rice cooker_ memberikan tanda kalau nasi akan matang.

Suasana hening menyapa ruang makan sembari menunggu, mereka bertiga sedang duduk dikursi ruang makan saat ini. Mata panda Tao tampak menatap Junmyeon dengan intens. Tangannya terlipat di meja, dia meletakkan dagunya di atas tangannya.

"Err… Tao-_yah_?" ucap Junmyeon. "Kau membuatku takut…"

"Suho-_ge_, kau benar-benar seperti yang diceritakan Kris-_ge_." Ucap Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Memang dia cerita bagaimana tentang diriku?" Junmyeon tampak tertarik.

"Kalau kau baik hati, ramah, pend-aduuhh, _appo_!" pekik Tao tiba-tiba.

Yifan menginjak kaki Tao di bawah meja.

"Tao-_yah_, kau kenapa?" Tanya Junmyeon terkaget-kaget mendengar pekikan Tao yang melengking.

Tao menoleh pada Yifan dengan tatapan kesal. Yifan balas menggerakkan dagunya, membuat Tao sadar dia hampir saja mengatakan hal yang tidak disukai Junmyeon. **Pendek.**

"A—Aku tidak sengaja menendang kaki meja…" ringis Tao. "Kris-_ge_ bilang senyumanmu menenangkan, jadi, coba tersenyum padaku, Suho-_ge_."

Junmyeon melongo, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya pelan, "Kalau diminta tiba-tiba seperti itu, aku jadi tidak tahu bagaimana harus tersenyum dengan baik…"

"Tersenyum itu mudah, seperti ini…" Tao membenarkan posisi duduknya, dia meletakkan kedua telunjuknya disamping pipinya sambil melengkungkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat _cute_ karena mata pandanya yang terlihat menyipit.

"Ah…_kyeopta_…" sahut Junmyeon balas tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao. Rasanya dia ingin mencubit pipi Tao karena sangat gemas.

Dia tidak menyangka kalau Tao yang jago wushu itu adalah anak yang manja, kekanakan dan lucu seperti ini. Punya banyak _aegyo_. Benar-benar anak yang polos. Padahal jago dalam _martial arts_ tapi takut pada hantu dan kecoa. Junmyeon jadi mempertanyakan bagaimana cara Tao melawan musuh yang membawa kecoa. Apa dia akan tetap melawan dengan _martial arts_ atau berteriak ketakutan!

"Oh! Senyumanmu benar-benar indah Suho-_ge_!" ucap Tao dengan wajah terkesima.

"Eh? Begitukah?" Junmyeon merasa salah tingkah begitu mendengar pujian dari Tao.

"Kau harus banyak tersenyum, Suho-_ge_."

"Aku merasa sudah cukup banyak tersenyum, Tao-_yah_."

"Tetaplah seperti ini, _ge_." Tao menepuk bahu Junmyeon. Membuat Junmyeon menatap Tao dan Yifan bergantian dengan heran.

"Hah? _Wae_?"

"_You looks good the way you are, anyway_." Ucap Yifan.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian _rice cooker_ berbunyi menandakan nasi sudah matang. Makan malam dua kakak beradik itu dihabiskan dengan mengobrol bersama Junmyeon.

Junmyeon jadi semakin banyak tahu tentang Yifan dan Tao, begitu pula sebaliknya.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Selamat pagi Kris-_ge_." Tao menghampiri Yifan yang tampak sedang membuat nasi goreng.

"Pagi Tao," Sahut Yifan masih fokus dengan nasi goreng buatannya. "Hari ini akan jadi hari pertamamu sekolah, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Yifan.

"Ah… aku grogi." Ucap Tao sambil melonggarkan dasi sekolahnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan di-_bully _seperti di sekolahmu yang dulu," ucap Yifan.

"Aku juga berharap demikian, Kris-_ge_." Tao memasang wajah suram. "Ngomong-ngomong, nasi goreng buatanmu ini bisa dimakan, bukan?"

Tao menatap kearah Yifan yang menyendokkan nasi goreng itu ke piring dihadapan Tao.

"Kau coba saja sendiri," ucap Yifan sambil menggoreng telur setelah menyendokkan nasi goreng ke piring miliknya.

Tao mengambil sendok dan mencobanya satu suapan, dia diam beberapa saat. Yifan melirik Tao sekilas, cukup penasaran dengan pendapat Tao. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak begitu yakin dengan rasanya, tapi sepertinya tadi rasanya lumayan.

Tao mengangguk, "Wah, kau sekarang bisa menjadi seorang chef, Kris-_ge_! Ini enak!" Tao mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

'_Itu berlebihan,'_ pikir Yifan. Tapi mungkin Yifan bisa menjadi chef spesialis nasi goreng?

"Padahal kau bahkan belum tinggal sebulan disini, tapi sudah bisa memasak sesuatu. Ini sebuah perubahan yang bagus."

"Kau juga harus mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini. Cepatlah beradaptasi dan punya banyak teman nantinya."

"Seakan _gege_ sudah punya banyak teman saja," ucap Tao sambil menyuap nasi gorengnya.

"Punya banyak kok." Sahut Yifan singkat.

"Eh? _Jinjja_? Meskipun dengan sikap dan wajah _gege_ yang seperti itu?" Tanya Tao tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan seperti itu?" Tanya Yifan dengan mata tajamnya yang melirik Tao.

"…ya, seperti itu," ucap Tao dengan nada pelan. Dia kemudian mempercepat menyelesaikan makanannya, dan mencuci piringnya setelah selesai, "Aku pergi duluan Kris-_ge_."

"Hati-hati. Ingat untuk memperkenalkan dirimu dengan benar."

"_Nde_!" seru Tao.

Hari inipun bunga sakura yang berjatuhan masih menghiasi sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah. Yifan memasang headsetnya di telinga kiri dan berjalan dengan santai. Hari ini dia bangun cukup pagi karena hari ini adalah hari pertama Tao sekolah, dia tentu tidak ingin adiknya itu terlambat di hari pertama sekolah. Namun ternyata berefek dengan dia yang ikut berangkat lebih pagi daripada biasanya ke sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan berangkat sekolah lebih pagi. Kau bisa saja menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dipagi hari. Misalnya…pemandangan yang indah.

"_Jja_, ayo melompat padaku!" seru Junmyeon kepada seekor kucing berwarna hitam bercampur putih yang berada di atas dahan pohon. Tangannya berusaha menggapai kucing yang tampak tidak berani melompat turun itu. Yifan menutup separuh wajahnya dengan tangan kanan, berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya.

'_Lucu_,' pikir Yifan.

"Ayo~" seru Junmyeon sambil melompat kecil untuk meraih tubuh mungil kucing hitam putih itu.

**Hup!**

Yifan muncul dari belakang Junmyeon dan menangkap kucing yang ada di dahan itu dengan sedikit melompat. Junmyeon tampak kaget, namun langsung menyadari kalau _namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu adalah Yifan. Dia mengenalinya dari aroma cologne yang dipakai Yifan. Aroma parfum dengan botol berwarna hitam yang dia pilihkan di minimarket beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kucing yang lucu." Yifan menyerahkan kucing itu pada Junmyeon.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Junmyeon, "Iya, aku sering melihatnya disekitar sini, sepertinya dia kucing liar." Junmyeon menggeondong kucing itu lalu menurunkannya ke tanah. Tangannya mengelus kepala kucing itu, membuat kucing itu mengeong dan menggosokkan kepalanya di kaki Junmyeon.

"Sepertinya aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ucap Junmyeon sambil membuka tasnya, tampak dia mengeluarkan biskuit dan memberikannya kepada kucing itu. Membiarkan kucing itu mengendusnya kemudian memakannya.

"_Jja_, ayo kembali melanjutkan perjalanan." Ucap Junmyeon pada Yifan sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan. Sementara itu Yifan mengikuti langkah Junmyeon sambil memasukkan tangannya di saku celana.

'_Sok keren_,' batin Junmyeon sambil terkekeh pelan begitu melihat sikap Yifan itu.

Jam pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran olahraga, tapi Yunho-_ssaem_ tampak sibuk untuk mengikuti rapat di kantor hingga jam kedua sehingga mereka dibebaskan untuk melakukan olahraga apa saja (yang pada akhirnya banyak murid yang lebih memilih untuk kabur ke kantin). Beberapa dari mereka yang memiliki semangat olahraga memutuskan untuk bertanding basket dengan kelas sebelah. Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chen tampak memberi semangat kepada teman-teman mereka yang sedang bermain setelah melakukan lari mengelilingi lapangan. Ada Xiumin dan Luhan di tim B, Chanyeol dan Kris yang berada pada tim yang berbeda—Tim A. Mereka jadi musuh dalam pertandingan antar kelas ini karena mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda.

"Maaf sekali Suho-_hyung_. Walaupun kita berteman, tapi kami harus mendukung teman sekelas kami," ucap Chen.

"Semangat Chanyeolie!" seru Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menampilkan giginya yang putih. Dia balas melambai pada Baekhyun dengan penuh keceriaan. Benar-benar _happy virus_.

"Baekkie, kita harus mendukung tim kita, bukannya tim musuh," ucap Chen _sweatdrop _sambil menyikut bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku lupa." Baekhyun hanya nyengir tanpa dosa pada Chen. "Xiumin _hyung_, Luhan _hyung_, semangaaattt!" teriak Baekhyun kemudian.

Sementara itu Junmyeon hanya terkekeh pelan, beberapa saat kemudian dia ikut berteriak, "Semangat Yifan, Chanyeol!"

"Eh, Kris-_hyung_ memang benar-benar keren ya~" ucap Baekhyun kemudian, "Kris-_hyuung_~ aku fans-mu mulai sekarang! Semangat ya~"

"Menurutku, sampai sekarang, yang paling keren main basket itu adalah Luhan~" komentar Junmyeon.

"Xiumin-_hyung_ juga keren kok!" timpal Chen.

"Ayo semangat Tim A! Suho _hyung_ akan mentraktir kalian jika kalian menang!" Kyungsoo ikut berseru dengan meletakkan kedua tangan didepan mulutnya, agar teriakannya terdengar lebih keras.

"Eh? Kapan aku bilang begitu?" Junmyeon menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

Para _namja_ dengan seragam olahraga putih hitam khas sekolah mereka itu tampak bersemangat.

Ahh~ masa muda memang indah…

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Sepertinya aku mendapat kabar kalau akan ada murid baru di kelas kita!" Seru Jungkook begitu memasuki kelas, membuat penghuni kelas menatap kearahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku berharap dia adalah yeoja manis," ucap Gongchan menanggapi Jungkook, "Kau setuju kan, Kai?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kai.

Plak!

Sehun menghantamkan majalah yang dibacanya ke kepala Kai.

"Hah? Apanya?" Kai yang sedari tadi tampak sibuk mendengarkan lagu dengan headset langsung menutup melepas sebelah headsetnya.

"Menurutku _namja_ atau _yeoja_ tidak masalah," Komentar Sehun.

"Murid baru? Hm… kita lihat saja nanti," ucap Kai. "Siapa tahu dia adalah anak berandalan dengan tampang sangar yang ternyata adalah anak mafia."

"Atau anak berkacamata yang tampak culun tapi ternyata aslinya adalah anak orang kaya yang menyamar," sambung Jungkook.

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton drama," ucap Gongchan dan Sehun.

"Itu menarik, siapa tahu kita bisa membully-nya." Ucap Sungjae yang duduk di kursi depan Gongchan, membuat tatapan mereka semua mengarah kepadanya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Haha, aku bercanda, apa kalian pikir aku akan melakukan hal seperti itu?" lirik Sungjae.

"Mem-_bully_ itu mainstream, tapi itu hal yang selalu terjadi di sekolah," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku berasa dari China, kalian bisa memanggilku Zitao atau Tao. _Bangapsumnida_." Tao menunduk setelah mengakhiri perkenalan dirinya. Sedikit grogi dengan tatapan asing teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru. Dia tidak akan di_bully_ kan? Iya kan?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Chapter III**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

A/N: Chapter yang sedikit random ya .-. Intinya member lain, Kibum dan maknae line muncul… '-')b

Aku paling suka Krisho, namun kemarin aku menemukan fanfic dengan couple Suyeol (Chanyeol-Suho) dengan judul Raise your expectation. FFnya Daebakk! Membuat menangis karena terharu. Suho disana benar-benar sosok yang angelic sekali~ karakter Abang Suho yang selalu kubayangkan…

Kin Ocean: pair lain… mungkin Chanbaek? Aku tidak memikirkan couple yang lain ._. aku tidak begitu tahu couple lainnya ._. kembali kasih ;)

Honeykkamjong: konflik… iya ya… mungkin nanti harus dibikin… yang suka Junmyeon selain Kris? Ada dong, aku :D /salah/ sepertinya ada nanti, karena aku juga suka yang seperti itu ;D

Sayakanoicinoe: okeehh ;)

Leeyeol: diterusin saat bersemangat seperti ini! nah iya tuhh, bener :')

jongCay: kamu tahu siapa aku? Aku ketahuan disini? OAO siapa kamu?! OAO sepertinya aku tahu siapa kamu… OAO katakan siapa kamuuu…

ffnya natural banget emang, ngetiknya aja gak mikir banyak tau-tau sudah belasan halaman, makanya agak random gitu ._. dilanjut kok '-')b

Emmasuho: fluffy sekali yaa, jadi kerasa cheesy, haha, sip, dilanjut ;)

Assyifa: padahal belum pacaran tapi udah romantisan aja yahh, duh :')

Sehuno55: aku pikir juga begitu :'D sip, ini dilanjut

Yoora Park: salam kenal juga :) sip, dilanjut kok

Wu hana: aku belum memikirkan endingnya :O

Vioolyt: soalnya senyum abang Suho itu… benar-benar mempesona /.\

Okeehh, dilanjut ;)

Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan review. Senang ada yang mau ngomen fic abal ini. :')

Ada yang berminat memberi kritik atau saran?

Annyeong… ^^

Kapuas Timur, 23/11/2014

**-Kiriya-**

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Title****: Another Angel**

**Disclaimer****: All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast****: Member EXO and other**

**Rate****: Teen, PG-13**

**Pairing****: Krisho, Sibum, crack, official**

**Warning****: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary****: **[Krisho] Sedikit aneh, Chanyeol adalah fanboy 2ne1, sedangkan Baekhyun adalah fanboy Girl's Generation, kenapa bisa nyambung begitu?/Aku diajak teman sekelasku, Sehun dan Kai kesini. Lalu Kai mengajak kakak sepupunya, yang mengejutkan, ternyata kakak sepupu Kai adalah Suho-ge. Lalu ternyata teman yang diajak Sehun adalah teman satu sekolahnya Suho-ge yang berarti juga adalah teman-teman Kris-ge!/AU, BL, OOC. Mind to RnR?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**XoXo**

**Another Angel © Kiriya Diciannove**

**XoXo**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ada beberapa murid yang mengacungkan tangan untuk bertanya pada Tao begitu dia selesai memperkenalkan dirinya, Shin-_ssaem_ menghela napas dan hanya memperbolehkan beberapa dari mereka untuk bertanya karena sekarang sudah waktunya belajar.

"Aku, aku, aku!" seru Kai sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan tinggi. "Aku ingin bertanyaa~"

Shin-ssaem lagi-lagi menghela napas, "Jongin-_ssi_, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada Zitao-_ssi_?"

"Tao~ Apa lingkaran hitam di matamu itu karena kau kurang tidur?" Tanya Kai.

"_Aniyo_, mataku sudah begini semenjak kecil," sahut Tao.

"Apa makanan favoritmu?"

"Kau ingin masuk klub apa?"

"Karena kau tinggi, ayo ikut klub basket!"

"Sudah, sudah, pertanyaannya cukup sampai disini, kalau kalian berniat mengulur waktu, _ssaem_ akan memberikan banyak pekerjaan rumah pada kalian."

"Huuu!" terdengar nada protes hampir dari seluruh kelas, tapi diabaikan oleh Shin-_ssaem_.

"Tao-_ssi_, kau bisa duduk di samping Oh Sehun-_ssi_."

_Namja_ berambut pirang yang disebut namanya itu mengangkat tangan, dengan segera Tao berjalan menuju kursi kosong itu. Dia menghela napas lega. Setidaknya dia sudah memperkenalkan dirinya dengan benar. Semoga dia tidak di-_bully_ dan bisa memiliki banyak teman.

"Oh Sehun _imnida_. Kau belum punya buku paket bukan? Ayo berbagi denganku." Sehun mengenalkan dirinya pada Tao, mereka saling bersalaman dengan Tao yang mengiyakan tawaran _namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Hei, aku Kim Jongin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Mari berteman! Kalau tertarik, ayo masuk klub dance." ucap Kai.

"_Nde_, panggil saja aku Tao." _Namja_ bermata panda itu tersenyum, sepertinya dia sudah dapat dua orang teman.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Jongin dan Sehun adalah teman yang seru menurut Tao, walaupun dia masih sedikit kesusahan dengan bahasa Korea, tapi teman-teman di kelasnya cukup baik padanya. Seandainya saja semua orang bisa sebaik ini, yang namanya korban pembully-an pasti tidak ada.

"Hei, mau ikut mampir ke café Moonlight tidak? Bubble tea disana sangat enak lho~" Sehun berucap dengan nada penuh semangat. Tao baru tahu kalau Sehun lebih muda darinya dan juga memiliki banyak _aegyo_ seperti dirinya padahal kalau dilihat dari luar, wajah Sehun itu tampak datar, pendiam dan serius. Salah satu perbedaan mereka adalah Tao menyukai kopi Starbuck, dan itu membuat Kai bertanya, _'Apa kau yakin mata pandamu itu tidak tercipta karena kau terlalu sering minum kopi Starbuck?' _sedangkan Sehun sangat suka Bubble tea. Seperti dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa bubble tea satu hari pun.

"Ide bagus, akan lebih bagus kalau kau traktir," komentar Kai.

Sehun mencibir kepada Kai, "Kau kan punya uang saku sendiri. Beli sendiri. Siapa kamu siapa aku. Pacar juga bukan."

"Jangan begitu tuan muda Oh~ Kita kan teman bro temaan~" sahut Kai.

Tao menoleh pada Jongin—atau biasa juga dipanggil Kai—atau Kkamjong, dia juga lebih muda darinya tapi tidak pandai ber-_aegyo_, dan dia adalah salah satu anggota klub dance di sekolah, dia memiliki kulit yang lebih gelap dibandingkan yang lain. Sedari tadi dia menawari Tao untuk ikut klub dance, tapi Tao bilang dia lebih tertarik dengan klub atletik karena dia ingin ikut ekskul yang ada wushu dan martial arts.

"Disana ada kopi Starbuck tidak?"

"Tentu saja ada. Itu kan café. Ah, aku akan mengajak Xiumin-_hyung_. Dia juga menyukai kopi sama sepertimu. Luhan-_hyung_ juga harus diajak, dia sama sepertiku, menyukai bubble tea!"

"Kata siapa? Luhan-_hyung_ itu penggemar kopi, tapi kau selalu membelikannya bubble tea." Sahut Kai.

Sehun hanya memeletkan lidahnya pada Kai. "Luhan-_hyung_ kan sayang padaku~"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajak kakak sepupuku!" seru Kai bersemangat, mengabaikan tingkah Sehun padanya. Dia meraih ponsel dikantongnya dan mengirim pesan.

"Aku boleh mengajak _hyung_-ku juga tidak?" Tanya Tao.

"Tentu saja, semakin ramai akan semakin seru." Sahut Sehun sambil berpikir untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Xiumin dan Luhan.

_From: Kai Kkamjong_

_Suho hyung, let's meet at Moonlight cafee sepulang sekolah :D_

Junmyeon meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dari sakunya, membuat dia berhenti dari kegiatannya sejenak. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang ternyata anggota klub vocal semua (Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chen). Sepertinya Junmyeon tampak cukup tertarik untuk ikut klub vocal.

"Suara Suho-_hyung_ cukup bagus, pasti bisa masuk." Ucap Chen. "Walaupun ekspresimu saat nyanyi agak jelek sih." Ucapnya kemudian membuat Junmyeon cemberut padanya selama beberapa saat.

"Ahh…" Junmyeon diam sejenak sambil berpikir.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Baru sadar kalau ekspresimu memang jelek?" Tanya Chen heran.

"Bukaaan! Jongin mengajakku ke café Moonlight sepulang sekolah. Kalian mau ikut?" matanya mengarah pada ketiga temannya itu.

"Kita tidak ada kegiatan klub hari ini," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Berarti kita bisa ikut kesana!" seru Baekhyun. "Ah, aku harus mengajak Chanyeol." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengetikkan pesan pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah ayo kesana!"

Yifan tampak sedang mencuci wajahnya di wastafel ketika mendapati ponselnya bergetar. Sementara Chanyeol sedang menyapu wajahnya dengan handuk.

_From: Taozi_

_Kris-ge, aku diajak temanku ke Moonlight café. Ayo bertemu disana agar bisa kukenalkan dengan teman baruku._

"Moonlight café? Dimana?" Yifan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku sering dengar, tapi belum pernah kesana." Jelas Yifan.

Aku bisa mengantarmu, _hyung_." Ucap Chanyeol menawarkan bantuan.

_From: Baekkie_

_Yeol~ ayo ke Moonlight Café sepulang sekolah ;)_

"Oke, sepulang sekolah antarkan aku kesana, bro."

"Tentu saja, Kris-_hyung_. Ini kebetulan sekali," ucap Chanyeol setelah membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya.

_From: Sehun_

_To: Luhan-hyung_

_To: Xiumin-hyung_

_Ayo minum Bubble tea bersama di Moonlight café sepulang sekolah~ bbuing bbuing~_

"Kau dapat pesan dari Sehun?" Tanya Xiumin sambil menoleh ke kursi di belakangnya, tepatnya kepada Luhan.

"Iya, dapat. Bagaimana? Bisa tidak?" Luhan balas bertanya.

"Kenapa tidak, tiba-tiba aku sangat ingin minum kopi americano~" sahut Xiumin.

"Aku juga. Tapi aku yakin Sehun akan membelikanku bubble tea seperti biasa. Oke, sepulang sekolah."

Sepulang sekolah di Moonlight café…

"Kopi… bubble tea… aku harus memilih yang mana…" seorang _namja_ ber-_dimple_ di pipinya itu tampak serius menatap menu.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, "Satu Espresso dan pancake rasa cokelat," ucapnya kemudian sambil duduk disalah satu kursi yang memanjang itu. Sembari menunggu minumannya, dia mengedarkan pandangan dengan tangan telipat diatas meja, "Wahh, Seoul~" dia menarik napas perlahan.

"Katanya sepulang sekolah, tapi kenapa mereka belum datang?" gumam Junmyeon sambil duduk di ujung kursi panjang, dekat dengan _namja_ ber-_dimple_ itu.

"Mungkin Kai bermain _pump_ dulu di game center. Kau tahu betapa dia suka melakukan hal itu kan?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk disamping Junmyeon, dia kemudian meraih buku menu.

"Kebiasaan deh, anak itu selalu ngaret." Gumam Junmyeon.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu!" seru Chen.

"Aku ikuuut!" Baekhyun menyusul Chen yang telah kabur terlebih dahulu.

"Ini pesanannya," Sebuah Espresso diletakkan di hadapan namja berdimple itu oleh pelayan. _Namja_ yang tampak manis dengan _dimple_-nya itu bernama Zhang Yi Xing. Tapi sudah terbiasa dipanggil Lay. Dia berasal dari China.

"Ah, _khamsa hamnida_…" ucap Yixing kemudian, bersiap untuk meminum espressonya. Tapi Junmyeon yang duduk disampingnya tidak sengaja menyenggol gelasnya, membuat isinya tumpah. Yixing _speechless_.

"Ah… Maafkan aku," pekik Junmyeon sambil mengambil tisu dengan segera, membersihkan tumpahan kopi yang ada di meja Yixing.

"Tidak apa-apa…" ucap Yixing tenang.

"Ah, ini salahku. Aku akan mengantinya!" ucap Junmyeon tegas.

"Tidak usah…" Yixing belum selesai berucap.

"Nama minumanmu ini apa?" Tanya Junmyeon pada Yixing.

"Espresso…" Yixing baru saja akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_Hyung_, 1 Espresso baru untuknya dan 1 bubble tea rasa coklat." Ucap Junmyeon kemudian kepada pelayan. Pelayan itu tersenyum pada Junmyeon dan memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar, sepertinya Junmyeon sering datang kemari. Jadi dia cukup dikenal oleh pegawai café.

"Aku akan memesan es krim vanilla saja terlebih dulu, oh ya, parfait ini juga sepertinya enak… atau aku memesan _cheese cake_ juga ya…" ucap Kyungsoo masih fokus dengan list menu. Bibir berbentuk _heart lips_-nya sesekali ikut mendendangkan lagu yang sedang dimainkan di café itu. Picture of you –DBSK. Serius sekali. Seperti ada aura yang mengatakan, '_jangan mendekatiku_,' di sekeliling Kyungsoo. Junmyeon yang tampak menyadari aura milik Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas.

Junmyeon kembali menoleh pada _namja_ ber-_dimple_ disampingnya, "Maaf ya. Aku malah terlebih dulu menanyakan nama minumanmu dibanding namamu. Namaku Kim Junmyeon. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho. Salam kenal. Siapa namamu?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Yixing.

"Zhang Yixing. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lay. Aku dari China." Yixing balas menyambut uluran tangan Junmyeon.

"Wuahh… China?" Tanya Junmyeon meyakinkan. Sejauh ini dia sudah mengenal 3 orang China. Luhan, Yifan, dan Tao. Sekarang bertambah lagi.

"Tepatnya di Changsa."

"Tetap saja aku tidak tahu itu dimana…" ucap Junmyeon sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

"_I'm Changsa little prince_," ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Silakan…" tampak seorang pelayan meletakkan espresso dan bubble tea dihadapan Yixing dan Junmyeon. Dengan segera Yixing mencoba espresso yang tadi gagal dinikmatinya, membuat Junmyeon terkekeh kecil karena ekpresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yixing. Junmyeonpun ikut menyeruput bubble tea miliknya.

"Oh, kalian juga kemari." Terdengar sapaan dari Xiumin.

"Aku yakin Sehun dan Kai yang mengirim pesan untuk datang kemari." Ucap Luhan sambil duduk.

"Iya, begitulah," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyendok es krimnya yang sudah diantarkan. "Mereka punya sedikit waktu luang sekarang. Mereka sudah kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi akan ujian. Kita harus menyenangkan mereka sesekali."

"Baik hati sekali, Kyung." Komentar Junmyeon sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tapi mereka belum datang, parah sekali. Harusnya yang mengajak yang datang duluan." Keluh Luhan.

"Mungkin mereka ke game center." Tebak Xiumin.

"Tadi aku juga berpikir begitu, Umin-_hyung_." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Suho-_hyuuung_~" terdengar suara Kai dan Sehun yang berbarengan, membuat Junmyeon refleks menoleh. Kedua anak setingkat smp itu bersiap menghambur kearahnya sambil merentangkan tangannya. Tapi Junmyeon mengabaikannya.

Kai memasang wajah melongo karena penolakan Junmyeon, dia mengeluarkan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa _hyuung_?"

Sementara Sehun memutar arah dan memeluk Luhan. "Luhan _hyung_, kenapa dengan Suho-_hyung_?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng sambil menyerahkan daftar menu pada Sehun, "Tidak tahu."

"Kyungsoo~ aku salah apa pada Suho-_hyung_?" ratap Kai sambil memancarkan tatapan memelas pada Kyungsoo. _Namja_ bermata bulat itu hanya menepuk bahu Jongin sambil berkata, "Dia sedang sensi sepertinya."

"Tao?" ucap Junmyeon memastikan.

"Hai Suho-_ge_. Aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah kakak sepupu dari Kai." Tao menghampiri Suho.

"Aku baru tahu kau berteman dengan Kai."

"Ish, kalian berdua itu beruntung karena sudah mengenalku." Sahut Kai.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama karena Kai.

"Wah, banyak yang datang," ucap Chen ketika melihat banyak orang yang dikenalnya memenuhi kursi bagian depan.

"Chanyeol belum datang," keluh Baekhyun setelah mengedarkan pandangan dan tidak menemukan _happy virus_ satu itu.

"Chen~ ayo kita memesan kopi dengan rasa terbaru ini," ucap Xiumin bersemangat sambil melambaikan daftar menu pada Chen.

"Biarkan aku memilih dulu, Umin-_hyung_!" seru Chen kemudian.

Suasana café itu mulai terdengar ribut sekarang. Meskipun demikian, lagu Let it go—Demi Lovato tetap mengalun dengan indah di indera pendengaran.

"Baekkie~" seru Chanyeol ketika masuk kedalam café, membuat beberapa orang di café mengarahkan pandangan pada pintu café. _Namja_ tinggi bertopi bulu motif kotak-kotak berwarna merah hitam itu merentangkan tangannya dengan mengedarkan pandangan kesetiap sudut ruangan café.

"Chanyeolie~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, "Kesini, kesini!"

Yifan yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol dan melihat tingkah koplak Chanyeol hanya diam memasang wajah cool miliknya, _'Tidak kenal. Tidak kenal.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ayo kita kesana Kris-_hyung_." Seru Chanyeol nyengir padanya sambil menarik tangan Yifan.

Yifan hanya bisa menghela napas. Oh, sekarang dia termasuk dalam kumpulan orang aneh. Dia mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang menuju Baekhyun.

Sedikit aneh, Chanyeol adalah _fanboy_ 2ne1, sedangkan Baekhyun adalah _fanboy_ Girl's Generation, kenapa bisa nyambung begitu?

'_Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama berisik. Atau karena sama-sama aneh.'_ pikir Yifan.

Dia bertanya dan menjawab sendiri.

"Kris-_ge_!" Tao melambaikan tangannya pada Yifan, membuat pikiran _namja_ berdarah China itu kembali.

"Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Yifan.

"Aku diajak teman sekelasku, Sehun dan Kai kesini. Lalu Kai mengajak kakak sepupunya, dan yang mengejutkan, ternyata kakak sepupu Kai adalah Suho-_ge_!" ucap Tao bersemangat. "Lalu ternyata teman yang diajak Sehun adalah teman satu sekolahnya Suho-ge yang berarti juga adalah teman-teman Kris-ge!"

Yifan tampak mencoba memproses kata-kata yang diucapkan Tao dengan cepat. "Oh… begitu…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, setelah lulus akan melanjutkan kemana?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Tentu saja menyusulmu, _hyung_~" seru Sehun masih memeluk Luhan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus lulus dengan nilai yang bagus," Luhan mencubit hidung Sehun.

"Kalau Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai tampak berpikir sejenak, "Sekolah yang memiliki ekskul dance yang hebat."

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Kai langsung tertarik, "Dance? Kalau begitu ayo masuk di sekolah kami. Aku ikut klub Dance lho! Klub kami bahkan sudah pernah menang beberapa kali di pertandingan antar sekolah."

"Benarkah?" Kai tampak ikut antusias.

"Ah~ aku juga ingin ikut klub dance!" Sehun mengangkat tangannya.

Xiumin mengirup aroma cofe latte yang dipesannya. "Rasanya aku sangat ingin magang menjadi barista di café ini."

"Itu terdengar keren, Umin-_hyung_," komentar Chen sambil membayangkan. "Kalau itu terjadi, aku akan sering datang untuk menikmati kopi buatanmu."

"_Fried chicken_~ siapa yang mau memesan _fried chicken_?" Tanya Kai sambil mengedarkan pandangan.

Hampir semua anak sekolahan itu mengangkat tangan, kecuali Yifan.

"_Chicken is not my style._" Ucap Yifan.

Tapi pada akhirnya dia ikut memakannya juga dan mengakui kelezatan _Fried chicken_!

Lagu yang dimainkan kembali berganti, G-Dragon—Crayon mulai terdengar di café.

Ini hari teramai dan berisik yang dimiliki oleh Yifan. Tapi ini tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya. Ini cukup menyenangkan, asal tidak terjadi setiap hari. Pasti akan membosankan kalau setiap hari memakan _fried chicken_. Eh?

Meskipun demikian, ada seseorang yang tidak begitu peduli dengan suara berisik yang memenuhi café itu. Seperti memiliki dunia sendiri dia menikmati espresso dan pancake miliknya. Zhang Yi Xing.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Zhang Yi Xing… _imnida_."

"Oh, Changsa's _boy_!" seru Junmyeon.

Yixing sedikit terkejut ketika ada yang berkata seperti itu, kemudian dia mengenali orang itu. Orang yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu yang lalu disebuah café. Dia tersenyum pada Junmyeon, membuat lesung pipitnya terlihat dengan jelas dan membuatnya terlihat begitu manis ketika tersenyum.

"_I'm Changsa little prince,_" Yixing membenarkan ucapan Junmyeon sebelumnya.

"Yixing adalah siswa pertukaran dari China, jadi bahasa Korea nya masih belum begitu fasih. Jadi _ssaem_ harap kalian mau membantunya."

"_Nde…_"

"Kau bisa duduk di samping Kris Wu. Dia bisa membantumu belajar bahasa Korea."

Yifan segera mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh ya, Junmyeon, tolong ajak Yixing berkeliling nanti ya."

"_Nde_!"

Ahh, tugas ketua kelas.

"Seperti _déjà vu_ ketika ada murid baru dari China," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus dagunya. Mengingat tentang murid baru cakep yang dikerubungi banyak orang. Dan tadi hal seperti itu juga terjadi lagi.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Yixing heran, dia menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu juga ada murid dari China," _namja_ yang memakai topi berbentuk telinga anjing itu menunjuk Yifan. "Bedanya sih, kalau dia kemarin senyum dingin kayak es batu di kutub utara, kalau Lay-_hyung_ senyumnya begitu manis dengan _dimple_ itu."

"Apa?" Tanya Yifan yang baru saja datang dari antrian membeli makan siang di kantin. Dia meletakkan nampan di meja dan kembali membantu Junmyeon yang membawa pesanan lainnya.

Mereka baru saja selesai mengajak Yixing berkeliling sekolah dan memutuskan untuk makan di kantin.

"Ah, tidak, tidak," ucap Chanyeol kemudian. "Aku hanya sedikit nostalgia ke masa lalu."

"Sok keren, bilang saja _flashback," _ujar Yifan.

"Kau mau masuk klub apa Lay-_hyung_?"

"Um… dance? Aku suka dance."

Chanyeol langsung heboh sendiri, menepuk tangannya lalu mengajak Yixing ber-_high five_ secara sepihak, membuat Yixing heran meskipun begitu dia tetap membalas _high five_ Chanyeol.

"Mari bergabung dengan klub dance kami." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meraih tangan Yixing untuk bersalaman dengan formal.

"Tapi aku juga suka bermain musik, piano dan gitar." Lanjut Yixing.

"Aku juga bisa bermain piano dan gitar! Dan juga nge-rap. Jadi ayo masuk klub dance."

"Aku juga bisa nge-rap," komentar Yifan sambil mengaduk _Jjangmyeon_ miliknya.

"Chanyeol bersemangat sekali." Gumam Junmyeon sambil menyeruput lemon tea ice miliknya.

"Mungkin dia kekurangan anggota klub," sahut Yifan mulai menyuap Jjangmyeon miliknya.

"Kris –_ssi_ ikut klub apa?" Tanya Yixing kemudian.

"Aku? Aku klub basket." Sahut Yifan. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir untuk ikut klub seni juga."

"Kalau Junmyeon-_ssi_?"

"Aku baru saja ikut klub vocal~"

"Ah," Chanyeol berseru setelah menelan satu gigit dari roti melon miliknya, "Kita bisa berduet main gitar nantinya. Ngomong-ngomong kalau kau ingin masu klub dance, kabari aku ya Lay-_hyung_. Kau tetap harus ikut tes masuk. Aku mau main ke kelas Bacon dulu. Bye!"_namja_ itu kabur dengan roti melonnya, sementara Yifan berseru, "Hei Chanyeol, kau harus mengganti uang pembelian roti itu dulu padaku!"

"Bacon?"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Teman masa kecilnya," koreksi Junmyeon sambil mengambil kimbap miliknya dengan sumpit.

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun…"

"Iya, anak klub vocal sama sepertiku. Dia jago nada tinggi. Suaranya melengking tapi stabil. Anaknya terlalu ceria menjurus berisik, tapi cute."

"Hei, aku duluan. Aku harus latihan basket, Luhan dan Xiumin sudah menerorku lewat sms," ujar Yifan setelah menghabiskan Jjangmyeon miliknya dengan cepat. Dia kemudian berdiri sambil membawa soda kaleng miliknya.

"Selamat latihan," seru Junmyeon, sementara Yixing melambaikan tangannya pada Yifan.

Yifan mengangguk dan meninggalkan murid baru itu dengan Junmyeon. Junmyeon dengan bersemangat menanyakan banyak hal pada Yixing tentang apa-apa saja yang disukai dan tidak disukainya. Yixing menjawab dengan pelan dan bahasa yang berantakan, tapi Junmyeon cukup sabar tentang hal itu. Yixing terlihat lucu saat berbahasa Korea tapi terlihat keren ketika bicara bahasa China dengan Yifan. Fakta yang mengejutkan bagi Junmyeon adalah, Yixing memiliki penyakit langka. _Bleed disorder_ dan _hemophilia_. Awalnya Junmyeon kurang tahu tentang penyakit apa itu, kemudian dia mencarinya di internet. Ternyata itu penyakit yang cukup berbahaya!

"Kau harus berhati-hati Xing! Beritahu aku kalau kau kenapa-kenapa. Karena aku adalah ketua kelas." Ujar Junmyeon dengan nada serius.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku." Yixing kembali tersenyum.

Ahhh~ lesung pipit itu… manis sekali…

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sungkan ya padaku." Junmyeon ikut tersenyum.

''_Nde_." Yixing mengangguk, "Suho-ssi, kau punya senyum yang indah sekali."

'…_dan_ _kurasa aku sudah jatuh hati padamu.' _ Lanjut Yixing dalam hati.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Semua murid mulai keluar dari kelas dan pulang, begitupula dengan Junmyeon yang sedang memasukkan buku terakhirnya ke dalam tas. Han-_ssaem_ yang tampak masih di dalam kelas kemudian memanggilnya, "Junmyeon, sebelum pulang, tolong antarkan buku-buku ini ke kantor, tepat di meja saya." Tentu saja Han-_ssaem_ mengenali Junmyeon, karena selain pintar, Junmyeon adalah ketua kelas.

"_Nde ssaem_," sahut Junmyeon kemudian sebelum Han-_ssaem_ berlalu keluar kelas. Yifan yang tampak menunggu di depan pintu tampak melirik kearah Junmyeon yang mengangkat hampir 36 buku paket pelajaran itu. Ternyata berat juga… masa iya harus bolak balik dua kali untuk mengantar buku ini. Junmyeon mem-_pout_kan bibirnya tanpa sadar karena memikirkan hal itu.

Yifan yang melihat _namja_ pendek itu tampak kesulitan segera menghampirinya dan mengambil alih setengah lebih buku paket itu.

"Diantar kemana?"

"Ke ruangan Han-_ssaem_." Ujar Junmyeon sambil nyengir.

"Ok, _no problem_," Yifan mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Junmyeon. Hahh, tumben Yifan pengertian gini.

"Setelahnya traktir aku _Green tea latte_," ucap Yifan kemudian.

"Ahh, kamu ternyata tidak ikhlas nih niat ngebantuinnya."

"Sekarang tidak ada yang gratis," sahut Yifan.

"Iya juga sih…" ucap Junmyeon, "Sekalian makan _mont blanc_ kayaknya ide bagus. Ayo ke Moonlight Café."

"Dua _Green tea latte_, satu _mont blanc_ dan satu _cheese cake, please_…" ucap Junmyeon ketika pelayan menghampiri mereka yang duduk di sudut ruangan dekat jendela kaca. Dia menunjuk menu yang terdapat di halaman paling depan.

"Tidak ingin mencoba paket _couple_ Moonlight? Ini paket baru lho!" tawar sang pelayan sambil menunjukkan gambar menu yang dipromosikan, "Dapat gratis sepotong cake apa saja yang kalian inginkan."

"Eh? Tapi kami bu—"

"Kami ambil paket _couple_, dengan bonus _mont blanc cake_." sahut Yifan.

Sang pelayang tersenyum, "Oke, paket couple Moonlight untuk meja 7." Ucapnya sambil mencatat pesanan dan berlalu.

"Kok pesan yang itu sih?" Junmyeon berucap dengan nada protes.

"Bukannya kau ingin makan _mont blanc_, kau bisa dapat dua potong." Ujar Yifan.

"Aku tidak seambisius itu untuk makan _cake_," ucap Junmyeon dengan sedikit merajuk.

"Aku yang traktir." Ucap Yifan.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku… dan hey! Bukannya aku yang akan mentraktir? Jangan memutuskan sendiri."

"Aku sedang ingin berbaik hati hari ini. Jangan menolaknya."

"Baik hati gimana?" gerutu Junmyeon.

"Ya seperti ini, jadi nikmati saja," ucap Yifan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Junmyeon karena gemas dengan tingkahnya.

"Hey! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan."

"Berantakan begitu juga bagus."

"Ish," Junmyeon mencibir.

"Sudah jangan protes terus!" seru Yifan sambil mencubit hidung Junmyeon.

Orang lain pasti berpikir mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang mesra-mesranya. Iya, _namja_ dingin dan _namja_ ramah itu.

**[Another Angel]**

"Kau tahu, ketika tersenyum, Yixing punya senyum yang manis sekali~" ucap Junmyeon. "Dia punya lesung pipit yang indah. Aku jadi iri~"

"Kau juga punya senyum yang indah, myeon. _Angelic smile_." Komentar Yifan saat di perjalanan pulang dari café.

"_And you have… poker face…_" sahut Junmyeon sambil menatap wajah datar Yifan.

"_Me_?"

"_Cold smile_…" Junmyeon berpura-pura bergidik kedinginan.

"_Yes, I'm cool. Always_." Sahut Yifan.

"_Yeah, you'are_." Junmyeon berjalan diatas bata pembatas jalanan sambil menyeimbangkan langkahnya.

Yifan mendengus pelan, "Ppfftt… apa ini, aku bahkan masih lebih tinggi darimu," ucap Yifan sengaja menggoda Junmyeon, dia meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Membuat Junmyeon kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Wahh!" pekik Junmyeon jatuh ke samping dan tidak sengaja memeluk tubuh tinggi Yifan, sementara Yifan sendiri menangkap Junmyeon.

Pernah merasa dunia serasa dalam _slow motion_?

Beberapa detik terasa begitu lama hanya karena tatapan kalian bertemu dan saling bertukar pandang.

Ah… _that's so close_…

"Kau sih, untung ini tidak tinggi. Kalau iya, aku pasti sudah menimpamu dengan sangat keras." Ucap Junmyeon segera berdiri dengan benar.

"Kau tidak berat sama sekali. Kau menimpaku? Mungkin rasanya cuma seperti kena operan bola basket dari jarak jauh."

"Yaah! Kau pikir aku bola basket?" gerutu Junmyeon. Mentang-mentang Yifan doyan main basket, jadi semua disamain bola gitu?

Yifan hanya tersenyum tipis, _"Ever I tell you? You're a fallen angel."_

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**You wouldn't know, you probably don't know, about my feelings for you**

**Love love love**

**Chapter IV**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

A/N: Kalau Yixing dengan Junmyeon sama-sama manis seperti ini, siapa yang bakal jadi seme? -_-

Aku benar-benar ngefans dengan seorang author dan berharap bisa menulis sesuatu yang hebat sepertinya. Tapi begitu aku menulis dan menjalankan imajinasiku, ff buatanku jadi seperti ini/? :') ampun deh…

Leeyeol: M-masa sih? ._. nah, bener banget ituuu!

El . voldysh: oh iya, aku juga baru sadar… astaga… :'D tapi ini sepertinya tidak akan jadi ff yg angst walaupun mereka ngenes/?

Honeykkamjong: tinggal cari di mbah gugel dengan judul itu langsung nemu kok ;) ini kembali dilanjut~

Wu hana: sepertinya gak ada… karena couplenya ada banyak, aku jadi bingung kalo harus mengcrack couple atau bikin perseteruan couple/? ,

Kin Ocean: setuju, setuju , nah iya, belum mikirin Tao bakal jadi ama siapa… jadiin jomblo aja kali ya…

Sehuno55: pengen, tapi susaahh :')

Emmasuho: makasihh, :') oke sip, dilanjut~

Homin lover: iya ya… .-. Cuma ngebayangin sambil ngetik, tau-tau yang ditulis begini sih oke, fighting~

Myeonieya: makasih :') oke sip, dilanjut kok.

Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan review. Senang ada yang mau ngomen fic abal ini. :')

Ada yang berminat memberi kritik atau saran?

Annyeong… ^^

Kapuas Timur, 02/12/2014

Present for someone, happy birthday. Godbless you.

**-Kiriya-**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Title****: Another Angel**

**Disclaimer****: All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast****: Member EXO and other**

**Rate****: Teen, PG-13**

**Pairing****: Krisho, Layho, Krislay, Chanbaek, Krisbaek etc**

**Warning****: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary****: **[Krisho] Layho, Krislay, Chanbaek, etc**/ **Sejak kapan Yifan dan Yixing tampak seakrab itu?Apa waktu berjalan sebegitu cepatnya?/Punya hak apa untuk cemburu, kalau orang itu bahkan bukan milikmu sama sekali?/AU, BL, OOC. Mind to RnR?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**XoXo**

**Another Angel © Kiriya Diciannove**

**XoXo**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Hei, hei, Yifan! Kembalikan buku milikku!" seru Junmyeon sembari melompat ketika Yifan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku pelajaran milik _namja angelic_ itu.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengembalikan ponselku." Ucap Yifan dengan nada datar.

"Kau harus mengembalikan buku-ku dulu!"

"Ponselku dulu!"

"Berbarengan!" seru Junmyeon kemudian sambil meletakkan ponsel Yifan di meja. Dengan gerakan cepat, Yifan mengambil ponselnya, namun masih tidak mengembalikan buku milik Junmyeon."

"Yaah! Buku-ku?"

"Aku tidak bilang akan mengembalikan bukumu…"

Sedikit sulit dipercaya, Junmyeon bisa bertingkah sesantai itu dengan _namja_ Chinnese-Kanada yang selalu memasang _poker face_ itu. _Namja_ yang selalu tampak angkuh, sangar, pemarah, sombong, kurang ekspresi tapi cakep, berteman dengan _namja angelic_ yang ramah, baik hati, suka mentraktir, murah senyum, dan ceria yang juga cukup cakep. Beberapa (atau banyak?) murid lain pasti iri tentang hal itu. Karena Yifan itu ibarat _Ice Prince_. Seperti ada tulisan, _'kau akan membeku ketika mendekatiku,'_ di punggung _namja_ tampan itu. Tampaknya susah didekati karena sikap dinginnya. Terkesan memiliki tembok pembatas sedingin es seperti pemeran utama di film Frozen—milik Disney— itu sih menurut penglihatan para murid dari luar. Mereka belum pernah (dan tidak berani) mencoba untuk berteman lebih dekat dengan Yifan jadi tidak tahu kalau Yifan sebenarnya cukup baik dan hangat ketika mengenalnya lebih jauh. Bahkan Yifan rada-rada koplak seperti Chanyeol.

"Terlihat seperti _namja_ dingin yang hanya akan hangat ketika ada _Angelic hyung_." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil menumpu dagunya dengan tangan. Matanya melirik malas pertengkaran kecil Yifan dan Junmyeon ditengah keributan kelas itu. Tidak begitu banyak yang peduli soal itu karena ini adalah saat-saat genting untuk mengerjakan pr fisika secara bersama-sama. Ya, benar. Saling mencontek.

"Kris-_ssi_ dan Suho-_ssi_ akrab ya?" ucap Yixing.

"Akrab sih, soalnya rumah mereka kan bersebelahan." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Oh~" _namja_ ber-_dimple_ itu hanya ber-oh ria.

"Hwaa! Buku apa itu? Pelajaran Fisika ya? Pinjam dong, aku mau nyontek pr," seru Chanyeol yang baru saja datang. Dia merebut buku pelajaran yang baru saja berhasil Junmyeon ambil dari Yifan.

"Yaah~ Chanyeol!" seru Junmyeon.

"Kita ada pr Fisika?" Tanya Kris kalem.

"Ada, 10 soal." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Myeon, kami pinjam bukumu." Ucap Yifan mantap.

"Tidaaak! Bagaimana bisa kalian mau menyontek ketua kelas, huh!" semprot Junmyeon.

"Huahaha, apa ini, Kris-_hyung_ juga belum mengerjakan!"

"Aku sibuk latihan klub basket!" sahut Yifan.

"Aku sibuk latihan klub dance~" ucap Chanyeol.

"Alasan saja kalian berdua. Aku yang sibuk latihan klub vocal baik-baik saja. Kembalikan buku milikku."

"Chanyeol akrab dengan mereka berdua." Ucap Yixing lagi.

"Tentu saja, karena mereka berteman." Ucap _namja_ bermarga Do itu.

Yixing mengangguk-angguk. Dia baru sekolah beberapa hari disini. Jadi dia belum memiliki begitu banyak teman. Mungkin karena dia belum begitu lancar berbahasa Korea, dan kepribadiannya yang menjurus 4 dimensi itu dianggap sedikit aneh.

"Aah, tenang saja Lay-_hyung_. Kau juga teman mereka. Temanku juga." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Ngomong-ngomong sudah mengerjakan tugas Fisika?"

"Ah~ tugas Fisika, _igo_…" Yixing mengeluarkan bukunya, "Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan nomor 9, tolong ajari aku." Ucap Yixing pada Kyungsoo.

"Nomor 9? Oh, ini memakai rumus yang ini…"

Keributan dan kesibukan yang selalu terjadi di pagi hari hari sebelum jam pertama dimulai jika sudah berhubungan dengan pekerjaan rumah. Apanya yang pekerjaan rumah kalau dikerjakan di sekolah? Selalu seperti ini.

Seorang _namja_ muda yang berstatus sebagai guru tampan bin lajang tampak sedang mengambil absensi yang ada di mejanya, "Kita akan membagi kelompok…"

"Horeee!"

Park _Ssaem_ tampak menaikkan tangannya, memberikan gesture meminta agar murid-murid kembali tenang, "_Saenim_ yang akan membagi kelompoknya."

"Hhuuu~"

Park _Ssaem_, _namja_ muda yang tampan itu menghela napas sambil bergumam pelan, "Hah… murid-murid ini membuatku merasa 10 tahun lebih tua dari umurku sendiri…''

Dia kemudian berdehem pelan dan membacakan nama-nama anggota kelompok.

"… kelompok 5: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Junmyeon dan Park Chanyeol. Kelompok 6: Kim Seok Jin, Wu Yifan dan Zhang Yi Xing, kelompok 7…."

"Oh, kita sekelompok. Mohon bantuannya Kris-_ssi_." Yixing menunduk sekilas.

"Ya." Yifan menyahut dengan tampang datar dan suara dingin khasnya. Mata tajamnya melirik Junmyeon yang ber-_high five_ dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Yaa~ kau mengambil buku yang salah _hyung_, lebih ke atas. Disamping buku merah." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengerak-gerakkan telunjuknya ke arah tumpukan buku di atas rak.

"Yang mana sih? Aku tidak lihat nih," sahut Junmyeon sambil berjingkit. "Chanyeol mana sih?" makhluk tinggi satu itu benar-benar diperlukan sekarang.

"Dia kan kau suruh mencari di rak paling ujung, _hyung_." Sahut Kyungsoo.

**Srett~**

Yifan mengambilkan buku yang sedari tadi diarahkan Kyungsoo dan menyerahkannya pada Junmyeon.

"Wahh, _gomawo_…"

"_Ne_," ucap Yifan sambil mengambil satu buku itu lagi kemudian berlalu dan duduk disamping Yixing. Tampak dia membahas halaman tertentu dari buku yang diambilnya tadi bersama Yixing dengan serius. Kemudian Yixing tertawa pelan karena Yifan salah memberikan jawaban. Yifan hanya tersenyum kikuk. Sementara Seok Jin sedang sibuk mengoreksi kesalahan mereka.

Namun yang terfokus di mata Junmyeon adalah kedekatan Yifan dan Yixing. Tampak begitu dekat dan serius. Membuat Junmyeon tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

"Suho-_hyung_~ aku sudah mendapatkan bukunya lho~ susah sekali karena cuma ada satu ini yang membahas tentang materi yang akan kita diskusikan…" Chanyeol terus berbicara tanpa tahu kalau Junmyeon tidak fokus mendengarkannya. Junmyeon tampak larut dalam pikirannya.

Sejak kapan Yifan dan Yixing tampak seakrab itu?

Apa waktu berjalan sebegitu cepatnya?

Sejak kapan Junmyeon dan Yixing seakrab itu?

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Junmyeon yang melipat tangannya di meja kantin.

"Hm! Ini enak sekali! Apa namanya?" Yixing menatap kearah makanan yang baru saja digigitnya.

"Namanya _Tokkebi Hot dog_ khas Korea~" sahut Junmyeon ceria.

Khas korea, hanya itu yang sampai diindera pendengaran Yixing, "Jadi ini hanya ada di Korea?" Tanya Yixing memastikan.

"Tentu saja~" terdengar nada bangga keluar dari _namja angelic_ itu. "Kau tidak alergi pada makanan apapun kan?"

"Tidaak~ tapi aku tidak tahan makanan pedas." Ujar Yixing masih menikmati _Tokkebi_.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku harus menjauhkan _Jjamppong_ darimu karena ini sangat pedas," ucap Junmyeon menyingkirkan makanan itu dari tengah meja. "Kau coba ini, ini namanya _Gyeranppang_ (kue telur)."

"G—ge? Gyepan…? Gyeran?" Yixing berhenti berucap dan menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan _hopeless._

"_Gyeranppang_," ucap Junmyeon mengulangnya sekali lagi.

"Ah~ Ge—_Gyeranppang_!" Yixing hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan _blank_, "Namanya susah sekali."

"Kau akan terbiasa nantinya," ucap Junmyeon sambil menepuk bahu _namja_ ber-_dimple_ itu.

"Sepertinya aku akan selalu meminta bantuanmu kalau tentang kuliner." Ucap Yixing sambil mencoba kue telur itu.

"Boleh. Tapi kau harus mentraktirku." Ucap Junmyeon dengan nada setengah bercanda.

"Tentu saja~" Yixing tersenyum. Membuat lesung pipitnya semakin terlihat dengan jelas. Bagaimana bisa merasa kesal _namja_ semanis ini?

"Kris, kau sudah selesai membeli minuman kita belum?" Luhan menghampiri Yifan yang berada di depan mesin minuman kantin.

"Aah, ya ya. Sudah." Sahut Yifan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junmyeon dan Yixing yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin.

"Ayo cepat, nanti kita dimarahi _sunbae_. Aku tidak mau dihukum mengelilingi lapangan."

"Ya." Yifan menatap sekilas ke kantin, kemudian berlalu mengikuti _namja_ China berjuluk _flower boys_ itu.

Mungkin ini yang namanya perasaan cemburu. Merasa tidak nyaman ketika melihat seseorang yang disayangi terlihat bersama dengan orang lain. Punya hak apa untuk cemburu, kalau orang itu bahkan bukan milikmu sama sekali?

"_Hyung_, aku pulang duluan ya, _eomma_-ku memintaku untuk berbelanja." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah Chanyeol. Mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama. Tugas dari Park _Ssaem_.

"_Ne_, hati-hati ya Kyung~" ucap Junmyeon yang menumpu dagunya dimeja.

"Hati-hati Kyungsoo~" sahut Chanyeol dengan suara _bass_-nya.

Junmyeon menghela napas ketika Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Dia masih setia dalam posisinya, duduk lesehen dan kepala nemplok di meja ruang tamu, membuat Chanyeol heran. "Kau tidak ingin pulang _hyung_?"

"Kau mengusirku yaa?"

Chanyeol memelankan volume tivi dengan remote, "Aku kan tidak bilang begitu, tapi tumben kau terlihat uring-uringan begini~ ada masalah ya?"

"Apa iya aku punya masalah…" Junmyeon membenamkan kepalanya diantara tangannya. Bergumam tidak jelas.

Chanyeol mengambil toples kaca yang berisi kacang, memakannya dengan pelan sambil memperhatikan tingkah Junmyeon, '_kenapa nih anak_?' batin Chanyeol penasaran. Walaupun begitu dia tidak berucap apa-apa dan kembali menatap tivi.

_Do you love me?_

_Do you love me?_

_Do you love me?_

_Do you love me like the way I love you babe?_

Mv Do you love me—2ne1 yang sedang diputar ini terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan. Secara, Chanyeol kan Blackjack, fanboy Dara 2ne1. "Waaahhh~ Dara-_noona_~ aku padamu~"

Junmyeon ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada tivi.

"Cerita deh _hyung_, aku akan mendengarkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol setelah mv itu selesai diputar.

"Itu lagu nusuk hati banget Yeol…" gumam Junmyeon, "Ngomong-ngomong akhir-akhir ini Yifan sibuk banget latihan basketnya. Udah gitu, saat senggang dia kelihatannya akrab banget gitu sama Yixing…"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. Owh… cemburu toh?

"Kenapa gak pacaran aja sama Yifan-_hyung_?"

Junmyeon langsung mengangkat kepalanya, "Hah? Siapa? Aku?"

"Yep," Chanyeol mengangguk.

"_I don't know if he feel the same_…" sahut Junmyeon sambil menghela napas. Belum pacaran aja rasanya udah gini… "Lagipula sepertinya Yifan suka sama Yixing."

"Kalau kamu gak mengatakan apapun, gimana bisa sesuatu terjadi. Tidak semua orang bisa tahu apa yang kita inginkan, _hyung_. Dan kita gak bisa memaksakan perasaan orang."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ada hal yang berubah Yeol. Tapi tanpa kusadari, semuanya sudah jadi seperti ini… jadi jauh."

"Jika dia memang tercipta untukmu, dia akan kembali padamu, _hyung_." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Junmyeon.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Ting! Tong!**

Bel pintu rumah Chanyeol berbunyi setelah 5 detik ponselnya yang berdering. Pertanda ada sms masuk. _Namja_ jangkung yang sedang sibuk menggoreng telur untuk makan malamnya sendiri itu segera mematikan api setelah telur gorengnya matang dengan sempurna. Dia meraih ponselnya.

_From: Dragon Kris_

_Aku sedang di depan pintu rumahmu._

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tumben," gumamnya pelan, tapi dengan iseng dia tetap membalas pesan itu.

Yifan melirik layar ponselnya yang berbunyi dan melirik nama pengirim pesan yang masuk, ahh… ini pasti kerjaan Chanyeol membuat nama kontak seenaknya sendiri.

_From: Happy Virus Chanyeol :D_

_Wait~_

_Namja_ tinggi itu kemudian bergegas menuju pintu depan tanpa melepas celemeknya dan membuka pintu. Dia mendapati _namja_ berkaos hitam dengan jaket biru berdiri didepan pintu sambil mengangkat sebuah kantung.

"_Coke_?"

"Jadi, ada apakah gerangan?" Tanya Chanyeol memakan nasi goreng omelet ala chef Chanyeol (buatan sendiri maksudnya) seraya duduk bersila di sofa.

Yifan masih mengedarkan pandangannya sambil memainkan kaleng sodanya, "Orang tuamu mana? _Noona_-mu?"

"Sama seperti orangtua Suho-_hyung_. Sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Yura-_Noona_ sedang ada jadwal siaran." Sahut Chanyeol sambil menyuap telur omelet.

Yifan hanya mengangguk pelan. Duh, sayang gak bisa lihat wajah cantik _noona_-nya Chanyeol secara langsung. Yaah, walaupun itu bukan tujuan utamanya sih.

"Tao tidak apa tuh ditinggal sendiri rumah? Dia kan takut kalau sendirian." Tanya _namja_ yang memakai baju berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Lagi main ke rumah Sehun. Nginap kayaknya." Sahut Yifan.

"Jadi?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. Tidak mungkin Yifan datang hanya untuk sekedar ngajak minum soda dan makan cemilan bukan? Apalagi ada lebih dari 10 jenis merk cemilan, dari cemilan berjenis kacang sampai berjenis keripik sedangkan Chanyeol tahu kalau Yifan tidak begitu suka mengemil. Ini pasti ada udang dibalik nasi goreng buatannya/?

"Akhir-akhir ini aku lihat Junmyeon dekat dengan Yixing. Rasanya nyesek bro…" ucap Yifan _to the point_.

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat, "Kau suka Junmyeon-_hyung_? Kenapa gak jadiin pacar aja?"

"Ada banyak hal yang berubah. Seperti ada jarak diantara kami. Kami jadi jauh… lagian sepertinya Junmyeon suka sama Yixing."

'_Ah… seperti déjà vu dengan kata-kata ini…_' batin Chanyeol sambil menggigit sendoknya.

"Kenapa kau pikir begitu? Coba tanya sama Suho-_hyung_. Jangan hanya mengandalkan kata _'sepertinya,'_ kamu kan _namja_ sejati _hyung_. Masa begitu aja gak berani." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sok. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol merasa sah-sah saja berucap seperti itu, karena sekarang Yifan butuh di dorong. Apalagi dia juga tahu kalau Junmyeon menyukai Yifan. Duh.

"Aku tidak ingin pertemanan kami rusak Yeol, atau jarak kami akan jadi semakin jauh."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak begitu mendengar ucapan Yifan, dia mengerti dengan jelas maksud Yifan. "Yaah… aku mengerti… tapi kau juga tidak mau tetap berada dalam keadaan seperti ini kan? Makanya kau jadi seperti ini. kalau tidak bertindak ya begini jadinya. Kalau tidak masalah dengan situasi seperti ini, ya tidak perlu bertindak. Semua hal ada resikonya…"

"Aku pikir begitu… sebenarnya tidak masalah tetap seperti dulu."

"Kita tidak hidup di zaman dulu lagi _hyung_, yang ada itu sekarang. Kau senang tidak seperti ini?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak begitu menyenanginya."

"Aku mendukungmu dengan Suho-_hyung_. Karena Suho-_hyung_ adalah _another angel_ dalam hidupku. Dia orang yang sangat pantas untuk dibahagiakan. Bertindak seperti _namja_ sejati _hyung_!" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Yifan dengan kepalan tangannya untuk meyakinkannya sambil bergumam, '_namja sejati!'_

Yifan hanya menghela napas, "Aku memang _namja_ sejati dari dulu kok." Dia melayangkan pikirannya sambil meminum soda kaleng miliknya.

Chanyeol melihat kepalan tangannya sendiri. "Mudah sekali kau mengatakan hal seperti ini, harusnya kau mengatakan terlebih dulu pada dirimu sendiri, Yeol."

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Suasana gitar mengalun di klub dance. Tampak dua orang sedang duduk lesehan di lantai keramik sambil memainkan alat musik yang dipetik itu. Chanyeol dan Yixing. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang memainkan gitar dengan nada mayor, Yixing malah bermain dengan nada minor. Membuat suasana klub menjadi suram seketika. Kenapa Yixing bisa berada di klub dance? Tentu saja karena dia telah resmi menjadi anggota klub dance sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia lulus tes dance dengan gerakan dancenya yang bersemangat dan energik. Dia membuat para _sunbae_ terkesima. Dan Chanyeol merasa bangga karena berhasil mengajak Yixing masuk klub dance.

"Ngomong-ngomong… kenapa kita jadi bermain gitar Yeol?"

"Karena para _sunbae_ sedang tidak ada dan ini bukan jam latihan." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memainkan gitar.

"Ah~ begitu~" sahut Yixing lambat. Enak juga bisa nongkrong di ruangan klub pas sepi seperti ini. rasanya seperti menguasai ruangan ini dan bisa melakukan apapun sepuasnya termasuk bergelindingan di lantai.

"Kau memainkan nada yang sedih. Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Yixing tampak murung.

Yixing menghela napas, "Akhir-akhir ini aku memang merasa _myeonboong (cotton bud)…"_

Chanyeol melongo, "Hah? _Myeonboong_? _Cotton bud_?" otaknya tampak mencerna kosakata Yixing yang berantakan.

"Iyaa, Suho-_ssi_ itu memiliki orang yang disukainya ya? Dia dekat dengan Kris-_ssi_. Apa dia suka Kris-_ssi _ya? Haahh… memikirkannya membuatku merasa _menboong (gloomy)_…"

"Aahh~ _gloomy~ feel down_~" sahut Chanyeol mengerti, sesaat kemudian dia tersadar, "K—kau suka Suho-_hyung_?"

"Hm~ Suho-_ssi_ orang yang baik dan ramah, aku menyukai sifatnya itu~ tapi kalau memikirkan dia sudah memiliki orang yang disukai, rasanya aku jadi _myeonboong (cotton bud)_…"

"_Menboong (gloomy)_." Koreksi Chanyeol.

"Iya, itulah pokoknya," sahut Yixing kembali larut dalam kesuraman. Dia memainkan musik random yang sedih dengan gitarnya.

Chanyeol mulai mengerti garis besarnya. Oh, ini cinta segitiga… dan ini rumit~

Padahal kemarin dia sudah mendukung hubungan Junmyeon dan Yifan, tapi kalau begini bagaimana jadinya? Apa dia harus menyemangati Yixing juga?

Chanyeol rasanya ingin mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil berteriak keliling lapangan. Kenapa dia malah ikutan depresi?

Chanyeol menghela napas kemudian diam sejenak, setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, dia berdehem pelan, "Cinta kadang bisa berarti melepas, jika dia memang diciptakan untukmu, dia akan kembali padamu, hyung. Cinta adalah ketika kebahagiaan dia lebih penting daripada kebahagiaan kita sendiri." Ucap Chanyeol entah mengutip dari mana. "Akan sia-sia memiliki seseorang tapi kita tidak memiliki hatinya. Apa artinya jika dia tidak bahagia karena bersama kita. Iya, kan?"

Yixing terdiam, kemudian dia memainkan lagu What is love –EXO secara akustik.

_I lost my mind neo reul cheoeummannasseulttae [I lost my mind, the moment I saw you]_

_Neo hanappaego modeungeoseun get in slow motion [Except you, everything get in slow motion]_

_Naege malhaejwo ige sarangiramyeon [Tell me, if this is love…]_

"Chanyeolie~ ahh, sudah kuduga kau berada disini!" seru Baekhyun memasuki ruangan klub dance dengan santai. Mata sipitnya yang memakai eyeliner mengarah pada Yixing.

"Oh~ murid baru dari China itu kan yaa?"

"_Nde_, Zhang Yixing _imnida_. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lay." Yixing menunduk sekilas.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun~ member klub vocal! Wuahh, kau punya lesung pipit yang manis!"

"Benarkah? _Khamsa hamnida~_" Hening sesaat, Yixing tampak berpikir sejenak, "Oh ya, aku ingat sekarang, Suho-_ssi_ bilang kau adalah orang yang beris—ceria dan _cute_."

"Wahh~ apakah itu berarti pujian?" Baekhyun tertawa mendengar Yixing hampir berkata 'berisik'. "Mau soda?" tawar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan Yixing, dia tampak membawa bungkusan berisi minuman soda dan roti isi.

"Aku mau roti yakisoba~ ada tidak?" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya sembari meletakkan gitarnya ke lantai.

"Ada dong~" sahut Baekhyun ceria. "Aku beli banyak roti nih. Tadi khilaf gara-gara semua kelihatan enak…"

"Wah, _mian_… aku sudah ada janji akan makan siang bersama dengan Luhan-_ssi_, Xiumin-_ssi_ dan Chen-_ssi_…"

"Heh? Kau kenal dengan mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit terkejut sambil membuka bungkus rotinya.

"Suho-_ssi_ yang mengenalkanku dengan mereka, waktu itu sepulang sekolah. Kami berkenalan di gerbang sekolah. Karena Luhan-_ssi_ juga berasal dari China, aku jadi cepat akrab dengannya. Dia juga membantuku belajar bahasa Korea," Jelas Yixing. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya," Yixing melambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun yang sudah duduk lesehan di samping Chanyeol balas melambaikan tangan pada Yixing.

"Kalian ngobrol apa tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun kepo.

"Biasalah, cinta, galau, ya begitu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggigit rotinya. "Dan kayaknya galau itu menular deh."

"Ehh~ cinta ya~" Baekhyun tampak menerawang. "Bicara tentang itu, sepertinya aku menyukai Kris-_hyung_! Ahh~ dia keren sekali tadi saat mengoper bola pada Luhan-_hyung_! Lalu…"

Sepertinya ini bukan lagi cinta segitiga.

Chanyeol terdiam dengan roti yang berada di depan wajahnya, dia menatap mata Baekhyun yang tampak berbinar saat membahas Yifan.

"Wah, apalagi saat Luhan-_hyung_ melempar bola kearah Yifan hyung dan berhasil mencetak skor, kereeennn sekali!" Baekhyun kelihatan begitu _excited_, "Kau setuju kan Yeol?"

"I—iya. Yifan-_hyung_ memang keren…"

"Itu sangat jelas! Yang menyukai Yifan-hyung pasti banyak yaah, hm… tapi menurutku aku cukup _cute_ dan popular, kemungkinan pasti selalu ada, benarkan Yeol?"

"Hm, tentu…" Chanyeol menyahut singkat sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Berarti orang yang terlibat dalam hubungan rumit ini adalah Yixing – Suho – Kris – Baekhyun – Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol sudah sayang sama Baekhyun sejak dulu. Jauh, semenjak mereka masih junior high school. _Zona friendzone is suck! _Karena itu adalah zona yang rentan, berharap lebih dari sekedar teman bisa jadi membuat yang namanya status pertemanan itu berubah. Tentu saja bisa jadi lebih baik atau buruk, tapi kemungkinan yang terbesar selalu yang terburuk, dan tidak semua orang berani mengambil resiko kehilangan persahabatan yang sudah terjalin sejak lama.

Chanyeol tidak ingin kehilangan persahabatan dengan Baekhyun…

Ini bukan hanya tentang perasaan cinta, tapi juga persahabatan.

Chanyeol masih bisa tersenyum lebar sampai hari ini,_ 'Suho-hyung, Kris-hyung, Lay-hyung, cinta diam-diam itu menyakitkan. Kalian tahu itu kan sekarang?' _

Tahu gak, Chanyeol juga butuh dorongan…

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**You wouldn't know, you probably don't know, about my feelings for you**

**Love love love**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo **

**Chapter V**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

A/N: tiba-tiba menjadi rumit seperti ini… -_-

aku baru tahu kalau lagu favoritku -Angel (Into your world) itu ternyata aslinya berjudul Eternally lost by J lewis. wahh, lagu itu keren juga ternyata. keduanya sama-sama keren. /kasihjempol/

Suho . kim . 5011: wahh, apa iya begitu… :O aku baru sadar telah membuat karakter leader jadi seperti ini…:'D /disiramleader/ /dilemparkesungai/

Kin Ocean: oh, bisa begitu juga ya. Tapi TaoLay? Aku belum pernah membayangkannya, :'D

Mereka saling cemburu nih, gimana? :D

Honeykkamjong: entah kenapa aku juga setuju tentang hal itu :D fighting~

Wumy: momentnya kurang? :O iya ya? Ntar krishonya ditambahin gula/? ;) fighting~

Wu hana: cintanya ada banyak :') sampai aku tiba-tiba bingung sendiri. Aku belum memikirkan sejauh itu, tapi sepertinya Krisho :O

Assyifa: wuahh… O.O /membeku/ oke, semoga jadi Krisho :O

Seung Rin: kita pernah membahas KaiHun difb, benarkan~ kan? Biar seru gitu jadi ada saingan :')

El . Voldysh: oke~ :') mereka mutlak… :') aku membuat chap ini sambil nonton balik Showtime :D

Emmasuho: bagiku mereka berdua itu manis~ /.\ tapi junmyeon memang sangat manis… sayangnya dia leader, jadi jarang bersikap cute~ dia jaim kayaknya~ haah~ kenapa… /mendadakgalau/

Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan review. Senang ada yang mau ngomen fic abal ini. :')

Ada yang berminat memberi kritik atau saran?

Annyeong… ^^

Kapuas Timur, 12/12/2014

**-Kiriya-**

**Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Title****: Another Angel**

**Disclaimer****: All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. ^^**

**Cast****: Member EXO and other**

**Rate****: Teen, PG-13**

**Pairing****: Krisho, Chanbaek, TaoLay, Suyeol/Chanho …**

**Warning****: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary****: **[Krisho] Slight! Chanbaek, TaoLay, Chanho…/Adikku sudah dewasa…/ Dunia orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu memang berbeda/'Apa Chanyeol menyukai Suho-hyung?'-Baekhyun/Berjalan berdua dengan satu payung di bawah hujan. Kita tampak seperti pasangan romantis yang ada di drama-drama ya./AU, BL, OOC. Mind to RnR?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**XoXo**

**Another Angel © Kiriya Diciannove**

**XoXo**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Kris-_ge_! Aku berangkat!" teriak Tao di pagi hari ini dengan begitu bersemangat.

"Pagi sekali," ucap Yifan dengan nada heran sambil menghampiri sang adik.

"Aku ingin membeli majalah, kalau siang, aku takut tidak sempat," sahut Tao sambil memakai sepatunya.

Yifan langsung memasang wajah serius, "Adikku sudah dewasa…"

"Hari ini majalah mereka membahas Kobe Bryant, _ge_! Aku benar-benar tidak akan melewatkan hadiah poster jumbo Kobe Bryant!" ucap Tao _excited_, membuat Yifan merasa berdosa karena sudah berpikiran menyimpang di pagi hari. Tao masih polos tentang hal-hal seperti itu sepertinya.

"Majalah dengan poster jumbo Kobe Bryant…" ucap Tao sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah kumpulan rak buku yang ada.

"Kamus bahasa korea…" ucap Yixing sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toko buku itu.

Kedua _namja_ yang saling tidak kenal itu berpapasan.

"Hei, jangan berlari seperti itu di dalam toko!"

Keduanya refleks menoleh ke arah beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian dan ditegur oleh penjaga toko, anak-anak itu tampak berlari ke arah mereka. Membuat Tao langsung menarik Yixing ke sampingnya agar tidak tertabrak anak-anak yang berlarian itu.

"_Ni shênti hâo ma?_" Tao mengarahkan pandangannya pada _namja_ yang baru saja ditariknya.

"_W__ǒ__ h__ě__n h__ǎ__o, ni ne?_" Yixing mendongak kearah _namja_ yang menolongnya.

"_W__ǒ__ y__ě__ h__ě__n h__ǎ__o_," jawab Tao sambil melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Yixing.

"_Xiè xiè…_" sahut Yixing masih dengan kekagetannya, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika anak-anak itu tidak sengaja menghantamnya. Mungkin dia akan terjatuh mengenai rak buku dan terluka. Masalahnya, akan sangat bahaya kalau sampai dia terluka dan berdarah. Dia memiliki penyakit yang berbahaya, ingat?

"_Bú yong xiè_." Sahut Tao dengan nada lega pada _namja_ manis di depannya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, _'Bahasa mandarin?'_

Mereka sekarang kan sedang di Korea!

"Eh, orang China?" ucap mereka berbarengan sambil saling menunjuk. Mereka tidak sadar sudah saling ngomong bahasa mandarin di toko buku yang ada di sudut kota Seoul—Korea Selatan.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Tao memandangi majalahnya dengan serius di meja belajarnya. Tidak menyadari kalau Kai dan Sehun sudah datang dan meletakkan tas mereka di kursi masing-masing. Tampak Sehun menatap Tao beberapa saat, lalu dia menyenggol bahu Kai, membuat Kai menatapnya dan berkata _'apaan sih?'_ dengan pelan. Sehun hanya melirikkan matanya pada Tao, membuat Kai mengalihkan pandangan pada _namja_ bermata panda itu. Tao tampak tersenyum pada majalah yang dilihatnya.

"Masa iya Tao membeli majalah porno seperti yang kau tunjukkan kemarin," gumam Sehun sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kai.

"Wuahh, gila, Kai udah punya majalah yang begituan?" pekik Gongchan yang tidak sengaja menguping tampak tertarik.

Seorang _yeoja_ yang baru masuk dan meletakkan tasnya tampak _speechless_ mendengar pembicaraan para teman _namja_ sekelasnya itu. Dia mengarahkan pandangan ke arah para _namja_ yang berada disana, "K—kalian semua mesum!" serunya sambil keluar kelas dengan cepat, membuat Sungjae menggeplak kepala Sehun, Kai dan Gongchan.

"Di sekolah itu omongan dijaga ya," ujar Sungjae dengan nada kesal. Tidak terima dia ikut terkena cap mesum secara tiba-tiba hanya karena sedang duduk di kursi dekat Gongchan.

"Manis…" gumam Tao masih hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. Jungkook yang baru masuk setelah melihat yeoja lari keluar kelas tampak bingung pada apa yang terjadi di kelasnya, dia langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada Tao.

"Hei, Tao, apaan yang manis?" Jungkook menghampiri meja Tao.

"Wahh, bahaya, amankan si polos Jungkook!" seru Sungjae dengan segera melesat ke kursi Tao.

Jungkook menatap ke arah majalah yang ada di meja Tao dan memperhatikan gambar yang ada.

"Itu… dari mana manisnya?" Jungkook menatap Tao dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Yang begitu aja dibilang manis masa?! Tipe Tao ternyata tinggi sekali, pikir Jungkook.

Sungjae yang mendapati majalah yang dilihat Tao tampak _speechless_. Itu kan poster Kobe Bryant! Majalah biasa, bukan majalah rating 18+!

"Iya ya, mana mungkin ada yang membawa majalah seperti itu ke sekolah." Gumam Sungjae terduduk di kursi kosong samping Tao berada dengan lemas.

"Eh, Kai bawa tuh." Sahut Sehun sambil menunjuk _namja_ disampingnya.

"Nggak, nggak, bohong tuh!" bantah Kai sambil memiting leher Sehun. "Jangan bikin fitnah di pagi gini. Pernah nyicipin kaos kaki gue belum? Sini gue kasih!"

Sehun langsung mohon ampun dan meminta pertolongan pada Gongchan yang ternyata malah memberikan semangat pada Kai untuk membantai Sehun.

"Nggak… bukan poster ini… tapi orang yang yang kutemui pagi ini…" ujar Tao sambil menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanan, tampak suasana _bling-bling pink_ menjadi latar _background_ di sekitarnya. Mengabaikan adegan rate 18+ lainnya yang sedang dilakukan Kai pada Sehun –adegan pembantaian dengan kaos kaki—

"Oh…" Jungkook mengangguk tanda paham, "Apa yang terjadi pagi tadi Tao? Sesuatu yang benar-benar bagus?" Tanya Jungkook.

Tao mengangguk antusias dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

Dunia orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu memang berbeda.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Tidak banyak hal yang berubah, semua masih berjalan seperti itu-itu saja. Tidak ada perubahan yang drastis. Kecuali Yixing dan Chanyeol yang tampak agak suram akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya benar, galau itu menular.

"Yeol, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil menghampiri Chanyeol yang tampak kalem. Dia berjongkok sambil menumpu dagunya di meja milik Chanyeol, melihat wajah Chanyeol dari dekat, memastikan _namja_ yang biasanya hiperaktif itu tidak sakit. Di belakangnya tampak Yifan juga terlihat khawatir padanya. Benar sih, kalau diam dengan tenang seperti itu membuat Chanyeol tampak kece, tapi… kok rasanya itu tidak benar.

Chanyeol menatap keduanya, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Baik dari mana? Kamu seperti orang yang dicampakkan karena telah berselingkuh. Tidak seperti biasanya. Sekarang kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan." sahut Yifan sambil melipat tangannya. Tampak seperti seorang guru yang sedang memarahi muridnya. Junmyeon memukul tangan Yifan karena tidak suka dengan perkataan Yifan itu.

"Jangan bicara dengan seperti itu." Ujar Junmyeon sambil melototkan matanya kearah Yifan.

Yifan tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan ekspresi dari Junmyeon, "Maaf, kebiasaan."

"Ubah kebiasaan itu." Ucap Junmyeon lagi.

Yifan menghela napas, "Iya, iya. Cerewet ih."

"Siapa yang cerewet?" Junmyeon mencebil.

Yifan menggendikkan bahunya, "Siapa lagi? Ya kamu."

"Enak saja." Junmyeon tampak tidak terima.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, "Jangan bertengkar seperti sepasang kekasih begitu di mejaku _hyungdeul_…"

Junmyeon dan Yifan langsung menoleh pada Chanyeol. Yifan hanya kembali berucap kata maaf.

"Kamu yakin gak sakit, Yeol?" Junmyeon berdiri dan menyentuhkan dahi mereka bersama, _namja angelic_ itu bergumam pelan, "Tidak panas sih…"

Sementara itu Chanyeol tidak bergeming dan Yifan cukup kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Junmyeon lakukan. Chanyeol menoleh pada Yifan yang tampak jelas-jelas tampak cemburu. _Namja_ bertopi biru itu kembali menghela napas. Meskipun dia tahu kalau menghela napas itu bisa membuat kebahagiaan menjauh.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit mengantuk! Malam tadi aku bergadang main ps, haha… aku tidak menyangka kalian sekhawatir itu padaku! Baiklah, aku akan cuci muka biar lebih baikan!" Chanyeol segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Junmyeon dan Yifan yang berpandangan dengan tatapan heran.

"Benarkah begitu?" ucap Junmyeon pelan.

"Memangnya kelihatannya begitu?" Yifan balik bertanya.

"Mana aku tahu…" Junmyeon menggendikkan bahunya.

"Kris-_ssi_, ayo melanjutkan tugas kelompok kita!" seru Yixing yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca kamus bahasa Korea yang baru saja dibelinya di toko buku tadi pagi.

"Ah, ya ya." Yifan segera menghampiri Yixing setelah menepuk bahu Junmyeon. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

Kelas Junmyeon berada di lantai dua. Dari jendela lantai dua jika melihat keluar, maka kau akan langsung melihat lapangan dan kemudian gerbang sekolah, juga pemandangan pohon sakura di sepanjang jalan. Tapi musim semi sebentar lagi akan berlalu. _Namja_ dengan senyum _angelic_ itu berjalan menuju mesin minuman kantin lalu berjalan menuju ruangan klub dance. Dia berpikir Chanyeol tidak akan segera kembali ke kelas, karena Chanyeol tampak suram hari ini.

"Ah, kau benar-benar disini…" Ujar Junmyeon sambil membuka pintu klub dance sambil menggumamkan kata permisi.

Tampak Chanyeol sedang duduk di atas meja sambil memegang gitarnya, dia menatap ke arah lapangan dari jendela lantai dua.

"Untukmu," Junmyeon menyerahkan sekaleng minuman rasa jeruk pada _namja_ yang memegang gitar itu.

Chanyeol mengambil minuman itu sambil melirik labelnya. "Jeruk? Bukan kopi?"

"Ini juga minuman yang menyegarkan." Komentar Junmyeon sambil membuka penutup kaleng jus jeruk miliknya.

"_Gomawo hyung_." Chanyeol ikut membuka penutup kaleng minumannya dan meminumnya dengan ekspresi yang lucu karena sensasi rasa jus jeruk yang dingin itu.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Baekkie?" Tanya Junmyeon kemudian.

Chanyeol masih meminum jusnya, "Aku hanya punya masalah dengan diriku, _hyung_."

"Mau berbagi? Kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku tidak menyangka orang yang selalu ceria sepertimu memiliki masalah juga." Ucap Junmyeon dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

"Ih _hyung_, aku kan juga manusia." Kata Chanyeol sewot.

"Makanyaa, kalau punya masalah, berbagi coba. Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu. Kalau disimpan terus, nanti jadinya sepertiku lho. Galau berkepanjangan." Ujar Junmyeon lagi.

Chanyeol memainkan senar gitarnya untuk beberapa saat, "Tapi sepertinya hubunganmu dan Kris-_hyung_ sekarang sudah kembali seperti dulu."

"Iya ya?" Junmyeon tampak terdiam sejenak, "Aku baru saja menyadarinya."

Chanyeol melirik Junmyeon, _'Aku… iri… padahal kalian baru saja saling mengenal tapi sudah saling mencintai satu sama lain. Sedangkan aku… hopeless… orang yang dicintai malah mencintai yang lain.'_

"Ahh… kau memasang wajah sedih seperti itu lagi, sini, sini, biar aku menghiburmu." Junmyeon ikut duduk di meja kemudian memeluk _namja_ yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Pelukan dari Junmyeon itu entah kenapa selalu terasa menghangatkan. Mungkin karena pada dasarnya Junmyeon adalah orang yang baik dan hangat. Yifan tidak salah waktu dia menyebut Junmyeon dengan sebutan _angelic, _karena Junmyeon memang orang yang sebaik malaikat (iya, Chanyeol tahu dia agak berlebihan). Junmyeon itu _another angel in Chanyeol heart._ Karena bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah _archangel_ yang ada di hatinya. Baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum ceria dan dia adalah orang yang telah melewati banyak hal bersama dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Junmyeon selalu tersenyum lembut. Chanyeol merasa nyaman dan tenang. Dia seperti merasa sedang dipeluk oleh _eomma_-nya. Dan Junmyeon memiliki wangi yang harum dan lembut. Tentu saja banyak yang menyukai Junmyeon, seandainya tidak jatuh hati pada Baekhyun lebih dulu... mungkin Chanyeol akan jatuh hati pada Junmyeon atau Kyungsoo. Junmyeon sosok yang lembut luar dalam, tapi Kyungsoo sosok yang terlihat lembut diluar tapi sedikit seram di dalam, tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau Kyungsoo juga adalah orang yang baik, _cute_ karena wajahnya yang tampak polos dan menggemaskan.

Dia menyukai seseorang yang _cute_, sering tersenyum dan tulus, dan Baekhyun adalah orang yang memiliki semua karakteristik itu, walaupun dibalik semua itu Baekhyun adalah orang yang juga berisik, terkadang menyebalkan, agak egois dan sering ngambek padanya, tapi itu rasanya bukan masalah. Meskipun orang bilang ketika jatuh cinta, kita tidak akan peduli pada tipe ideal yang telah kita tentukan. Kita akan mencintai dan belajar menerima kekurangannya.

"_Hyung_… yang aku tahu tentang mencintai seseorang itu adalah melelahkan. Meskipun begitu, aku juga terlalu lelah untuk melepaskan perasaan ini." Ucap Chanyeol menumpu dagunya pada bahu Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menepuk punggung Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu mengerti apa masalah yang sedang dihadapi Chanyeol, _namja_ itu lebih suka menyimpan masalahnya dengan sangat rapat, jadi tidak ada yang tahu banyak tentang isi hatinya. Chanyeol selalu terlihat kuat dan bahagia karena hal itu, tetapi, setiap orang punya batasannya sampai mana dia bisa bertahan sendirian. "Kamu kuat, Yeol. Kamu ingat dengan apa yang kamu katakan sendiri padaku kan. Kalau berat, pelan-pelan saja. _If you love somebody, let them go. For if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were_."

"Perasaan kemarin aku gak bilang begitu _hyung_."

"Iyalah, itu kata-kata Khalil Gibran. Tapi intinya seperti itu dan yang kamu katakan, jika dia memang tercipta untukmu, dia akan kembali padamu, Ok?"

"Hm…" Chanyeol hanya bergumam pelan tanda mengiyakan.

"Chanyeolie~" Baekhyun tampak memasuki kelas 1-A, kelas tempat teman semasa kecilnya itu, mata sipitnya menjelajah ruangan kelas itu tapi dia tidak mendapati sosok yang selalu hyperaktif dan pencinta topi itu. "Eh? Tidak ada?"

_Namja_ itu masuk kedalam dan menghampiri tempat duduk Yifan dan Yixing yang saling bicara dengan bahasa China. Pengen mengganggu sejenak, tapi mereka terlihat serius.

"Duh, gak ngerti," gumam Baekhyun, dia kemudian mengalihkan langkahnya ke meja Kyungsoo, "Lihat Chanyeol gak?"

Kyungsoo yang tampak membaca buku sambil mendengarkan music dengan sebelah telinganya itu menatap Baekhyun sejenak, kemudian menggeleng, membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

"Kris-_hyung_!" seru Baekhyun sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Yifan, merangkulnya dari belakang, membuat Yifan sedikit kaget. "Lihat Chanyeol gak?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Chanyeol? Dia tadi keluar kelas dengan wajah yang suram." Sahut Yifan.

"Mungkin dia di ruangan klub dance. Dia senang berada disana sambil main gitar akhir-akhir ini." Sela Yixing.

"Oke, oke, terima kasih infonya~" seru Baekhyun sambil keluar kelas dengan melambaikan tangannya pada Yifan dan Yixing. Yixing balas melambaikan tangan.

"Yeo—" Baekhyun hampir saja berteriak memanggil Chanyeol ketika dia ingin membuka pintu ruangan klub dance. Tangannya hampir saja mendorong kenop pintu seandainya dia tidak melihat Chanyeol berpelukan dengan seseorang di dalam ruangan itu. Mata sipitnya melihat dengan jelas dari kaca yang ada di tengah pintu, _namja_ yang hobby memakai topi kapanpun itu sedang mendekap Junmyeon. Baekhyun terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tangannya masih memegang gagang pintu. Apa ini? dia merasa sedikit kaget melihat kejadian itu. Rasanya aneh. Tidak terima? Kesal?

'_Chanyeol berpelukan dengan Suho-hyung? Tidak mungkin kan? Apa Chanyeol menyukai Suho-hyung?'_ beberapa pemikiran melayang di kepala Baekhyun. Dan kenapa setelah memikirkan itu, rasanya Baekhyun tidak merasa nyaman tentang hal itu. Tidak ingin mengganggu, Baekhyun mundur dari pintu. Dia pergi dalam diam menjauhi ruangan klub itu. Dengan banyak hal yang dipikirkannya dan perasaan yang kacau.

_Neul nabakke mollasseotdeon igijeogin naega yeah _

_[The selfish me who has only thought about myself]_

_Ne mamdo mollajwotdeon musimhan naega _

_[The me who didn't know your feelings and ignored it]_

_Ireokedo dallajyeotdaneun ge najocha mitgiji anha _

_[I couldn't believe myself that I have changed this much]_

_Ne sarangeun ireoke gyesok nal umjigyeo_

_[Your love can still move me like this]_

Chen mencoba menyanyikan salah satu lirik lagu _Miracle in December_ dengan sangat bersemangat. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di depan piano. Tangannya menyentuh tuts piano tapi tidak memainkannya sama sekali.

Chen yang menyadari gerak gerik Baekhyun segera menghampirinya, "Baek, kamu kenapa?"

"Ahh, aku tidak apa-apa!" sahut Baekhyun segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Baik gimana? Kamu bahkan gak memainkan piano untukku." Ucap Chen sambil melipat tangannya. "Aku udah nyanyi dari tadi."

"Maaf, tadi ada hal yang kupikirkan, jadi aku kurang berkonsentrasi. Maaf yaa~" Baekhyun memasang _puppy eyes_-nya pada _namja_ yang bernama asli Kim Jongdae itu.

Chen menghela napas, sebuah senyum ala _cheshire cat_ tampak di wajahnya, "Jujur deh, kamu kenapa? Biasanya kamu selalu bersemangat tentang menyanyi dan musik." Ucap Chen, "Ah, jangan bilang ini karena masalah cinta!"

"Ah, sok tahu." Ucap Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Memang!" seru Chen. "Jadi, ayo ceritakan padaku tentang masalahmu. Aku bisa jaga rahasia dengan baik kok." Chen menggerakkan tangannya di depan mulutnya dengan gesture mengunci mulutnya.

Baekhyun tampak membuka mulutnya meskipun tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya.

"I—ini, bukan masalah cinta kok… Ini hanya tentang Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

"Kenapa dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Chen tampak tertarik.

"Dia, maksudku Chanyeol… aku baru tahu kalau dia sepertinya menyukai Suho-_hyung_."

"Huh? Benarkah?" Chen menaikkan satu alisnya, "Aku tidak menyangkanya. Kamu tahu dari mana? Chanyeol sendiri yang bilang?"

"Nggak sih, tapi dari yang kulihat sih sepertinya begitu!" sahut Baekhyun sambil mengingat kejadian di ruang dance.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu memutuskannya sendiri begitu?"

"Ada buktinya kok."

"Lalu apa masalahnya denganmu?"

"Masalahnya…" Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, "Aku hanya kesal! Kenapa dia tidak bicara tentang orang yang disukainya, kenapa dia tidak terbuka padaku… padahal aku begitu terbuka padanya dalam segala hal, tidak ada yang kurahasiakan sama sekali."

"Apa yang salah dengan memiliki rahasia sendiri. Semua orang berhak punya hal yang dirahasiakan. Rahasia bukan lagi rahasia namanya kalau ada yang tahu. Apa sebenarnya kau cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Pada apa? Tidak kok!" bantah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau yakin Cuma kesal? Bukannya cemburu?" Ucap Chen memastikan.

Baekhyun menatap tuts piano, _'Aku hanya kesal kan? Untuk apa aku merasa cemburu?'_

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sejak pagi sudah tampak berawan, dan sekarang langit tampak mendung. Junmyeon tampak menumpu tangannya di jendela kelas mereka. Kyungsoo tampak berdiri di belakangnya.

"Mungkin akan turun hujan ya," ucap Junmyeon.

"Menurut ramalan cuaca, 80% hari ini akan turun hujan," sahut Kyungsoo yang tampak memainkan ponselnya dan kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Syukurlah aku membawa payung," gumam Junmyeon, sementara beberapa murid lain mengeluh lupa membawa payung ketika rintik hujan mulai terdengar berjatuhan. Tampak terlihat anak-anak yang bermain sepak bola di lapangan berhamburan masuk ke sekolah.

Hujan tampak turun dengan cukup lebat. Sudah beberapa lama hujan tidak turun di akhir-akhir musim semi, jadi mungkin langit sedang memuntahkan air yang sangat banyak dari awan-awannya, dan itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Wah, aku tidak bawa payung." Ucap Yifan berdiri tepat di belakang Junmyeon. Dia menumpu dagunya di atas kepala Junmyeon, membuat _namja_ yang lebih pendek itu mengeluh.

"Yifan, kamu berat."

"Kamu bawa payung?"

"Yeahh, aku bawa."

"Kabar bagus. Kalau hujannya sampai nanti jam pulang, aku numpang payung kamu." Ucap Yifan sambil mengacak rambut Junmyeon.

Yixing yang melihat hujan dari kursinya tampak bergumam pelan, "Yaah… tidak bawa payung…"

"Seandainya kita searah, kita bisa berbagi payung…" Kyungsoo melihat kearah Yixing yang tampak sedang menghela napas, "Tapi aku bisa mengantarkanmu sampai halte bis nantinya kalau hujan tetap tidak reda, Lay-_hyung_. Kau bisa pulang dengan bis." Ucap Kyungsoo menawarkan bantuan.

Mata Yixing langsung berbinar, "_Jinjja_? Wahh, _gomawo _Kyungsoo~"

Sementara itu Chanyeol tampak tidur di mejanya tanpa sadar kalau hujan turun karena headset terpasang di kedua telinganya.

Hujan benar-benar tidak berhenti sampai jam belajar berakhir. Beberapa siswa tampak tertahan di koridor sekolah, beberapa tampak pulang dengan berbagi payung, sebagian lagi tampak berlarian menembus hujan karena bosan menunggu hujan kapan akan berhenti. Dan sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu cepat.

Kyungsoo dan Yixing tampak sepayung berdua, begitu pula Junmyeon dan Yifan. Sementara Chanyeol hanya melongo melihat keempat temannya itu berlalu dengan tatapan, _'Loh? Aku bagaimana?'_

Baekhyun tampak baru keluar dari kelas dan memegang sebuah payung yang dibawanya dari rumah. Dia berjalan menuju koridor dan mendapati Chanyeol tampak berdiri diam bersandar pada tiang dan menatap hujan yang turun. Mata Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol terlihat begitu keren saat itu juga. Dengan tangan yang masuk ke saku celana. Wajahnya yang lurus memandang ke depan dengan topi yang dipakai secara miring. Khas Chanyeol sekali. Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir kalau teman semasa kecilnya yang dulu sepantaran dengannya itu begitu tinggi dan _handsome_ sekarang. Benarkah Chanyeol sekeren ini? Atau hujan yang membuatnya tampak keren?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Yeol~ Kau tidak bawa payung?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Chanyeol. _Namja_ tinggi itu segera menoleh.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau hari ini akan hujan," ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

Baekhyun menghela napas, Chanyeol selalu seperti ini, selalu lupa membawa payung meskipun prakiraan cuaca mengatakan kemungkinan hujan sangat tinggi, terlalu hiperaktif, kadang terlalu iseng juga menyebalkan. Tapi Chanyeol yang seperti inilah yang selalu bersama dengannya dalam melewati banyak hal. Bagaimana jadinya nanti kalau Chanyeol tidak bersamanya lagi?

Baekhyun menyerahkan payungnya pada Chanyeol. "Aku bawa payung, kalau ingin menumpang, kau yang harus memegang payungnya sepanjang jalan." ucap Baekhyun.

"Uwahh, Baekkie~" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada senang, dia segera membuka payung yang diserahkan Baekhyun lalu merangkul bahu _namja_ bermata sipit itu. Berjalan berdua dengan satu payung di bawah hujan. "Kita tampak seperti pasangan romantis yang ada di drama-drama ya. Haha… Ayo pulaaang~"

**Deg!**

Huh? Apa yang tadi dikatakan Chanyeol? Tiba-tiba rasanya Chanyeol terasa tinggi dan hangat sekali, membuat Baekhyun tertegun untuk beberapa saat.

"J—jangan jalan terlalu cepat!" seru Baekhyun kemudian. '_Kenapa tiba-tiba aku grogi?'_ batin Baekhyun sambil berjalan di samping Chanyeol yang bersenandung kecil.

**Duk!**

Kepala Yifan terantuk payung yang dipegang oleh Junmyeon.

"Ah, _mian_!" ujar Junmyeon segera menaikkan kembali payung yang dipegangnya. Beberapa langkah kemudian…

**Duk!**

Payung itu kembali menghantam kepala Yifan.

"Biar aku yang bawa," ucap Yifan sambil mengambil alih payung yang dipegang Junmyeon.

"Kamu sih, ketinggian," gerutu Junmyeon pelan.

"Kamu yang kependekan." Sahut Yifan.

"Enak aja, ini masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Aku akan lebih tinggi lagi." Ucap Junmyeon.

"Berarti… hal itu juga akan berlaku padaku." Sahut Yifan. "Aku akan tambah tinggi, lebih tinggi darimu."

"Eh… iya juga…" gumam Junmyeon pelan.

**Tes! Tes!**

Sebagian seragam bagian bahu Yifan terkena tetesan hujan dari payung karena Yifan lebih mencondongkan payung ke arah _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Junmyeon yang menyadari hal itu awalnya ingin berkata sesuatu, namun pada akhirnya dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, kemudian dia hanya lebih merapat pada Yifan yang membawa payung dalam diam agar payung itu lebih muat untuk mereka.

**Srekk**

Yixing menutup payung milik Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah sampai di halte bis. Masih ada sekitar 10 menit lagi bis akan datang.

"Aku akan menemanimu _hyung_." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk di kursi halte.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Kyung." Ucap Yixing.

"Ah, ini bukan masalah besar kok. Kita kan teman." Sahut Kyungsoo santai.

"_Nde_!" Yixing tersenyum lebar sembari menunggu bis di hari yang hujan itu.

Hujan tidak selalu membawa hal buruk. Hujan itu rahmat tuhan.

Junmyeon baru saja selesai mandi, dia tampak sedang mengeringkan rambutnya ketika ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

_From: Siwonnie-hyung_

_Jun~ disini hujan lebat dan hyung hari ini pakai motor, bukan mobil~ jadi hyung memutuskan untuk menginap di tempat Kibum. Hyung tidak pulang malam ini. Maaf ya._

Junmyeon menghela napas. Benar-benar alasan. Dasar tukang modus. Gak tahu apa adik sendiri bukan seseorang yang cukup berani sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini di rumah. Sang kakak malah sibuk di tempat kecengan. Pedekate kok lama amat. Sabar Joon, sabar…

_To: Siwonnie-hyung_

_Nde._

Sementara itu di sebelah rumah, Yifan tampak sedang mencatat pelajarannya ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang mengagetkan, membuatnya mencoret bukunya tanpa sengaja.

**Jderr!**

Bunyi petir terdengar begitu keras. Beberapa saat kemudian listrik mati.

"Aaahhh!"

"Huwaaahhh!"

Yifan kembali kaget begitu mendengar dua suara jeritan.

"Kris-_ge_! Listrik di kamar mandi mati! _Ge_! Tolong akuu!" seru Tao dari kamar mandi bawah.

"Aish, Tao. Kamu itu sudah besar tahu. Ini Cuma mati lampu, bukan gempa bumi." Gumam Yifan sambil beranjak dari kursinya, dia sempat mendengar suara Junmyeon juga tadi. Membuatnya melirik jendela beberapa saat sebelum mengambil senter dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kris-_ge_!" suara Tao kembali terdengar, "Aku takut sendirian di kamar mandi!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku segera datang!" seru Yifan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Nih, sudah aku bawakan senter."

Tampak rambut Tao yang penuh dengan busa shampo menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi, dia menerima senter dari Yifan, "_Ge_, kau harus tetap menungguku disini."

"Tao… kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi…"

"Pokoknya tunggu aku!" seru Tao sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi, membuat Yifan hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Iya."

Hening…

"_Ge_? Kau masih disana?"

"….."

"Kris-_ge_!"

"Aku masih disini Tao, cepat selesaikan saja mandimu itu."

"Tetap bicara Kris-_ge_. Biar aku tidak merasa takut."

"Bicara apa?"

"Apa saja! Mengoceh, nge-rap, nyanyi, asal bersuara!"

Yifan ber-_facepalm_ dengan ekspresi _'oh-my-god'_ diwajahnya. Dia diam selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian bersuara. Ngerap bagian lagu Two Moons yang sering didengarnya akhir-akhir ini.

_Selected VIP wouldn't it be mind-blowingly awesome_

_Now we're on a rock rock rocket,_

_just gotta keep your seatbelt fastened_

_oneureun dugaeui dari, dugae, dugaeui dari_

_oneureun dugaeui, dugaeui dal, dal, dari tteuneun bam_

_No you're not gonna shoulda woulda this and coulda woulda that_

_cuz we're never coming back to this trap_

_See those two full moons, you're the chosen knight_

_Go and spread good news, cuz we got no time _

Selesai dan kembali hening. Mendadak Yifan merasa dirinya konyol. Dia baru saja nge-rap di depan kamar mandi.

"Kris-_ge_? Kau masih disana?" Tao bersuara ketika mendapati keheningan hampir selama 1 menit.

Yifan menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan, "Aku masih disini Tao." Dia kemudian meraih ponselnya dan mendial seseorang…

Begitu mendengar suara petir, Junmyeon tampak terperanjat beberapa saat, kaget karena hal itu, namun dia lebih kaget lagi ketika listrik mendadak mati, membuatnya memekik pelan.

"Astaga… gelapnya…" gumam Junmyeon sambil meraba-raba di kegelapan, mencoba menemukan ponselnya sebagai sumber cahaya untuk sementara dia mencari lilin. Dia kemudian menyalakan lilin yang dia ambil dari lemari dan meletakkannya di lemari nakas. Dia duduk dikasurnya dan beringsut ke sudut kasurnya, dia bersandar di dinding dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jadi terasa horror karena sendirian dengan keadaan seperti ini…" gumam Junmyeon sambil melihat kearah jendela balkonnya. Sangat gelap dan hanya terdengar suara hujan yang diiringi suara desau angin.

_Neoui sesangeuro yeah, yeorin barameul tago, yeah~_

_Negyeoteuro eodieseo wannya go_

_Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo_

_Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon_

_Eodideun cheongugilte ni~_

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, membuat Junmyeon tersentak kaget, dia menatap layar ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan dari Yifan.

"_Yeoboseyo…_"

"Hai Myeon." ucap Yifan dari line telepon.

"Huh? Kenapa meneleponku?" Tanya Junmyeon bingung.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara teriakanmu."

"I—itu hanya reflek karena kaget." Ujar Junmyeon membela diri.

"Oh… kupikir kau takut."

"Ti—lumayan sih…" cicit Junmyeon pelan. "Aku tidak suka situasi seperti ini."

"Ternyata kau sama dengan Tao."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu? Saat ini dia sedang mandi, dan aku menungguinya di depan pintu seperti orang bodoh karena dia takut."

Junmyeon terkekeh pelan, tadinya dia berpikir kalau hanya dia yang begitu takut seperti ini.

"Kris-_ge_! Jangan sembarangan menjelekkan diriku!" seru Tao dari kamar mandi. Rupanya dia mendengarkan percakapan Yifan dan Junmyeon karena Yifan meloudspeaker ponselnya.

"Cepat selesaikan mandimu." Balas Yifan lagi pada Tao.

"Aku sudah mau selesai kok!"

"Ya, ya. Cepatlah!" sahut Yifan lagi.

Hening sesaat…

"Um… Yifan…"

"Ya?" Yifan kembali fokus pada panggilan telepon.

Suara Junmyeon tampak terdengar ragu-ragu, "B—bisa tidak kau kemari? M—maksudku kau dan Tao!" sambung Junmyeon dengan cepat.

"Ayo Suho-_ge_! Aku mau bersama denganmu~" suara Tao kembali terdengar.

"Baiklah, kami akan kesana. Setelah Tao selesai mandi tentunya."

"Aku akan segera selesai!" terdengar teriakan dari Tao.

"Kau akan membuka kan pintu untuk kami?" Tanya Yifan.

"Err—kunci serep rumahku ada di bawah bata dekat pot bunga mawar. Kau bisa memakainya. Aku akan menunggu di kamarku…" Jawab Junmyeon.

Yifan tampak speechless. _'Dia penakut juga ternyata.'_

"Oke, baiklah. Kami akan segera kesana."

"Aku selesai!" ucap Tao keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan handuknya. "_Ge_, temani aku ke kamar~"

"Oke, oke." Yifan hanya mengiyakan ucapan Tao, dia berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan Tao yang mengekor dibelakangnya sambil berbicara dengan Junmyeon.

"Gelap~ gelap~" terdengar suara Tao yang tampak seperti sedang menyanyi. Mencoba menghentikan rasa takut dan kesunyian di sekitarnya. Sejurus kemudian mereka pergi ke rumah Junmyeon dengan Tao.

**Cklek…**

Terdengar pintu dibuka, Junmyeon refleks menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Yifan?"

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan.

"Suho-_ge_~" terlihat Tao melongok dari pintu, membuat Junmyeon sedikit terkejut karena tadi dia sempat membayangkan hal yang menakutkan. Tao dan Yifan segera masuk. Dengan segera Tao menghambur kearah kasur Junmyeon dan duduk disana.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke kamarmu, Suho-_ge_. Gelap ya, gak bisa melihat apa-apa."

"Kan sedang mati listrik Tao," ucap Yifan sambil memutar bola matanya. Tampak namja itu duduk di ujung kasur Junmyeon.

Kamar Junmyeon terdengar begitu hening meskipun mereka bertiga disana, hanya cahaya lilin yang menerangi kamar itu. Hujan dan petir masih terdengar dari luar, namun mereka bertiga tampak lebih santai. Junmyeon sibuk dengan novelnya, Tao sibuk dengan komik yang baru saja diambilnya dari lemari Junmyeon dan Yifan yang sibuk dengan majalah fashion.

Tao menutup buku komiknya, "Tidak ada Sesutu yang bisa dimakan, Suho-_ge_?"

Junmyeon tampak menoleh pada Tao, "Sepertinya masih ada bahan makanan di lemari, bahan pancake, ramen instan…"

"Ayo makan ramen!" seru Tao dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu kita harus ke dapur."

Junmyeon dan Tao kemudian menoleh pada Yifan yang membaca majalah. Merasa sedang diperhatikan, Yifan mengalihkan pandangan dari majalahnya. "Apa?"

Tao mengambil lilin yang ada di meja lalu menyerahkannya pada Yifan, "Ayo ke dapur~"

Yifan menghela napas, mereka bertiga sedang menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur sekarang, dengan dia yang berada di depan sambil membawa lilin. Dia kemudian meletakkan lilin di atas meja makan. Tao langsung duduk manis di kursi ruang makan, sementara Junmyeon berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil beberapa bungkus ramen instan, kemudian memasak air di dapur. Butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga akhirnya ramen tersedia di meja mereka. Entah karena lapar atau memang ramen itu begitu enak, sehingga mereka bertiga benar-benar menikmatinya.

Ini bukan situasi yang sangat membahagiakan, tapi Joonmyeon berharap mereka bisa lebih lama seperti ini, melakukan hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini. Tanpa tahu Yifan juga berharap begitu.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo **

**Chapter VI**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**A/N:** tiba-tiba makin tambah rumit. Tau2 udah 4.5k dan gak tau mesti di tbc pada bagian apa /ketawa/

Baekkie salah paham sama Chanyeol dan Suho, oke kan/? #eaa

**Kin Ocean:** Friendzone emang susah bangeettt. /pengalaman#dor/

Itu request-an kapel TaoLay nya udah dikasih dikit, gimana? Maaf ya, aku gak tau itu bahasa china-nya bener atau kagak. #plak

**suho. kim. 5011**: hayo, saking banyaknya jadi bingung, wks.

**Leeyeol: **iya, friendzone itu nyesek :'D maaph ya telat apdet, abis pulang dari luar kota soalnya /pembelaandiri#plak/

**Emmasuho**: apalagi kalo lebih dari segilima… '-')b mungkin kalo Krisho jadian, ni ff bakal tamat/? xD

**Wumy**: yang ribet membuat hidup lebih berwarna *-* chap ini lebih panjang sampai yang ngetik khilaf/? Fighting~

**dewi putri**: bebeb, gak nyangka kamu juga suka krisho… /.\

**seung rin**: salah? OAO tapi kita pasti sama-sama anak akademi iya kan *-* ngaku, siapa kamuu ;A; biar aku pedekatein/? /salah/ cintanya tambah banyak kok/?

**Vioolyt:** pastinya gitu yaa, Krisho :D emang ngeprediksinya gimana? :D

**wu hana:** okehhh (y)

**nonagrice:** salam kenal jugaa ^^ aku juga merasa Kris dan Yeol demikian/? TaoLay udah dikasih nih, krisho emang harus jadi ya/? :') annyeong~

**El . voldysh:** iya dong, Chanho. *-* untung aku gak khilaf jadiin ini chanho, yang ada ntar dibantai kris/? *-* wahaha, aku bilang begitu… ternyata… /amnesia/

Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan review. Senang ada yang mau ngomen fic abal ini. :')

Btw, kalo berminat dan ada waktu baca juga ff Krisho satunya yang judulnya **Obvious** yaa *-* #promosi/plak

Ada yang berminat memberi kritik atau saran?

Annyeong… ^^

Kapuas Timur, 27/12/2014

**-Kiriya-**

**Mind to Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Title****: Another Angel**

**Disclaimer****: All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. ^^**

**Cast****: Member EXO and other**

**Rate****: Teen, PG-13**

**Pairing****: Krisho, Chanbaek, TaoLay, Suyeol/Chanho …**

**Warning****: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Summary****: **[Krisho] Slight! Chanbaek, Suyeol… /Tiga orang yang paling enak dipeluk itu adalah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Suho-_hyung_! Sama Baekhyun itu pelukan teletubies, pelukan sambil loncat-loncat, sama Kyungsoo yang terjadi itu kau memeluknya, dia akan balas memelukmu dan memiting lehermu, Kalau sama Junmyeon-_hyung_, pelukan hangat, saking hangatnya jadi khawatir kalau jadi kalap!" Chanyeol mengacungkan kedua jempolnya/AU, BL, OOC. Mind to RnR?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**XoXo**

**Another Angel © Kiriya Diciannove**

**XoXo**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Hei, Yifan."

"….."

"Yifaaan~"

"….."

**Plak!**

Junmyeon menepuk bahu _namja_ jangkung di sampingnya yang sedari tadi tidak menyahut, membuat _namja_ itu melepas sebelah headsetnya dan menoleh pada Junmyeon.

"Oh, pantas tidak dengar." Gumam Junmyeon pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya Yifan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ambilkan buku yang di atas sana," tunjuk Junmyeon ke atas rak disamping mereka.

Yifan mengangguk dan mengambilkan buku tersebut.

**Krieett…**

Junmyeon mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kau dengar sesuatu?"

"Dengar apa?" Tanya Yifan balik bertanya.

"Sepertinya ada suara sesuatu."

"Yaa, aku sedang mendengarkan lagu _One way love_ darinya Hyorin." Sahut Yifan sambil menunjuk salah satu headsetnya yang berada ditelinga kirinya.

"Bukan ituu." Balas Junmyeon gemas. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku ya." Junmyeon kemudian berjalan pelan menuju rak disebelahnya.

**Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Terdengar beberapa langkah kaki berlari dengan cepat diantara rak buku perpustakaan itu.

"Hei kalian! Jangan memasukkan buku perpustakaan ke dalam tas! Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau membawa tas ke dalam ruangan perpustakaan itu dilarang!"

"Gawat, ayo lari!" terdengar suara beberapa siswa yang berlarian disana.

**Krieet…**

Junmyeon menoleh lagi kearah Yifan, karena dia yakin suara itu berasal dari sekitar sana. Matanya tampak menyiratkan keterkejutan ketika melihat rak penuh buku-buku itu tampak akan roboh. Refleks Junmyeon mendorong tubuh Yifan menjauh, membuat dirinya yang terkena buku-buku yang berjatuhan dan juga tertindih rak buku. Tiga rak buku yang roboh, dan Junmyeon terjebak diantara dua rak.

Yifan yang terdorong tampak menghantam lemari di sudut ruangan, membuat pelipisnya berdarah karena terbentur.

"Kyaaa!"

Begitu melihat apa yang terjadi pada Junmyeon dan pekikan beberapa anak murid perempuan yang melihat kejadian itu, Yifan langsung panik.

"Astaga, Junmyeon! Siapapun tolong bantu aku, ada yang terjebak dibawah rak buku!" teriak Yifan sambil mencoba mengangkat rak itu walaupun berat.

"Kris-_hyung_!" seru Chanyeol muncul dengan terengah-engah menuju TKP ketika mendengar bunyi yang nyaring di sudut ruangan perpustakaan itu. "Apa yang—" matanya mendapati rak buku yang roboh.

"Ini pasti karena rak itu sudah tua dan goyah!" ucap seorang siswi yang berada disana.

Yifan masih tampak berusaha mengangkat rak itu, "Junmyeon ada di bawah."

"A—apa?" Chanyeol tampak terkejut, dengan segera dia membantu Yifan mengangkat rak itu, matanya mengarah pada beberapa siswa perempuan yang terdiam disana, "Panggil bantuan! Ada yang tertindih rak buku disini!"

"_N—nde_!" siswi berambut pendek sebahu itu langsung bergegas mencari bantuan begitu tersadar dari kekagetannya.

Beberapa siswa yang ada disana dan yang dimintai bantuan tampak mengangkat rak itu bersama-sama. Setelah menjauhkan rak buku, Yifan langsung menyingkirkan tumpukan buku yang menindihi tubuh Junmyeon dan mendapati Junmyeon dalam posisi tiarap.

"Jun! kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol dan yang lain ikut membantu.

"Kaki kananku tidak bisa digerakkan…" ucap Junmyeon pelan. Rupanya dia masih dalam keadaan sadar walaupun telah tertindih rak buku.

"Mungkin patah karena tertindih rak? Atau terkilir?" ucap salah satu siswa.

Chanyeol yang tampak sedikit berpengalaman tentang terkilir mencoba membantu, "Hati-hati dengan kakinya."

"Aku akan menggendongnya ke UKS," ujar Yifan dengan cepat, kembali dibantu oleh Chanyeol mereka segera bergegas membawa Junmyeon kesana.

Sesampainya di uks, Hyeri-_ssaem_, sang dokter UKS segera membantu mengobati Junmyeon dan Chanyeol yang membantu mengobati luka di pelipis Yifan.

"Rak buku di perpustakaan kita memang sudah tua, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan runtuh dan memakan korban seperti ini," ujar Hyeri-_ssaem_ kemudian.

"Tapi syukurlah mereka berdua tidak terluka parah," ucap Chanyeol. "Aku sangat kaget mendengar suara gedebuk yang nyaring di sudut perpustakaan tadinya."

"Sepertinya… itu karena ada murid yang berlarian karena ketahuan membawa task keruangan perpustakaan, jadi rak itu semakin goyah," komentar Junmyeon pelan. Sepertinya dia masih merasa lemas karena shock.

"Kau masih bisa bicara setelah tertindih rak sampai seperti itu? Diam dan istirahat saja." Ucap Yifan pada Junmyeon, membuat Junmyeon cemberut.

"Oh ya, kalian berdua berada disana apa tidak menyadarinya? Sibuk pacaran yaa?" tuduh Hyeri-_ssaem_ yang merasa lucu dengan sikap kedua murid kelas satu itu.

"Tidak begitu kok!" ujar keduanya mengelak.

"Pelan-pelan Yeol. Ini sakit tahu." Ujar Yifan ketika Chanyeol kembali mengobati lukanya.

"Baru terasa sakit ya? Tadi saat kau melihat Suho-_hyung_ terjebak, kau tidak merasa apa-apa selain panik tentang keadaan Suho-_hyung_?"

"Siapa yang tidak panik kalau keadaannya seperti itu, apalagi orang pendek kecil seperti dia yang terjebak disana karena menolongku." Ujar Yifan.

Pendek kecil?

"Hei…" protes Junmyeon pelan, "Kakiku sudah sakit, tubuhku sakit karena kejatuhan buku, jangan menyakiti hatiku juga dong…"

"Tapi syukurlah _hyung_, jika tidak karena tubuhmu yang kecil, tubuhmu bisa saja tergencet dua rak lemari itu lho," ujar Chanyeol, membuat Junmyeon bergidik pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersyukur tentang hal itu… puas kamu?" cibir Junmyeon pada Chanyeol.

"Ayolah hyung, jangan marah, kau itu _loveable, angelic, _ramahdan sangat nyaman dipeluk, jadi tetaplah begitu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan telunjuknya yang membentuk _pose peace_.

"Nyaman dipeluk?" gumam Yifan pelan sambil _flashback_ ke masa lalu.

"Tiga orang yang paling enak dipeluk itu adalah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Suho-_hyung_! Tapi kalau sama Baekhyun itu pelukan teletubies, pelukan sambil loncat-loncat, kalau sama Kyungsoo yang terjadi itu kau memeluknya, dia akan balas memelukmu dan memiting lehermu, hahaha, itu sakit sih sebenarnya. Kalau sama Junmyeon-_hyung_, pelukan hangat, saking hangatnya jadi khawatir kalau jadi kalap." Chanyeol mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Aku tidak pernah memeluk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo," ucap Yifan sambil mengingat-ingat. Tapi Baekhyun pernah memeluknya sih dari belakang. Gitu aja.

"Jangan coba-coba _hyung_. Emang sih pendek imut gitu enak dipeluk, tapi capek karena kita makhluk tampan yang terlalu tinggi ini mesti menunduk terus." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Jangan membahas hal yang tidak-tidak disini," Hyeri Ssaem menghentikan percakapan Chanyeol dan Yifan.

_Namja_ yang tampak berbaring di ranjang UKS itu menghela napas, kepalanya menoleh pada Chanyeol dan Yifan bergantian, "Tapi syukurlah seperti ini saja…"

Berita tentang insiden di perpustakaan menyebar dengan cepat, meskipun tidak begitu jelas bagaimana nasib orang yang tertindih rak buku. Beberapa teman Junmyeon yang tahu kalau _namja_ _angelic_ itu yang menjadi korban sudah mengunjungi UKS beramai-ramai, hingga dimarahi oleh Hyeri-_Ssaem_, sang dokter di UKS.

"Suho-_hyung_!" seru Kyungsoo dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Suho-_ssi_, Kris-_ssi_, kalian tidak apa-apa kan?!" ucap Lay dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Suho!" Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chen yang merupakan penghuni kelas sebelah juga ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Tolong jangan berisik ya," ujar Hyeri Ssaem.

Yixing segera menunduk minta maaf, "_Mianhamnida_, _Ssaem_."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" mata mereka menyelidik kearah Junmyeon dan Yifan.

"Ehm," Chanyeol berdehem, "Kris-_hyung_ terluka di pelipis, dan Suho-_hyung_, kakinya diperban, keseleo karena tertindih rak. Perlu beberapa waktu untuk sembuh sepertinya."

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Kris-_hyung_," ucap Baekhyun menghela napas lega.

"Aku sangat kaget tadi begitu mendengar berita tentang Suho-_hyung_," mata Kyungsoo tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok," Junmyeon tampak tersenyum lembut. "Buktinya aku masih bisa bicara kan."

"Harusnya kau istirahat saja," ucap Yifan lagi.

"Aku akan mengabari Siwon hyung agar dia menjemputmu," ucap Xiumin.

"Haahh, Siwon-_hyung_ pasti heboh nantinya," keluh Junmyeon.

"Itu karena dia sayang padamu, _hyung_." Ucap Chen.

"Nah, anak-anak muda, apa kalian tidak melihat jam, sudah waktunya kalian masuk kelas bukan?" Tampak Hyeri-_ssaem_ menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Tidak bisakah kami izin disini menemani Suho-_hyung_, _ssaem_?" Kyungsoo memohon dengan _pleading_ _eyes_.

Hyeri-_ssaem_ menggeleng sambil mendorong Luhan, "Tidak. Cepat keluar. Lagipula Junmyeon perlu istirahat dan kalian berisik."

"_Ssaem_~"

Tapi tetap saja setelahnya mereka diusir dari sana karena sudah jam masuk, menyisakan Junmyeon, Yifan, Chanyeol dan Hyeri-_ssaem_.

"Kalian berdua tidak kembali ke kelas?" Tanya Hyeri Ssaem sambil menatap Yifan dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Kepalaku sakit, _ssaem_," sahut Yifan sambil menunjuk kepalanya yang diperban. "Aku ingin istirahat di UKS saja."

"Hoo…" Hyeri-_ssaem_ tampak menerima alasan Yifan, _yeoja_ cantik nan seksi itu kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku sih, hatiku yang sedang sakit, _ssaem_." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada melankolis, dia meletakkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_…" Hyeri-_ssaem_ melipat kedua tangannya.

"Izinkan aku disini _ssaem_~" Chanyeol memasang pose memohon, "Sesekali izinkanlah aku disini, yaa~ lagipula ini jam Go-_ssaenim_ yang mengajar, walaupun di kelas, aku tidak yakin mampu bertahan tanpa tertidur."

"Oh, Go-_ssaem_, pelajaran beliau masih membosankan seperti dulu ya?"

"Wah, _ssaem_ tahu?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan lulusan dari sini. Tapi dulu, Go-_ssaem_ sangat terkenal karena senyumnya yang mempesona lho."

"Ah, dia menjelaskan sejarah seperti dia yang mengalaminya, serius sekali dan itu membuatku mengantuk. Lagian aku gak naksir yang terlalu tua, _ssaem_." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kalau aku bagaimana?" Tanya Hyeri-_ssaem_ sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol tampak memandang Hyeri-_ssaem_ dari atas hingga bawah, "Kalau _ssaem_, bolehlah. Seksi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Haha, kamu tahu saja dengan yang bagus-bagus," Hyeri-_ssaem_ memukul bahu Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Hyeri Ssaem mengobrol, Junmyeon tampak mencoba beristirahat menjurus tidur, sementara Yifan hanya duduk diam bersandar di ranjang sebelah Junmyeon sambil bersandar, memperhatikan _namja_ yang keseleo itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengomel pada Junmyeon kenapa bisa melakukan hal yang berbahaya seperti itu, namun dia merasa sungkan karena ada dua orang lain yang berada disana, jadi dia menahan diri dan hanya bisa menghela napas.

**Brakk!**

Terdengar bunyi pintu UKS dibuka secara tiba-tiba, membuat penghuni UKS terkaget-kaget, sementara Junmyeon langsung terbangun.

"A—apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Myeon~ Minseok mengirimiku pesan, dia bilang kau terluka! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apamu yang luka? Parah tidak? Sudah diperiksa? Ayo pergi ke rumah sakit!" seru Siwon.

"_Hyung_! Kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Junmyeon, "Cuma kakiku yang sakit," ujar Junmyeon sambil menujuk kakinya yang di perban.

"Kenapa dengan kakimu?!" pekik Siwon segera menghampiri Junmyeon, "Patah?"

"Hanya keseleo, _hyung_, tidak usah…"

"Ayo kita periksa ke rumah sakit!" seru Siwon sambil berniat menggendong Junmyeon.

"_Yah_! _Yah_! Kau mau apa _hyung_?" Junmyeon menahan pergerakan tangan Siwon.

"Menggendongmu ke mobil," ujar Siwon masih dalam posisinya.

"Menggendong yang seperti apa?" Junmyeon berucap dengan nada ragu sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"_Bridal style_?" ucap Siwon dengan nada bertanya dengan kedua tangan terangkat.

"Itu memalukan, aku tidak mau."

"Tapi tadi Kris-_hyung_ menggendongmu seperti itu lho," komentar Chanyeol.

"Makanya aku tidak mau diperlakukan begitu lagi," Junmyeon melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu _piggyback style_?" tawar Siwon.

"Kau pikir aku masih anak tk," gerutu Junmyeon.

"Tapi dulu kau suka aku gendong begitu, bahkan merengek padaku…" ucap Siwon sambil mengingat masa lalu bersama adiknya itu. "Saat itu kau…"

"Itu dulu!" seru Junmyeon berusah menghentikan _flashback_ yang akan dilakukan Siwon.

Yifan yang melihat sikap Junmyeon itu menghela napas, "Ya sudahlah _hyung_…" ujarnya pada Siwon.

Junmyeon menghela napas lega karena Yifan ternyata mau membantunya.

"Biar aku yang menggendong Junmyeon," ujar Yifan kemudian.

"Yifaaannn!" seru Junmyeon tidak terima. Mereka berdua sama saja!

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

_Seriously_, pada akhirnya dia benar-benar digendong dari UKS menuju gerbang depan sekolah ala _piggyback style_ oleh sang kakak. Syukurnya itu terjadi di jam masuk, sehingga tidak ada yang melihatnya diperlakukan seperti itu di koridor. Itu akan cukup memalukan sepertinya. Hyeri-_ssaem_ dan Chanyeol hanya melambaikan tangan mereka pada Junmyeon sambil tersenyum tanpa ada niatan membantu Junmyeon, sedangkan Yifan ikut ke rumah sakit dengan alasan ingin memeriksa kepalanya karena takut kepalanya gegar otak. Tentu saja itu hanya alasan untuk melihat keadaan Junmyeon, sedikit banyaknya, dia merasa bertanggung jawab tentang hal yang terjadi pada Junmyeon itu. Seandainya Junmyeon tidak mendorongnya, mungkin dia yang akan berada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Setelah diperiksa dokter dan memastikan kaki Junmyeon tidak apa-apa, mereka segera pulang ke rumah dengan Siwon yang kembali menggendong Junmyeon ke lantai dua kamarnya. Ya sudah, biarlah, pikir Junmyeon sambil menghela napas berat. Lagipula kakinya memang sakit saat digerakkan dan perlu beberapa waktu untuk menyembuhkannya.

Tapi ini membosankan…

Diam di kasur sambil menonton televisi dengan tidak ada acara yang menarik. _Boring_.

**Sreakk!**

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang ada di balkon tergeser, membuat Junmyeon refleks menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Kau memiliki kebiasaan tidak menguncinya ya," komentar Yifan tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu balkon.

"Yifan!" seru Junmyeon kaget, "Kau lewat jendela lagi? Kalau jatuh bagaimana?!"

"Aku berhati-hati," ujar Yifan, "Dan aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tetap saja itu berbahaya," ucap Junmyeon.

"Kakimu bagaimana?" tanya Yifan kemudian sambil menatap kaki yang diperban itu.

"Tidak seburuk kelihatannya kok," jawab Junmyeon, "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, rasanya aneh melihatmu memasang wajah seperti itu."

"Aku khawatir. Lagipula, kenapa kau malah mendorongku seperti itu, harusnya aku yang berada dalam posisimu saat ini."

"Kalau Yifan yang berada dalam posisi seperti ini, akan sayang sekali…" ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan bisa latihan basket, padahal kau begitu keren saat main basket. Sedangkan aku, itu tidak masalah, karena aku anak klub vocal, suaraku yang penting. Jadi ini bukan masalah."

"Bagaimana bisa membahayakan dirimu untuk orang lain bukan masalah?" Yifan mengerutkan alisnya. "Melihat orang sekecil dirimu terjebak dibawah runtuhan rak buku, aku pikir kau akan kenapa-kenapa."

"Maafkan aku sudah membuat cemas kalau begitu," ucap Junmyeon merasa bersalah.

"Yang harusnya merasa bersalah itu diriku…" ujar Yifan.

Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya, meminta Yifan mendekat kearahnya, dia meminta Yifan menunduk. Walaupun ekspresi tidak mengerti terpancar di wajah Yifan, _namja_ tinggi itu tetap melakukan hal yang diminta Junmyeon.

**Puk!**

Junmyeon menepuk-nepuk kepala Yifan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

**Kruyukk**…

Yifan menatap Junmyeon dalam diam, sementara Junmyeon hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Bahkan perutku juga bisa bernyanyi, haha…" tawa Junmyeon garing.

Yifan segera menegakkan tubuhnya, melirik Junmyeon sekilas lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, "Tunggulah sebentar." Ujar Yifan, membuat Junmyeon hanya menatapnya bingung.

Yifan menuruni tangga kamar Junmyeon dan berjalan menuju dapur, disana dia mendapati Siwon tampak sedang melakukan sesuatu di kamar mandi dekat dapur itu.

Yifan menunduk sekilas, "_Annyeong_. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan _hyung_?"

Siwon menoleh dari dalam kamar mandi, "Ahh, Yifan. Aku sedang memperbaiki kran kamar mandi, sepertinya bocor."

"Oh, begitu…" Yifan berjalan menuju kulkas, kemudian melongok pada Siwon, "Kulkas ini ada isinya?"

"Baru belanja kemarin, jadi tentu saja ada." Ucap Siwon sambil menahan kran air.

"Hyung, aku boleh membukanya kan? Aku ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk Junmyeon." Ucap Yifan.

"Yaa, tentu…" ucap Siwon.

Dengan segera Yifan mengambil beberapa bahan yang mudah dan cepat untuk dimasak. Sepertinya hidup di korea mulai membuatnya mulai terbiasa untuk memasak—minimal masakan sederhana. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, telur gulung yang menjurus mirip _tamagoyaki_ yang dibuat Yifan selesai. Yifan meletakkan beberapa potong di piring yang dia taruh di meja, lalu membawa sisanya di dalam piring lain. Dia mencuci beberapa peralatan dapur itu sebelum beranjak kembali menuju lantai dua.

"Oh ya hyung, aku membuatkan telur gulung untukmu juga. Aku letakkan diatas meja." Ujar Yifan.

"Ohh! _Gomawo_ Yifan." Seru Siwon dari dapur. Sesaat kemudian Siwon terpikir, "Dari mana anak itu masuk?"

**Cklek!**

Yifan memasuki kamar Junmyeon diiringi oleh aroma telur gulung yang dibuatnya, "Untukmu," ujar Yifan.

_Namja_ yang berada di kasur itu tampak terkesan, "Wuahh, terlihat enak, apa ini hanya terlihat enak?" ujar Junmyeon sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau bisa mencobanya. Walaupun tampak cukup berantakan, tapi untuk rasa, kupikir lumayan kok." Jelas Yifan.

Junmyeon tampak mencoba masakan Yifan itu, "Hm~ _Mashita_! Benar-benar enak! Sangat enak!" Junmyeon mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Yifan tersenyum kecil, "Kurasa kau mengatakannya karena kau sedang lapar."

"Serius! Ini enak! Seperti buatan _ahjumma_ kantin!"

"Kau menyamakanku dengan _ahjumma_ kantin?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengerutkan alisnya walau sebenarnya dia bermaksud untuk menggoda Junmyeon.

Junmyeon terdiam sejenak, "Ahh~ _aniya_… maksudku tentang rasa telur ini. Bukan maksudnya menyamakanmu dengan _ahjumma_ kantin. Ini tentang _taste_ makanan! Aku menyamakan kehebatan memasak telur gulung ini dengan keahlian _ahjumma_ kantin kita yang terkenal memasak itu lho. Iya, begitu! Harusnya kamu bangga!" Jelas Junmyeon.

"_Arraseo_, aku mengerti maksudmu, lanjutkan saja makanmu." Ucap Yifan sambil duduk di samping kasur Junmyeon memperhatikan _namja_ yang sedang menikmati masakan buatannya.

"Kau juga harus memakan buatanmu sendiri," ujar Junmyeon sambil mengarahkan sepotong telur gulung itu kearah Yifan dengan sumpitnya.

"Tidak, tidak usah," tolak _namja_ dengan plester di pelipisnya itu.

"Ayolah~" Junmyeon masih mengarahkan sumpitnya, membuat Yifan akhirnya mau tidak mau menerima suapan dari Junmyeon.

"Hm… ini lebih baik dari yang kubuat kemarin," ujar Yifan mengomentari makanan buatannya sendiri. Hidup terpisah dengan orangtua membuatnya benar-benar jadi anak yang mandiri sekarang, dia mulai bisa melakukan banyak hal sendiri sekarang, termasuk mencuci dan memasak.

Wuahh, ini benar-benar keren. Dia _handsome_, hebat bermain basket, tinggi, keren, dan bisa memasak. Dia bisa masuk kualifikasi sebagai _perfect boyfriend_.

"Keren…" gumam Junmyeon sambil menatap _namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Huh?" Yifan segera menatap Junmyeon begitu mendengar suara lembut itu.

"Kau keren." Ujar Junmyeon sambil kembali mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Aku sudah tahu, itu memang faktanya." Sahut Yifan narsis sambil menangkap ibu jari Junmyeon dengan tangannya. Membuat Junmyeon menatapnya bingung. Besar tangan mereka berbeda jauh. Tangan _namja angelic_ itu jauh lebih kecil darinya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau _namja_ itu baru saja mengalami insiden tertindih lemari. Shit. Itu lemari yang penuh dengan buku-buku.

Apa gunanya kalau dia itu _handsome_, hebat bermain basket, tinggi, keren, dan bisa memasak, tapi ternyata tidak bisa menjaga orang yang disayanginya?

"_Big and cold_." Ujar Junmyeon ketika dia berusaha menyamakan telapak tangannya dengan Yifan. _Namja_ tinggi yang tadinya sibuk dengan pikirannya itu menatap kearah tangannya. "Kau tahu, ada yang bilang kalau orang dengan tangan yang dingin itu memiliki hati yang hangat."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, apakah itu benar?"

"Menurutku… itu benar."

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Awal musim panas sudah mulai tiba, seragam sekolah Hanyang yang biasanya berlapis blazer sekarang hanya tampak dengan seragam putih saja. Musim panas memang cukup menyiksa. Panas dari matahari terasa begitu terik dan membuat berkeringat, meskipun demikian, para anggota klub olahraga tampak tetap bermain di jam istirahat itu.

"Suho-_hyung_~ aku sudah membelikanmu kimbab isi tuna dan hot cocoa," ujar Kyungsoo muncul, membuyarkan kesibukan Junmyeon yang menatap keluar jendela kelas.

"_Gomawo_ Kyung~" ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum simpul.

Kyungsoo yang juga membeli makan siang yang dibawanya ke kelas itu tampak diam sesaat sambil menatap Junmyeon.

"Apa?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil membuka plastic pembungkus kimbab.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan masuk hari ini. kau tahukan, luka kakimu bisa dijadikan alasan untuk absen." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk melakukan hal seperti itu," komentar Junmyeon.

"Iya juga ya, soalnya Suho-_hyung_ ya seperti ini ya," pikir Kyungsoo, "Tapi aku penasaran…"

"Tentang?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa ke sekolah? Maksudku, kelas kita di lantai dua. Rasanya tidak mungkin kau menyeret kakimu sendiri sampai kesini, kan?"

"Ahh~ sedikit menyebalkan…" ucap Junmyeon. "Siwon-_hyung_ bersikeras akan mengantar dan menjemputku setiap hari dengan mobilnya itu selama kakiku belum sembuh. Sudah begitu, apa kau tahu bagaimana pagi tadi, lagi-lagi dia menggendongku dipunggungnya menuju ke kelas. Syukurnya masih pagi dan belum ada siswa yang datang. Kalau tidak… ini akan tampak sangat memalukan. Diperlakukan seperti anak tk."

Kyungsoo tampak membayangkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Junmyeon, "Aku bisa membayangkannya."

"Tolong jangan dibayangkan," ujar Junmyeon kemudian.

"Oh, baiklah." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil meminum jus kotak yang dibelinya.

"_Yo_! _Everybody_~" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, "Wuahh, apa ini, hanya ada kalian berdua di kelas?"

"Anggaplah kami sedang kencan," ujar Kyungsoo setengah bercanda.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dengan kaki seperti ini, kau berharap aku pergi ke kantin, Yeol?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Huahaha, sebenarnya… aku membayangkan kau di gendong seperti kemarin." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Saat kakiku sembuh, aku akan menendangmu."

"Jangan begitu _hyung_~ aku hanya bercanda~" ucap Chanyeol menghambur kearah Junmyeon dan memeluknya dari belakang, memohon maaf.

"Mumpung ada semua anggota, tugas kelompok kita dari Park-_ssaem_ bagaimana? Sepertinya masih membutuhkan referensi buku perpustakaan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyuap kimbab isi _crabstick_ miliknya. Chanyeol yang tampak tergoda dengan kimbab itu tampak menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mulutnya, berharap diberi gratis. Dan karena pada dasarnya Kyungsoo adalah orang yang baik, dia menyodorkan sepotong kimbab ke mulut Chanyeol masih dengan tatapan minta jawaban.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti mengerjakan di rumah Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengunyah kimbab pemberian Kyungsoo sesudah berucap terima kasih.

"Aku tidak masalah tentang hal itu, aku bisa mengabari kakakku agar menjemput kita nanti. Jadi kita tidak perlu susah payah jalan kaki, yaah, mengenang kaki Suho-_hyung_ juga sih."

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kakakmu, biar aku hubungi Siwon-_hyung_ saja untuk menjemput kita."

"_No_, _no_, tidak apa _hyung_. _Hyung_-ku memang berniat menjemputku hari ini, jadi sekalian saja kita mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumahku. Kau beritahu Siwon-_hyung_ saja agar menjemputmu ke rumahku nantinya." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku setuju saja." Ujar Chanyeol, "Oh ya, karena referensi buku masih kurang, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita meminjam bukunya ke perpustakaan?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu," ucap Kyungsoo segera menghabiskan kimbabnya, dia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, "Suho-_hyung_, tunggu ya, kami akan segera kembali."

"_Nde_," ujar Junmyeon sambil mengangguk. Kedua temannya itu kemudian keluar dari kelas, menyisakan Junmyeon sendirian diruangan kelas itu.

"Chanyeol~" tampak sesosok melongok dari pintu kelas, Junmyeon segera menoleh. "Ah, Baekkie." Sapanya ramah.

"Suho-_hyung_… Chanyeol tidak ada yaa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan menghampiri Junmyeon yang sendirian.

"Dia ke perpustakaan bersama Kyungsoo, mencari buku untuk tugas kelompok kami." Jawab Junmyeon.

"Hee~ begitu~" ucap Baekhyun lambat. _Namja_ bermata sipit itu tampak duduk di kursi depan Junmyeon yang kosong, menatap kearah Junmyeon dengan tatapan intens. Jumyeon yang masih dalam tahap menghabiskan makan siangnya melirik Baekhyun.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Hm…" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ah… kau mau ini?" ujar Junmyeon sambil menunjuk kimbab miliknya.

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Ambil saja, tidak apa-apa kok."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya beberapa saat dari wajah Junmyeon dan mengambil sepotong kimbab isi tuna itu. Kemudian dia kembali menatap Junmyeon sambil mengunyah kimbab itu.

Junmyeon mengerutkan alisnya, "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Baekhyun kali ini mengangguk.

"Jinjja?" Junmyeon memastikan, "Dimana? Apa? Ada apa diwajahku?"

"Senyum yang indah dan ramah, juga manis. Pantas saja banyak yang menyukaimu, " Ucap Baekhyun.

"Huh?" Junmyeon tampak bingung.

"Kepribadian yang bagus, pintar, memiliki hati yang hangat dan baik _like an angel_ dan banyak hal lainnya yang bisa dibanggakan darimu, Suho-_hyung_. "

'_Chanyeol pasti akan sangat beruntung kalau bisa memilikimu…'_

'_Tapi, tapi, aku merasa kau terlalu perfect untuknya…'_

"Hah? _Like an angel_? Kamu bicara apa sih Baekkie?"

"Aku sedang memujimu _hyung_."

"Untuk apa melakukan hal itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Kalau begitu, haruskah aku juga memujimu?" Junmyeon tersenyum simpul, "Baekkie itu… _moodmaker_, ceria, memiliki wajah imut juga senyum yang _cute_, hebat hapkido, mudah bergaul, _easy_ _going_, diva-nya Hanyang _High School_ karena suaranya sangaaattt bagus."

"Ahh, aku tidak sehebat itu," gumam Baekhyun.

Junmyeon tersenyum melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak tersanjung dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi meskipun mengatakan banyak hal bagus seperti ini, Baekkie dan aku juga tetap memiliki banyak kekurangan bukan? _Like an angel_ itu terlalu berlebihan untukku."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Junmyeon menusuk gemas pipi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Bukankah percuma kalau kita disukai seseorang karena hal-hal yang bagus saja. Menurutku lebih baik ketika seseorang melihat kekurangan kita, tapi dia masih tetap menerima dan menyukai kita. Bukankah begitu?"

"Sepertinya begitu ya," ucap Baekhyun mengiyakan. "Yang tetap menyukai kita apa adanya…"

"Kupikir begitu, bagaimana menurutmu?" Junmyeon menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanan sambil tersenyum, membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Kau apa adanya pun begitu mempesona, _hyung_."

"Wah, rayuan dalam rangka apa itu?" ucap Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas dengan beberapa buku di tangannya, diiringi oleh Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak sedang merayu," sahut Baekhyun, mata sipitnya mengarah pada Chanyeol.

"_Yo_~" sapa Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya pada Baekhyun. _Namja_ pencinta eyeliner itu segera berdiri, dan menghambur kearah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya sambil bergumam pelan, "Seperti orang pacaran saja, kenapa tidak pacaran sekalian saja coba."

"Yeol~ Yeol~ Yeol~ pulang sekolah ini aku ke rumahmu yaa~" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Heh?" Chanyeol menoleh ke belakangnya, "Tapi hari ini aku mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan Kyungsoo dan Suho-_hyung_ di rumah Kyungsoo."

"Eh…" Baekhyun tampak kecewa. "Padahal aku mau main…"

"Ya sudah, ikut ke rumahku saja," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ke rumah Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Iya, membantu kami mengerjakan tugas dari Park-_ssaem_."

Baekhyun bersungut sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Memangnya aku mau?"

"Kalau dia ikut, tugas kita tidak akan selesai-selesai, yang ada kita malah main-main," ujar Chanyeol, "Dia kan berisik." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Seperti kamu tidak berisik saja," komentar Junmyeon.

"Tapi dia lebih parah _hyung_," Chanyeol tampak membela dirinya.

"Kau juga sama saja dengan diriku, Yeol." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo ditengah pertikaian itu.

Mereka mengarahkan pandangan pada Baekhyun.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Geser, geser, sesak nih," komentar Baekhyun.

"Aku juga merasa terjepit…" komentar Yifan diantara Junmyeon dan Baekhyun.

"Aaah! Kakiku, kalian membuat kakiku terjepit!" pekik Junmyeon.

"Ya ampun…" ucap Seungsoo—kakak Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng pelan karena tingkah teman-teman Kyungsoo yang rada-rada absurd.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dari depan kursi, menatap Junmyeon-Yifan-Baekhyun-Chanyeol, "Kenapa kalian berempat duduk ditengah semua? Di belakang tempat Lay-_hyung_ berada kan masih kosong."

Yixing yang disebutkan namanya tampak duduk tenang di belakang. Tersenyum dengan tampang polos.

"Tapi aku mau duduk disini," ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik Yifan.

"Aku suka duduk di kursi bagian kedua!" seru Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah duduk dari awal disini," komentar Junmyeon.

"Aku sudah merasa tepat duduk disini." sahut Yifan kalem.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Suho-_hyung_, kau duduk di depan sini saja. Aku takut kakimu akan jadi tambah parah nantinya. Dan kalian…" Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya pada teman yang lainnya. "Mari kita atur tempat duduk dengan baik."

Seungsoo tampak mengobrol dengan Junmyeon di depan kursi penumpang sambil menyetir, sementara itu di kursi penumpang kedua ada Lay, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, lalu di kursi penumpang ketiga ada Chanyeol dan Yifan. Kenapa jadi acak begini? Karena Kyungsoo bilang Chanyeol dan Yifan terlalu tinggi, jadi mereka cocok duduk di belakang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kris-_hyung_ dan Lay-_hyung_ juga ikut?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Rasanya saat jam istirahat tadi mereka berdua tidak terlibat hal ini.

"Karena Kyungsoo mengajakku," sahut Yixing polos. "Aku kan belum pernah ke rumah Kyungsoo. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke rumah seorang teman…"

"Lalu Kris-_hyung_?"

Yifan yang sedari tadi melihat keluar kaca mobil menoleh, "Karena aku ingin tahu rumah Kyungsoo,"

"Ahh… begitu…"

Ruang tamu rumah Kyungsoo bernuansa putih biru, tampak begitu nyaman dan luas. Ada beberapa anak remaja berseragam yang berada disana, Kyungsoo yang tampak membaca buku untuk mencari bahan yang kelompok mereka perlukan, Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan Junmyeon karena membahas materi, Baekhyun yang duduk di samping murid baru tampak sedang menyanyi tidak jelas sambil sesekali melirik Yifan dan Chanyeol, Yixing yang sedang memakan _cookies handmade _yang sudah disediakan Kyungsoo sambil menonton tivi tidak jauh dari mereka, dan Yifan yang sedang duduk di sofa, membaca majalah dengan tatapan yang kadang mengarah kearah Junmyeon.

"Hyung, menurutku kutipan itu tidak usah dimasukkan," komentar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke layar Laptop yag dipakai Junmyeon mengetik.

"Oh, baiklah." Sahut Junmyeon sambil menghapusnya.

"Yang dibuku ini sepertinya sesuai," lanjut Chanyeol lagi sambil mengarahkan buku ditangannya kepada Junmyeon.

"Yang mana?" Junmyeon mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

"_Igo_…" ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan paragraph yang dimaksud kepada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengarahkan matanya kearah telunjuk namja disampingnya itu dan mengangguk, "Iya itu bagus, tolong ejakan."

"Baiklah,"

Chanyeol tampak membacakan sambil memperhatikan gerakan tangan Junmyeon yang mengetikkan kalimat itu dengan serius. Mereka mengerjakannya dengan serius. Seakan dunia adalah milik mereka berdua. Haha. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan hal itu.

Chanyeol dan Junmyeon begitu dekat sekarang, dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar, _namja cute_ itu kemudian mengarahkan pandangan pada Yifan. Baekhyun tampak menyadari kemana arah pandangan _namja_ yang dikaguminya itu.

Tatapan seperti itu… mengarah pada Chanyeol?! Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan pada Chanyeol, tatapan Yifan itu jelas-jelas mengarah pada Junmyeon.

Kenapa Yifan menatap seperti itu pada Junmyeon?

Tampak Junmyeon tiba-tiba menoleh pada Yifan dan tersenyum dengan lembut diantara kesibukannya mengetik.

Kenapa mereka saling menatap seperti itu?

Apakah mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain?

Apa Junmyeon tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol menyukainya? Hati Chanyeol tentu akan sakit kalau tahu cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Junmyeon kan?

Baekhyun tersadar, kenapa dia malah memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol, bukannya perasaannya sendiri. Padahal bukankah dirinya menyukai Yifan? Berarti perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan bukan? Tapi kenapa dia malah lebih memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol dibandingkan perasaannya sendiri?

Ini aneh…

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengarah pada jam dinding, "Sudah jam segini, lapar tidak? Mau aku buatkan kalian sesuatu?"

"Ah, ya, bikin _Kimchi Spaghetti_!" seru Chanyeol bersemangat. "Aku sangat sukaaa _spaghetti_ buatan Kyungsoo~"

"Baiklah," sahut Kyungsoo sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Tapi harus beli bahan-bahannya dulu, ada yang mau bantu beli ke minimarket?"

"Aku mau!" Yixing langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Sementara kami pergi ke minimarket, Chanyeol tolong kupas bawang ya, kau tahu letak lemarinya kan." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Aku bisa bantu mengupasnya," ujar Junmyeon berniat bangkit dari sofa.

"Biar aku dan Chanyeol yang mengurus hal itu," cegah Yifan.

"Apa tidak ada hal yang bisa kukerjakan, hah?" protes Junmyeon.

"Ah ya, ada buah apel di kulkas, kalau mau, kau bisa mengupasnya Suho-_hyung_. Orang sakit perlu banyak makan buah."

"Aku tidak sedang sakit yang seperti itu," sahut Junmyeon cemberut.

Kyungsoo menatap kearah Yixing dan Baekhyun, "Ayo pergi kalau begitu, Lay-_hyung_, Baekkie," ujar Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Eh? Aku juga?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tampak diseret Yixing dengan semangat.

Minimarket hanya berjarak sekitar 300 meter dari rumah Kyungsoo, Yixing tampak memegang keranjang, mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dari belakang, _namja_ yang dia ikuti itu tampak sibuk memasukkan bahan-bahan ke keranjang.

"Spaghetti, kimchi, saus tomat, keju juga…"

"Coklat dan keripik kentang juga diperlukan!" seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa cemilan itu.

"Oh, benar juga." Ucap Yixing setuju.

"Jangan terlalu banyak beli cemilan lho," ujar Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Wah, ada rumput laut kering, melihat ini mengingatkanku pada Suho-_hyung_," ucap Baekhyun.

"_Waeyo_?" Tanya Yixing.

"Karena Suho-_hyung_ suka _sushi_." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Ahh…" Yixing mengangguk paham.

"Bisa juga sih kalau mau membuat _sushi_, mumpung disini, tinggal membeli bahan isinya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan ada timun, aku tidak suka." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan beberapa nori. "Tapi kita memerlukan nasi…" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Ahh, aku akan mengirim pesan pada Suho-_ssi_ agar memasak nasi, dirumahmu ada beras kan, _Kyung_?" Tanya Yixing sambil meraih ponsel disakunya.

"Hm, di lemari kiri atas. Itu ide bagus, tolong ya, Lay-_hyung_."

"Ok," Yixing tampak menuliskan pesan dengan cepat.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, _'Oh iya ya, ada Kris, Junmyeon dan Chanyeol di rumah Kyungsoo… hanya mereka bertiga, apa tidak apa? Kan kasihan Chanyeol…'_

"Apa… Kris -_hyung_ dan Suho-_hyung_ itu saling menyukai ya?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba pada kedua temannya itu. Kyungsoo dan Yixing segera menoleh.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang hal itu," ucap Kyungsoo jujur, "Tapi setahuku mereka memang dekat."

Yixing terdiam selama beberapa saat, "Ah… mungkin begitu ya… jadi Suho-_ssi_ menyukai Kris-_ssi_…" Ujar Yixing sambil mengambil benda yang ada di rak minimarket secara random. "Suho-_ssi_… sayang sekali… apa aku tidak ada harapan denganmu?" gumamnya pelan.

Baekhyun tampak terkejut, _'Lay-hyung juga menyukai Suho-hyung sama seperti Chanyeol?!'_

"Bukankah mereka cocok?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menepuk tangannya antusias, kemudian dia menatap Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Baekkie?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran sambil sibuk mengambil beberapa bahan lainnya.

"Ahh… bukan karena apa-apa! Hanya saja aku melihat mereka tadi sangat akrab dan dekat. Seperti ada chemistry." ujar Baekhyun.

'_Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah tahu hal ini ya… makanya dia tampak suram akhir-akhir ini karena hatinya sakit dan dia masih bisa bersikap seceria itu dihadapan orang yang disukainya. Apa ini yang dirahasiakan Chanyeol ya? Dia tidak ingin aku sedih karena Kris-hyung menyukai Suho-hyung? Sepertinya aku perlu menghibur Chanyeol… Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku tidak merasa sedih sama sekali tentang Kris-hyung? Apa karena aku terlalu memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol?'_

"_Chemistry_? Seperti kau dengan Chanyeol begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Hah? Apa? Aku dan Chanyeol? Kami tidak memiliki _chemistry_ yang seperti itu," bantah Baekhyun. "Benarkan…?" lanjutnya pelan.

'_Memangnya aku ada semacam chemistry dengan Chanyeol? Maksudnya aku cocok dengan Chanyeol begitu? A—apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun! Kau dan Chanyeol itu best friend forever! Jangan berpikir macam-macam.'_

"…kie, Baekkie!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Y—ya?" Baekhyun tersadar.

"Ini sudah semua, ayo ke kasir." Ajak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun segera menyusul langkah Kyungsoo.

Yixing menghela napas sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dada. "Tidak apa-apa Yixing. Kau tidak apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja…" gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo **

**Chapter VII**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**A/N:** liburan itu udah jadi mitos T.T gak ada lagi liburan. Punya ide, tapi gak punya waktu kan jadinya menguap. Punya waktu, tapi gak ada ide kan jadinya malah gelindingan doang. T.T ada saran buat nasib Krisho nya gak biar cepet tamat? ;A;)/

**Sri . loverz:** haha, kemaren aku khilaf/? Chap ini udah cukup kan Krishonya?

**Kin Ocean**: friendzone itu masa lalu :') iyaahh, maaf lama. Kemaren keluar kota liburan taun baru, jadi pc gak mungkin dibawa/? xD

**Whirldwind27**: Taolay? Entahlah mereka mau diapain/? Chanbaek? Juga belum tau nasibnya, wong Krishonya aja belum tau mau diapain juga #plakplakplak

mudahan ada idenya yahh ;A;

**Honeykkamjong**: iyaaahhh, makin dikit ternyataaa! Aku baru sadar ituu! ;A;)w mianhaeee #gelindingan

**Hllkrisho**: okeh, okeh b

**Wumy**: iyahh, kan cocok juga padahal… tapi, tapi ya gitu… maaf lama :'D

**Wu hana**: udaahh :'D

**Emmasuho**: makasih udah suka… ini motivasi b

**Nonagrice**: iyahh, banyak yang bilang begituuu mianhaee ;A; gak papa, aku suka baca review panjang xD

**Seung rin**: whyyy? Kenapa harus ada rahasia diantara kita? ;A;)w chanyeol suka suho? Suka sih iya, cinta kagak kok, haha xD

Makasih udah pada review fanfic Obvious dan another angel ini '^')9

Maaph, ff satunya ndak punya sequel xD walau ternyata kayaknya epilognya meleset/?

Koment, kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ^^

Annyeong… ^^

Kapuas Timur, 12/01/2015

**-Kiriya-**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
